Holding On
by Marianne R
Summary: México,1910. Bella Y Edward han estado enamorados desde la infancia, hasta que la revolución Méxicana inicia. Bella tomará una desición importante. "Iré como médica militar o al mismo campo de batalla solo para estar con el" B&ED AU OOC
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Los jaloneos constantes y los tirones sobre los cardenales que inundaban mis brazos hacían el momento aun más dramático… Me empujaban, a veces tiraban de mi cabello y otras simplemente me aventaban bruscamente, sin importar las veces que caía al suelo pedregoso raspando constantemente mis rodillas contra las piedras filosas, sin importarles que fuera mujer, o que fuera, como ellos; un ser humano

…Como aun animal, o al menos creo…así me consideraban, una rebelde más.

No fue necesario Divisar aquel paredón, color grisáceo y repleto de manchas con tonalidad café, anaranjado y rojo… Tampoco tuve que fijarme en los soldados frente a aquella pared, cargando sus escopetas y acomodados en una perfecta fila india…

Me recordé a mi misma que no debía llorar ni temer, y que…de todas las cosas que me llegué una ve a plantear: Morir por seguirlo a el, era la mejor forma de acabar…

No me di cuenta cuando ya no tenían a nosotros contra la pared….de espaldas a nuestros _acompañantes. _Suspiré y sin poder impedirlo, mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr libres cuando escuché las escopetas alzarse todas juntas …directo hacia nosotros…..

…Íbamos a morir…Nos iban a fusilar.


	2. A primera Vista

A Primera vista

La pareja Swan siempre había sido muy diferente a las demás parejas de recién conyugados y nuevos en la Cuidad de Puebla por diversas razones; No presumían su posición económica, hablaban de temas mucho más elevados que solo política y Fiestas Bravas. Salían arreglados todos los días pretextando que cada amanecer vivo era una excusa suficiente para vestirse de fiesta, iban a Misa todos los domingos sin exagerar la devoción para impresionar a los demás…. Y eran la única pareja que no había tenido ni un solo Bebé desde que llegaron.

Charlie Swan, General de nacionalidad estadounidense retirado del ejército de Juárez siempre había sido una persona de lo más peculiar. No buscaba jamás lo ordinario y no llevaba consigo un plan premeditado. Tal vez por eso la suerte lo había favorecido, a pesar de ser herido en batalla y permanentemente retirado. Ahora gozaba de su retiro y gozaba aun con su titulo de _El General Gringo_… respetado entre los pobres y ricos de México.

El General Swan pensaba tener absolutamente todo a su favor después de su retiro y cumplidos los 38 años, estaba seguro de que no necesitaría más compañía que el de sus reconocimientos, armas e uniformes viejos, sus botellas de vino importado y los puros que se fumaba todos los domingos…Claro, hasta que un día, un haz del destino hizo que se encontrara con Renée Martínez; una mestiza obrera.

Aun recuerda con claridad aquel momento. El, entrando a uno de los mercados de el estado de Quintana Roo, buscando un maldito lugar de donde cubrirse del molesto calor de la costa…Y viéndola ahí, encogiendo entre que manzana era la más madura y debatiéndose en si debía utilizar su pobre sueldo de obrera o echarse a correr en cualquier momento con la manzana en manos.

—Le cambio la manzana por un nombre—fue lo que dijo Charlie después de pagar la fruta y ponerla en las manos de la joven.

—Renata María Martínez. Pero los gringos de por aquí me llaman Renée.

—General Charlie Swan.

Y fue entonces cuando Charlie se perdió en los ojos de Renée y supo que ni las armas, lo puros o el alcohol lograrían que el hiciera olvidar las trenzas rizadas o la sonrisa risueña de Renée.

Casarse con ella no resultó tan difícil como el supuso, en cuanto el cruzo el umbral de la casita en donde habitaba la familia de Renée, su madre y padre ya les estaban dando la bendición y su buena fortuna.

Cinco años vivieron en Quintana Roo antes de decidir mudarse a un lugar un menos caluroso. Llegaron a Puebla un Abril de 1889. Aun sin poder progenitar….

Charlie sabía perfectamente que cuando uno quiere algo, se consigue. Pase lo que pase y cueste lo que cueste…Y a Renée la habían educado como a una Mujer obediente a las propuestas de su marido.

Cuando ambos se encerraron en aquel cuarto de matrimonio con vista a la catedral y desde donde se podía ver con claridad los volcanes -si el cielo poblano lo quería así- Las habladurías y chismes comenzaron hasta que media cuidad estuvo pendiente del día en que la señora Swan saliera a aquel balcón para tomar aíre y cantar su premonición de victoria.

Tres Largos días pasaron antes de que Renée Swan saliera aun con en camisón blanco y la bata a medio poner para saludar al sol. Se recargó en aquel barandal y admiró los imponentes volcanes ante las primeras luces del alba, con una sonrisa inocente y una nueva perspectiva de si misma.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Charlie preguntó a su esposa mientras este la abrazaba por detrás. Si era posible, para jalarla de nuevo de vuelta a la habitación.

—El Futuro…—contestó ella, suspirando y tomando la mano de su marido

— ¿Y que ves?

—Una niña.

Las predicciones de la Renée Swan nunca fueron un método infalible; Charlie a veces le recriminaba creer poder predecir todo con tan solo sentirlo en el aíre. Pero después de los vómitos y los antojos constantes de frutas y pastelillos trascurridas varias semanas. El embarazo era ya un hecho contundente.

Carlisle Cullen -doctor y amigo incondicional de los Swan- fue quien lo hizo completamente oficial, y que tal vez. Por la forma tan circular del vientre y sus años de doctor y de experiencia, El bebé sería una niña, tal y como Renée lo había predicho.

El Dr Cullen siempre fue la imagen del bien, ya sea en Europa o recién llegado a México, bastante galante para ser 4 años mayor que El General Swan. Aun siendo un hombre maduro y en teoría "Mayor", seguía despertando tentaciones y sentimientos en las quinceañeras Poblana que iban al hospital pretextando cualquier dolor solo para verlo a él. Cualquiera diría que el doctor era un retrasado mental al no disfrutar de las coqueterías de niñas tan jóvenes, cualquiera que no haya visto a Esme Cullen.

Esme, la luz de los ojos del doctor. Con tan solo observar las miradas que Carlisle Cullen dedicaba a su esposa cada vez que ella lo esperaba en las escaleras de la entrada después del trabajo, sabría que para él no existía nadie más.

El ser una pareja que se amaba más allá de lo que la sociedad pudiera comprender, o que fueran también recién llegados no era las únicas cosas que los hacían coincidir con los Swan. Carlisle; al ser una persona idealista y diferente lo ponía en la categoría de los Charlie Swan para diversos temas de conversación. Esme Cullen y Renée Swan, por su parte, eran más que solo comadres platicando sin más remedio mientras sus maridos discutían todos los domingos sobre como es mas convencional llamar al _Viejo Decrepito_ que tenían como Dictador.

Hermanas, pero sin ningún lazo de sangre.

— ¿Cómo es? —le preguntó Renée a Esme uno de esos domingos de reunión— ¿Qué sentiste?

—Dolor. Pero te vuelves masoquista—contestó esta, luego miró hacia el enorme patio su casa, verde y alegre mientras dos niños bien vestidos se dedicaban a hacer destrozos con el césped que tan caro le había costado…Sonrió—Te duele pero te gusta, porque sabes que sin dolor ellos no estarían aquí.

Esme era Madre de dos varones. Se dice que el primer parto es el más doloroso, pero Esme siempre argumenta que cuando tuvo a Emmett, el parto fue de lo más llevadero y solo se necesitaron dos horas para sacarle al niño de sus entrañas. Mientras que con el menor de los Cullen se necesitaron dos días para poder tener al pequeño en sus brazos. Cuando lo tuvo, el niño le abrió los ojos y en el se pudo ver la centella esmeralda de una mirada tierna y al mismo tiempo la más fiera…Vió en ella más que solo un esfuerzo recompensado, más que una prueba de persistencia y fé de que todo saldría bien a pesar de los avisos de posibles abortos y riesgos al tener a la criatura. Esme supo en el momento que lo tuvo en brazos que el nombre de aquel Bebé sería Edward y que iba a ser el niño de sus ojos.

El 13 de Septiembre de 1892. Esme Cullen se encontraba regando los rosales que tanto esmero había puesto en mantener hermosos e intactos desde el día que llegaron a Puebla. Edward se encontraba junto a ella, jugando con la tierra y haciendo destrozos por doquier como lo haría un niño a la edad de dos años. Fue cuando tocaron el portón y la criada indígena llegó echando gritos diciendo que se diera prisa porque su amiga la necesitaba...Asustada y Ansiosa; abandonó su pequeño retoñó solo en el jardín para poder acudir junto a su marido y apoyar en lo que fuera necesario.

Renée estaba acostada en la cama de visitas, sudando y gritando maldiciones cuando ella llegó. Carlisle se ponía los guantes blancos y elásticos, listo para comenzar con la larga tarde, y tal vez parte de la noche, que les aguardaba.

—No me siento masoquista—jadeó Renée entre gritos mientras sentía la presencia de su amiga a lado. Esme le tomó la mano.

—Solo espera a que salga.

El último grito desgarrador que profirió Renée fue acompañado por un fuerte llanto que sonó como eco por toda la casa de los Cullen, y tal vez por algunas calles de Puebla. Despertando a Emmett Cullen y a su hermano menor de su sueño.

A pesar de tener solo dos años de edad y no tener un vocabulario lo suficientemente amplio o una conciencia del todo completa. Edward Cullen oyó aquel llanto y lo clasificó como el sónico más hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado –comparándose aun con la dulce voz de Esme al cantarle antes de dormir- Edward supo que debía ir a donde el sonido le llamaba.

Sin escuchar a los reclamos de su hermano 3 años mayor que el. Salió de la cama y caminó, ignorando su temor a la oscuridad, por los pasillos de la enorme casa hasta abrir la única puerta que había iluminada.

Carlisle cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto entre sábanas blancas, Edward lo miró sin poder ocultar aquella curiosidad y afán de saber que tanto escondían esas telas color blanco. Se deslizó por la habitación hasta llegar a los píes de Esme...Esta se sobresalto al sentir el ligero jaloneo de su falda. Recordó haber abandonado a su criatura hoy en la tarde y cargándolo junto a ella se prometió no dejarlo ir solo nunca más…

El Bulto blanco y chillante cambio de manos de Carlisle a manos de Renée, que yacía en la cama cansada pero triunfante… Charlie se colocó a su lado y juntos desprendieron la sabana para admirar su más valiosa adquisición.

—Te dije que sería niña. Isabella se llamará…y no quiero quejas—presumió Renée a su marido antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo y ser besada en la frente por su esposo.

Al pequeño Edward le desesperó el ver como Charlie Swan volvía a envolver el bulto y acostarlo en una canasta cercana a la cama donde dormía Renée. Se deshizo del abrazo de su madre ansiosamente, cuando tocó el suelo casi corrió hasta llegar a aquella canasta de madera y telas finas. Tomó las sabanas entre sus manos y con demasiado cuidado, destapó el secreto que tanto deseaba indagar mientras lo que habitaban esa habitación lo miraban anonadados.

Dicen que cuando uno abre los ojos por primera vez…lo que uno ve es lo que se convierte en el ser más querido sobre todas las cosas. Isabella Swan no abrió los ojos e el momento en que salió del vientre de su madre y sintió por primera vez el frió o la sensación del aíre entrando a sus pequeños pulmones al preferir el llanto, o cuando Carlisle la cargó y puso en brazos de su progenitora…más bien fue cuando sintió el contacto en su pequeño rostro de aquellas manos de porcelana; pequeñas y cálidas… Lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos color esmeralda mirándola solo a ella….

Edward Cullen nunca creyó encontrar algo más hermoso que los rosales de su madre, la melodía del piano o los volcanes que a veces de podían admirar desde su ventana. Pero cuando vio esos destellos avellanas abrirse por primera vez; Supo que no existiría ser o cosas más querida y valiosa que aquella pequeña bebé recién nacida acostada frente a el.

:::::::::::

Y EH AQUÍ… EL INICIÓ DE OTRA DE MIS LOCAS IDEAS PARA FICCS….CREO QUE AHORA SAQUÉ MUCHO A RELUCIR MI PARTE PATRIOTA…Y ESO QUE NISIQUIERA VIVO EN PUEBLA :D

QUERO ACLARAR UN PAR DE COSAS ANTES DE CONTINUAR:

NO VOY A METERME EN ROLES POLITICOS NI IZQUIERDISTAS EN ESTE FICC… ESTE HISTORIA ES DE MERO ROMANCE. VOY A HABLAR MUCHO MAS DE EDWARD Y BELLA QUE DE ZAPATA, VILLA, HUERTA Y PORFIRIO DIAZ…ETC ETC…CERO ROLLOS ZAPATISTAS U OTROS MOVIMIENTOS.

NO OFRESCO UNA LINEA DEL TIEMPO PERFECTA Y UTILIZO UNICAMENTE LOS CONOCIMIENTOS DE HISTORIA QUE ME ENSAÑARON EN LA PREPA.

LO VUELVO A DECIR; LA HISTORIA DE BELLA Y EDWARD Y COMO LIDIAN EN TIEMPOS DE REVOLUCIÓN. **CERO POLITICA**

ESO ES TODO… GRACIAS A TODOS Y ESPERO APOYEN ESTA LOCURA DE FICC!

HAHAHA….UN BESOTE MORDELON A TODOS.


	3. Niñez

Niñez

**Bella**

**Puebla, 1898**

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Apresúrate niña que se nos hace tarde!

La voz desesperada y autoritaria de Renée resonó desde la entrada de la casa, pasando por la cocina y la sala…subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. _¡Rayos!_ Pensé _Hoy me enterraría viva. _Era como la decima vez que miraba mi cuerpo, chaparro, flacucho y pequeñito luciendo ante el enorme espejo del ropero de mármol de mi recamara, sacando la lengua con asco y evitando derramar las lagrimas infantiles al observar los gigantescos holanes y tonalidades rosas y crema pasteles. _Fea_ era la palabra que pasaba una y otra vez por mi mente de niña, al verme envuelta en tremendas cortina de ceda _Como una muñeca de porcelana, frívola, escondida en ridículas telas elegantes…una mona y despreciable muñeca _¡Odiaba ser una muñeca!.

Mamá debía de estarme castigando por alguna travesura pasada, ¿Qué cosa tan terrible y traviesa pude haber hecho para hacerme usar y salir con esta abominación puesta?, no recuerdo haber Roto nada desde aquel jarrón costoso hace tres meses, no me he salido a la calle sin permiso desde hace 4 semanas, siempre he dicho por favor y gracias…. ¿Qué podía justificar usar esta cosa y hacer el ridículo? Mi mente de 6 años de existencia era incapaz de comprenderlo

—¡Bella! —escuché una vez más la voz de Renée enfadada. Hice una mueca.

—¡Ya voy Mami!—respondí y dedique a sacarle la lengua al espejo para después salir corriendo a toda prisa por las escaleras de la casa. Se preguntaran ¿"Mami"?, Bueno…Renée nunca me permitió llamarla _Madre_, como le llamaban otros niños de mi edad a sus progenitoras para demostrar honor y respeto. _"A mi me gusta que me demuestren cariño, no temor" _Fue lo que ella argumento la vez que intente llamarla como todos los demás.

—¡Por todos los santos mujer! —Exclamó Charlie al verme en la entrada de la casa—¿¡Qué le has hecho a esta niña!? —una vez más sentí las lágrimas en los ojos y la vergüenza, sentí que la falda pomposa color rosa me pesaba más de lo normal. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a jugar con esta cosa puesta?. Reprimí el agua acumulada en mis ojos, yo no era una berrinchuda. Tendría que superar esta prueba.

—No me cuestiones. Por una vez en la vida, solo quiero ver a mi hija usando un vestido de niña y no las faldas repletas de lodo que diario de trae después de sus tardecitas con los Cullen— replicó Renée a la defensiva mientras alisaba mi cabello.

—Sucia si quieres, pero libre.

No dijo ni una sola palabra ante el comentario de Papá, se limito a tomarme de la mano y salir por el gran portón negro de la casa hacia la calle. No solíamos usar carruajes o esos carísimos autos que apenas habían salido a la venta…Siempre caminábamos. Para mis padres era una tontería usar un transporte solo para ir a 5 calles de cercanía a la casa. A demás, caminando se podía admirar mejor la cuidad de Puebla, no es que fuera una cosa del otro mundo. Muchas de mis compañeras de clases no paraban de mencionar que la capital era mil veces mejor y más interesante….pero para mi; Puebla era simplemente el mejor lugar donde una niña pudiera vivir; calles iluminadas, preciosas… las residencias de estilo colonial, el parque, la catedral, los portales.

La casa del Doctor Cullen.

Y fue en ese punto, donde la sonrisa más característica, demostrando mi felicidad de niña, salió a relucir mientras cruzábamos una avenida más, allá…en la esquina de la calle repleta de casas coloniales, se encontraba nuestro destino. Era costumbre para mí y mis padres, ir a pasar la tarde de los domingos en convivencia con la familia Cullen, tradición arraigada desde antes de que haya podido tener memoria. Las conversaciones, el humo de los puros y las risas estrepitosas las he tenido en mi mente desde antes de aprender a caminar…. Y sabía perfectamente que el hecho de haber conservado tan perfectas memorias era la misma razón del porque siempre mi rostro se iluminaba cada vez que llegaban los domingos.

La puerta enorme de madera de aquella casa color verde oliva se abrió para nosotros, no había necesidad de presentaciones o anuncios, las criadas de ahí sabían perfectamente quienes éramos y el camino que debíamos recorrer. Seguimos por aquel recibidor adornado de masetas y elegantes plantas-consecuencia del buen gusto de la señora de la casa- y cruzamos mitad de la casa hasta llegar a una terraza con vista al enorme jardín que ahí mantenían los Cullen como premio personal.

Ahí ya se encontraban sentados Carlisle y Esme Cullen, en una mesa sencilla pero elegante de madera… una con una taza de lo que debía ser café y el otro con un caballito de tequila. Sin presentaciones, sin tonteras de anuncios y buenas maneras de sociedad; saludaron y tomaron asiento junto a sus amigos de casi toda la vida

—Bella, hoy te vez preciosa—Esme Cullen se dirigió a mi con una dulce sonrisa, que de alguna manera…no provocó la cara de asco que me había salido esta mañana ante cualquier comentario hacia mi forma de vestir. Esme tenía ese algo que me hacia sentirla como una tía comprensiva con la que uno nunca podría enojarse.

—Mamá insistió en que lo usara—contesté con una sonrisa apenada.

—Solo espero que no te insista en usarlo diario, no creo que puedas ayudarme en el consultorio con tan elegante vestuario—bromeó Carlisle Cullen esta vez, tomo un sorbo rápido a su tequila y volvió a sonreírme sólo a mi.

—Carlisle, me esta comenzando a quitar el sueño el preguntarme que tanto hace mi bebé metida en ese lugar que llamas consultorio— habló Renée, no como un reclamo, si no como simple comentario de humor.

—OH, ¡nada malo te aseguro! —Contestó riendo, mas inmediatamente cambió su semblante a uno un poco más serio—Aunque he de admitir que su hija resulta mucho más competente que varias enfermeras mayores que han trabajado conmigo.

—Ella nació para dejar huella. Va a vivir un siglo muy defrente a este—Papá parecía solemne al mencionar estas palabras, al hacerlo…pude notar como toda la mesa se quedaba callada, fue hasta varios minutos de silencio el darme cuenta de que, algo en las palabras de Charlie, había provocado una añoranza callada en los miembros adultos que ahí se encontraban.

—Mis hijos deben estar por ahí, le alegrará verte Bella—dijo por fin Esme saliendo utópico. Me pareció perfecto, habían llegado al punto de platicar cosas que rebasaban mi entendimiento.

Salí de aquella terraza y bajé las escaleras hacia el jardín que más allá de ser un terrenito de césped y plantas, resultaba más bien una jungla de rosales, maltas y adornos de barro decorativos, seguí caminando entre plantas y senderitos graciosamente decorados con ladrillo hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque, si bien….no tan llamativo, pero si bonito a la vista de cualquier infante. La casa de los Cullen era un monumento al buen gusto y la belleza, Carlisle no era rico adinerado gracias a herencias o gobierno. Todo lo había ganado a mano y pulso… trabajó duro en Europa, se hizo fama como médico y todo lo que tiene lo trajo a vivir para acá. Esta casa era fruto de sus ganancias anteriores, no las actuales como doctor de ricos y pobres.

Suspiré, y al hacer el ademán de inclinarme para sentarme sobre el césped mojado, fue cuando me di cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto el vestido pomposo que se suponía no debía ensuciar. Era el colmo, ¡Esta cosa me impedía hacer hasta la cosa más sencilla como sentarse a admirar las cosas en paz! Bien, las ganas de desahogar mi frustración no podían ser mostradas enfrente de mis padres o los Cullen, ahora era libre de salir en soledad. Era inmaduro llorar por una cosa así…pero era una niña de 6 años, a esa edad se lloraba hasta por la más leve cortadura en el dedo o el tener una pesadilla en la noche.

—Como una muñeca…—susurré aun llena de vergüenza, parada…pues ni siquiera sentada podía disfrutar yo mi tristeza.

—Las muñecas me gustan a mí

No soy una persona voluble o bipolar, nunca tuve problemas con mi carácter aun estando en el corazón de la niñez. Pero el solo oír el timbre de su voz, suave, infantil…dulce. Provocó que en mi se borrara todo rastro de vergüenza y berrinche, a cambio, una enorme sonrisa, similar a la que había mostrado camino a la casa de los Cullen, se dibujara en mi rostro.

Volví la cabeza, y Ahí, parado a lado mió con el cabello cobrizo despeinado, los ojos esmeraldas llenos de picardía y la más linda y divertida de las sonrisas; estaba Edward Cullen, la razón de mi cambio de humor y el catalizador de mis más risueñas risas.

—¿Tu que sabes de muñecas?—repliqué aun sonriendo, me limpié las ultimas lagrimas con uno de mis pequeños brazos y caminé dos pasos cerca de el—lo niños no tienen que preocuparse por cosas como está—señalé el faldón con el dedo.

Edward no cambió de cara, se mantuvo mirándome con esa sonrisa, mas lo conocía y sus ojos mostraban que algo estaba analizando en mi.

—Quítatelo—ordenó—con el no vas a poder hacer nada.

No repliqué, ¿para que hacerlo si tenía razón?, Edward ayudó deshaciendo el moño de la cinta que envolvía mi cintura y yo me dediqué a desabotonar la parte de enfrente, pronto…estuve fuera de la cárcel de telas pasteles, sentí la libertad de encontrarme únicamente en fondos blancos y ligeros, colgué el vestido en una de las ramas de los arbustos y después gocé mi libertad extendiendo los brazos y dando vueltas como una tonta. Edward se sentó en el césped e hizo indico el piso lado de el para sentarme junto a el. Así lo hice… Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el se dedicaba a lanzar piedras al estanque.

— ¿Donde andabas? —pregunte en un suspiro.

—Siempre estoy en el jardín—contentó entretenido con cada piedra que se dedicaba a lanzar al estanque.

— ¿Y desde cuando te gustan las muñecas?

—Desde que eres como una.

En ese tiempo, no presté la atención ni interpreté ese comentario como algo importante; Solo me interesaban pocas cosas; jugar, divertirme y tener a Edward siempre como mi amigo. No Alcanzaba a darme cuenta de que el gran cariño y amistad que sentía por el, iba más allá que un simple juego de niños…. Que Edward Cullen, en realidad para mi era absolutamente todo lo que podía necesitar, querer y desear.

—Mentiroso… —murmuré para mi misma, no pude evitar sentirme extraña, volteé la mirada hacia otro lado, sintiendo más calor del necesario en mi rostro…Era un día soleado, pero no era para tanto…

— ¡No soy un Mentiroso!—reclamó, esta vez con tono de reproché y ofendido. No lo quise mirar, esta vez fui yo la que tomo una piedra del piso para lanzarla ferozmente contra el estanque…el siguió mirándome con reproche. Pero una solo cuestión de unos pocos segundos, volvió a el la sonrisa divertida y meneo la cabeza varias veces — ¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan tonta?

—¡No soy Tonta! —grité, empujándolo fuertemente. En un salto me puse de pie y el también conmigo. Comenzó a reírse de mi ira momentánea y yo me enojé mucho más, lo empuje de nuevo…aunque esto era realmente ridículo. Yo era una niña de 6 años…y el un niño de 8, mucho más grande y fuerte que yo.

—Tarado—le dije con despreció

—Llorona—respondió sonriendo.

—Insoportable

—Muñeca.

No lo resistí más, esto era el colmo, Cuantas veces tenía que repetirlo en el día, ¡Yo no era una muñeca!… lo empujé de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, tanta que no me di cuenta de que estábamos parados justo en la mera orilla del estanque, y que por la fuerza empleada, ahora ya estábamos sumergidos en el agua clara. El estanque no era tan profundo, al menos para Edward….yo aun conservaba una estatura bastante pequeña y a pesar de saber nadar, me fue difícil patalear a la superficie por el miedo y los nervios…. Unos brazos fuertes me agarraron de la cintura y me empujaron hacia la orilla, tome una esquina e intenté impulsarme hacia el césped… Escuché un suspiro a tras de mi y luego senti el impulso que necesitaba para poder estar en tierra firme…Me puse de pie y el se puso frente a mí… Su cabello cobrizo ahora mojado y revuelto lo hacia parecer aun más hermoso de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada… Intenté enojarme de nuevo, pero lejos de causarme ira toda esta situación, lo único que causaba era gracia, vernos empapados e inocentes…Tontos, unos completos niños.

Comenzamos a carcajearnos de lo absurdo de la situación. Y de que tal vez… no íbamos a ganar un buen castigo después de esto, pero…¿Y qué mas daba?, Los berrinches, los vestidos y las niñerías. Yo de verdad estaba feliz… Contenta con mi vida color de rosa que el mundo me dibujaba, Contenta de estar a lado de El. Aunque ahora las connotaciones de esa frase me resultaran diferentes a como lo son hoy en día.

— ¿Pero que Rayos pasó aquí? — la voz del hermano mayor de Edward resonó, provocando que en un momento nos dejáramos de reír, pero luego de ver la cara de incógnita de Emmett Cullen, las risas bobas regresaron más escandalosas que la primera vez. Emmett resopló.

—No tienen remedio, par de chamacos.

Llegó el momento en que mis estornudos se vieron mucho más notorios que mis carcajadas. Emmett tomó mi vestido del césped y Edward recorrió su brazo entre mis hombros para entrar a la casa… Caminamos por el jardín hasta la terraza, donde los adultos nos miraron; algunos divertidos, otros severos…. Renée y Esme, para ser más especifica.

—Nos van a castigar—le dije a Edward en el oído.

—Como si no fuera la primera vez—respondió y no supe si temblé por el frío que provocaba el permanecer mojada o por el miedo que siempre me provocaban los castigos de Renée.

—No te voy a dejar sola…—volvió a decir, y con irrefutable. Fidelidad…le creì.


	4. Sentimientos

Sentimientos

**Puebla**

**Edward 1905**

El silencio rodeó el lugar, dejando solo escuchar los canturreos de los grillos y el viento chocar contra algunas plantas…Comenzaba a ponerme realmente nervioso, sabía que la bestia saldría en cualquier momento, lista para explotar como siempre lo hacía conmigo… Ordené mis convicciones. Era ridículo; yo no tendría por que estar asustado o inseguro, mis declaraciones eran las más firmes y sinceras de mis apenas 14 años vividos...

Esperé a buscar alguna reacción que rompiera la quietud y el silencio, Pero el solo siguió mirándome con ojos inescrutables y serios…sin moverse.

—¡Ja! —Rió de manera estrepitosa, desarmándome con una reacción para la que en verdad nos estaba preparado—Ja, ¡JA, JA!—volvió a explotar de risa mientras apretaba los brazos contra su estomago, como si esta no pudiera ser contenida. Fruncí el seño, ¿Es que a caso no me había comprendido?

—Me puedes explicar cual es la gracia en todo esto—pregunté escéptico, el volvió a lanzar una fuerte carcajada que estoy seguro, debió de oírse por toda la cuidad de Puebla. Respiré profundo, esperando a que calmara las risas que ahora para mí, se encontraban bastante fuera de lugar.

— ¡¿Isabella!? ¡Isabella Swan! —Gritó con fingida incredulidad tratando de contenerse a estallar de nuevo en risas—mi pequeña _Chabelita_ Ja, ja, ja… Nuestro Padre te va a fusilar cuando lo sepa. Mira que querer robarte a su querida aprendiz…Ja, ja, ja…y ¡El general Swan!, JA, JA, JA.. Mucha suerte hermanito, ¡la necesitarás!

Rodeé los ojos. —Que bueno que te divierta.

—NO te ofendas, Edward. Pero me da tanta gracia. Todos lo hemos sabido desde que ambos se revolcaban en el lodo e iban en pañales, y ¡Mírate!, parece como si acabaras de confesarme que te volviste Porfirista; ja, ja, ja…

—Si, tal vez resulte bastante patético— murmuré y sonreí para mi mismo—Pero no se porque, a veces me da la impresión de que la quieres más de lo que imaginó

Emmett siempre era una de las personas más escandalosas, irresponsables y riesgosas que jamás hubiera conocido. No acostumbraba a demostrar debilidades y jamás mostraba su rostro serio a nadie. Se iba por la vida buscando riesgos y retos que superar… Cuando Nuestro Padre y el Ex-General Charlie Swan conocieron a Aquiles Serdán y se unieron al movimiento anti reeleccionista. Emmett comenzó a salir por la calles repartiendo propagandas y papeles que desafiaban al Porfiriato con muchos otros de sus amigos de la escuela. _"Insensato, ¿Emmett a caso quieres que te veamos en la cárcel?_ Le dijo mi Madre al borde del llanto la vez que encontró la propaganda debajo de su cama _"Bah, tendrían que utilizar todo el ejercito para poder atraparme". _Fue lo que respondió con una sonrisa relamida en el rostro.

Pero solo existían dos estrictas excepciones en el comportamiento de el Implacable de Emmett Cullen, y una de ellas era Isabella Swan, _Mi Bella; _Lo poco responsable y obstinado que relucía en el, desaparecía cuando se trataba de cuidar su Pequeña _Chabelita…. _Y era una de las cosas que me obligaban a no partirle la cabeza dura de mi hermano mayor; Pues para el, Bella Swan era solamente la hermana pequeña que siempre quiso proteger.

— ¡Ja!, tu cara solo confirma tu declaración, Edward—volvió a reír con más fuerza— No puedes ocultar tus celos.

— ¿Celos?, ¿Celos de quién? —preguntó una voz inocente desde la escaleras de la terraza, la única voz que podía provocar en mi que descargas eléctricas corrieran por todos mis músculos. Volteemos a los últimos escalones y ahí estaba ella; la niña más hermosa que mis ojos pudieran contemplar, la razón por la cual no era un malcriado con las mujeres y les arrojaba piedras con resorteras o mirara debajo de sus faldas… La razón por la cual me había gastado tres horas diarias sentado en el piano y siempre se me conocía con carácter sonriente y entusiasta. No pude evitarlo…Sonreí como un imbecil y caminé hacia ella sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Su cabello ahora estaba corto, a la altura de sus hombros, la cara era aun de una niña, preciosa e inocente… Jamás pasé desapercibido el crecimiento que ahora experimentaba, pronto…adquiría el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer.

—De ti…—contesté su pregunta tomando su mano, ella me sonrió con suficiencia…claro, debe pensar que lo hice por mero sentimiento de hermandad. Ah…Si ella supiera, que desde antes de que pudieran gustarme la niñas, ella ya estaba metida en mi alma de una manera profunda y permanente….

A Carlisle y a Esme debería tal vez parecerles extraño, y aterrador… que un chico se haya enamorado irremediablemente de su compañera de juegos y mejor amiga desde que es a penas capaz de razonar el significado de entrega….Pero yo lo hice, estaba enamorado de Bella desde que recuerdo, y mi incertidumbre y tormento era no saber que era lo que ella sentía por mí ahora que contaba con la edad suficiente para entenderlo.

—Seguramente esta celoso de que su Padre quiera bautizarte como nueva Doctora Cullen y no a el— Esta vez fue la voz de Rosalie Hale, la que habló desde lo alto de las escaleras, bajando a reunirse con nosotros. Sonreí satisfecho al ver el cuerpo de Emmett tensarse levemente. He aquí la excepción que faltaba— Hola Emmett

—Buenas noches, Rosalie— se apresuró a decir en tono Cortez, tratando sin éxito de esconder su nerviosismo. Bella y yo intentamos contener la burla.

Rosalie Hale era 3 años mayor que Bella, por consiguiente, un año mayor que yo. Hija de la pareja Hale, otra familia rica originaria del extranjero. Rosalie, a diferencia de sus padres, era una muchacha liberal y de carácter fuerte. Ya había desafiado más de 5 veces a sus Familiares al rechazar propuestas de matrimonio y distintos compromisos…Su personalidad entusiasta e intensa era la que la hacia Amiga de Bella y la rosa más hermosa de Emmett.

—En fin, será mejor que me marche ya. Ehhh…Emmett, ¿te sientes bien?—preguntó la rubia extrañada. Claro, mi audaz hermano mayor, ahora estaba jugueteando con las manos como un idiota. Era una escena bastante cómica.

Rogué por que yo no luciera así cuando estaba frente a Bella-

—Si, si…eh, Rose…ya es tarde. Me gustaría acompañarte a casa. No me gusta que andes sola por la calles a estas horas.

Jalé la mano de Bella suavemente hacia mí, comencé a sospechar de que tal vez, a mi Hermano lo que le hacia falta eran unos momentos a solas con Rosalie Hale…Ví en la cara de Bella que ella opinaba lo mismo, Perfecto. Caminamos para adentrarnos en el jardín de mi casa. A pesar de los años, aun me parecía el lugar mas inmenso y privado, ideal para cualquier meditación propia o momentos a solas con _Mi Mejor Amiga_.

Era ya una costumbre arraigada, el ver el estanqué en medio del césped y matorrales, sentarnos a las orillas de el para contemplarlo. Deseé que esa tradición jamás se perdiera. Volvía a rodear sus hombros con mi brazo derecho, a ella nunca le ha molestado que demuestre ese tipo de confianza, seguramente pensaría que lo hacia por el frío de la noche.

Si supiera…

—Edward…—pronunció mi nombre con inseguridad— en verdad, No estas celoso de que Carlisle…es decir, Tu Padre. Bueno…no pensé que tal vez… nunca has demostrado interés por la medicina y yo…creí que…

—Bella, Para—interrumpí, ¡Ah!, se veía tan tierna cuando estaba nerviosa—No estoy Celoso por eso. Estoy orgulloso de que te superes a ti misma aprendiendo medicina… Y si es con Carlisle, ¡Mucho mejor!

—Pero, entonces por que…

Su rostro era de total confusión, ¿es que a caso no se lo imaginaba?, ¿era tan inocente como para no deducir lo obvio?... Me pregunto si sería lo correcto, si debería de una vez por todas sincerarme con ella, o al menos…darle un pequeño adelanto de los hechos. Me devané los esos, buscando una manera de expresarlo sin ser tan obvio, sin asustarla o comprometerla antes de tiempo. Amor o no….Ella a penas cumpliría los 13 años….y yo no era aun un hombre hecho y derecho.

— ¿Qué hacia Newton en la puerta de tu casa ayer en la mañana? —cuestioné, recordando la escena desagradable que presencia apenas hace un día.

— ¿Es por es que está celoso? — su tono de voz estaba combinado entre sorpresa y burla. Fruncí el seño al ver su reacción. Este no era el camino que estaba buscando— Pensé que el único con el problema de _Exagerado Sobre protector _era Emmett

Profirió una risita soñadora y luego me miró con más detenimiento. No comprendía exactamente que era lo que buscaba en mi…y si lo que estaba encontrando. Nervioso, decidí continuar.

—Si, bueno…eso no contesta mi pregunta—insistí, ciertamente, a pesar de haber sacado ese tema de conversación al azar… estaba enfermamente celoso. Newton iba en el mismo colegio que yo, conocía sus mañas, era un don Juan de quinceañeras… Se había puesto a Bella como siguiente objetivo desde ya hacia varios meses. Por supuesto, Bella era una niña con otros ideales. Newton nunca sería lo que ella buscara en un hombre teniendo esa personalidad y mente cargándose. Sonará Ególatra…pero estaba seguro de que yo podría reunir las características que ella requería en una pareja.

—Quería invitarme a lo Portales a comer un helado—se encogió los hombros sin darle importancia— Aun no me puedo creer que te pongas celoso de alguien como Michael Newton.

—_Miguelito_ Newton—me burlé— o cualquier individuó estúpido que se acerque para cortejarte, siempre va ser el catalizador de mis celos.

Lo siguiente lo recité con fervor, suficiente como para dejar a Bella sin habla durante un lapso de varios minutos. Ya estaba hecho, no podría haber sido mucho más claro en lo que respecta a mis sentimientos….Lo que me preocupaba era ahora lo que pensará ella. ¿Me querría tal y como yo a ella?, ¿le asuntaría aquella declaración? Y si Bella simplemente me veía tal y como veía a Emmett; ¿Un hermano exageradamente celoso y sobre protector?..... Los segundos de silencio me parecieron horas, hasta que ella bajó la mirada muy apenada y comenzó a morderse el labio de una manera muy nerviosa.

—No se…no se de que tanto te quejas—susurró con voz nerviosa— ya sabes bien que para mi nadie va a ser más importante que tú.

Dejé de respirar

— ¿Cómo se supone que interprete eso? —no concebía que fuera verdad su anterior declaración, tal ve significaba algo más, tal vez era muy bueno para ser verdad. Necesitaba que me lo dijera. Gritaba por que lo dijera.

—Solo tengo 12 años, Edward—comenzó a hablar, esperé— Aun no reúno la edad suficiente como para ser una mujer hecha y derecha; pero creo que no necesito serlo como para saber que tu siempre has sido la diferencia. De que no imagino una vida en la que no pueda estar a tu lado.

El corazón de me infló y no estuve seguro de poder retener tanta dicha en un momento como este, en una mirada fugaz pude notar que Bella no estaba en mejor condición que yo; las manos estaban temblándole notoriamente y su dulce rostro estaba bañado en un adorable tono escarlata… no dude ni un segundo que mi semblante tal vez lucia igual o peor que el de ella, pero…¿Y que mas daba?, cualquier cosa que a algún día llegara a preocuparme ya no tendría el mismo significado que antes…. Solo importaba que Bella me quería, si bien…. Tal vez no más de lo que yo a ella, pero estaba dispuesta a estar conmigo, de una manera o de otra. No podía pedir algo mejor….. Y, guiado por mi euforia y alegría, me sentí con años suficientes como para amarla tal y como lo merecía. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, premeditándome y esperando que ella también estuviera dispuesta a compartirme su cariño de la misma forma en el que yo compartía el mío…. Ella cerró los ojos y no opuso resistencia, era la aceptación que necesitaba…..

Nunca había besado a alguna niña en mi vida, y me regocijé de jamás haberlo intentado como lo hacían algunos compañeros de mi colegio para aventurarse y sentirse grandes… ¡Mejor si no me atreví! No me hubiera perdonado haber rozado otros labios que no fueran estos cálidos y carnosos que degustaba en este preciso momento. Bella era, inocente…hermosa. Mucho más que un solo vistazo o experimento de un adolescente para tener delirios de grandeza…. Pude notar en el temblor de su boca que ella era tan inexperta como yo, pero…a pesar de comenzar a penas el fenómeno de la adolescencia; podría jurara que el rocé mi movimiento sincronizado de nuestro labio no hacía ver como unos expertos….

Querría ir más allá, explorar cada rincón y secreto que albergaba en interior de esa boca tan dulce y suave… pero, para mi desgracia, ¡Éramos unos niños!.... Y ella era tan linda, tan pequeña y buena como para inducirla a altos grados de pasión que solo conseguirían asustarla.

La falta de aíre pronto se hizo presente, y muy regañadientes…me obligué a separarme de ella para permitirle…bueno, permitirnos tomar un respiro.

—Vaya…—murmuró sorprendida por el acto de hacia unos segundos, el color escarlata de su mejilla era aun más fuerte que la ultima vez—eso fue…

—…Increíble—completé su frase sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos, sentía una enorme sonrisa extenderse por todo mi rostro y me aventuré a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Mi Bella.... sintiendo el momento aun más delicioso de lo que ella era.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza levemente con un leve sonrisa…—esto le va encantar a Renée.

—No tiene por que enterarse—me miró extrañada y confundida…estuvo a punto de contradecirme. ¡Ja!, ¡cuánto la conocía!…a Bella no se le daba para nada el "_buen don"_ de mentir y por supuesto tampoco gozaba haciéndolo con las personas que apreciaba…—Tranquila, no tendrás que mentir en nada…. Solo esperaremos a que el momento sea adecuado.

—No te entiendo

— Bueno, tal vez puedo ir en este momento a tu casa a pedirle tu mano al general Swan, Bella—no pude evitarlo, pegué una carcajada al ver como sus ojos de dilataban como platos y ponía semejante cara de incredulidad y espanto.

—No es gracioso, Edward—respondió ella frunciendo el ceño, reí una vez mas y acaricié su cabello para apaciguarla.

—Descuida pequeñuela….Aun tenemos años para pensárnoslo

Suspiró con alivió, y tal y como era su costumbre…se recargo en mi hombro para poder observar el estanque. Nos permitimos estar así durante un poco más de tiempo… no había necesidad de palabras, su sola presencia hacia un mundo más soportable para vivir…. Aun con un dictador arrogante, pobreza por doquier y represarías crueles antes los liberales… Siempre todo sería color de rosa si Bella estaba junto a mí.

—¡Isabella! —los gritos de Renée se escucharon desde la terraza. La tome de la mano y caminamos libres por los jardines hasta llegar a donde los Padres de Bella y los míos no esperaban…Renée Swan no tomó desapercibido el agarre entre Bella y yo, pero no dijo palabra alguna…nunca lo hacía, al igual que el general Swan…

Le di un leve beso en la mejilla y murmuré en suave _Te quiero_ en el oído, de modo que solo fuera ella la que podría escucharme. Me contestó con una sonrisa, acarició mi cabello durante unos segundos para después voltearse y desaparecer tras el pasillo que dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Edward…—Esme pronunció mi nombre con tono de querer recordarme alguna cosa que había olvidado.

—Descuida, Madre—le dije besándole la mano— no me he precipitado en nada Esperaré.

Les di la buenas noches y me dirigí a mi habitación…sonreí con suficiencia y me dediqué a esperar un fututo que estaba seguro no sería tan lejano. Un futuro que me imaginé seguro.

Un futuro a su lado sin ninguna complicación.

….vaya error de premonición que estaba cometiendo.


	5. Serenata

Serenata

**Bella**

**Puebla, 1909**

_Contrólate Bella… Tranquilízate_

El cuchillo siguió deslizándose… tan suave y lentamente. Imperceptible… , mostrando tras de él una fina línea color rojo vivo… que después simplemente iba abriéndose más y más, dejando al descubierto lo que aquella piel morena ocultaba tras de ella; Movimientos lentos, cuidadosos; Un color negro comenzó a dibujarse tras los cortes de perfecta simetría, y con el... pude localizar el punto de acero que estaba buscando_ No vayas a Vomitar, tienes que ser fuerte._ Tomé inmediatamente las pinzas y, con manos temblorosas… estrujé aquel punto metálico, para después sacarlo del costado de aquel campesino que yacía en la camilla del consultorio. Coloqué la pequeña bala de acero en la tela blanca que se hallaba en la mesa metálica con todos los demás utensilios de operaciones….

Mi estomago estaba hecho un lío, me obligué a aguantar un poco más las nauseas y retortijones. Comencé a desinfectar la herida, mordiéndome los labios de una manera frenética y desesperada…si seguí así, No tardarían en sangrar de la presión.

Nerviosa, sudando frío y temblando. Forzándome con todas mis fuerzas en ignorar a las dos personas que ahora se encontraban a una esquina de la habitación; Evaluando cada movimiento que daba, cualquier equivocación o desliz.… Suspiré y contuve el aire infinidad de veces. Me tranquilizaba que ahora, lo más difícil estaba por terminar….

Estiré mi mano para tomar la enorme aguja de metal que descansaba en la mesa. _Aguanta…. Ya vas a terminar._

Una mano nívea y blanca tomo mi muñeca, evitando que continuara con mi trabajo.

—Bella. Déjamelo a mí. Ha terminado tu evaluación— Carlisle tomó la aguja y se dedicó a terminar mi trabajo. Sonreí agradecida y el simplemente me miró con cariño. Un cariño de un verdadero Maestro, de un amigo…

—¿Y bien? — cuestionó con orgullo una vez terminado de coser la herida, dirigiéndose al hombre que aun se hallaba recargado en la esquina de aquel consultorio— Creo que así queda demostrado que Isabella Swan puede arreglárselas sin la necesidad de vigilancia médica o un curso previo de enfermería.

Aquel hombre se limitó a aclarar su garganta de manera ruidosa y exagerada. Carlisle enarcó las cejas mientras que yo solo esperé que diera su veredicto de una vez. No aguataría mucho tiempo. Se hizo un largo silencio en un lapso de lentos minutos en lo que solo podía mirar la pared blanca e inspirar profundamente en tiempos coordinasdos. Finalmente, Su robusto cuerpo caminó hacia nosotros a pasos lentos, parándose precisamente frente a mí.

—Muy Bien… Isabella Swan. Bienvenida al equipo de médicos Técnicos de la Ciudad de Puebla—extendió su mano, la tomé con una sonrisa tímida, si me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara; estaba segura… le vomitaría encima.

—Gracias... —susurré con voz entrecortada al Director del hospital de Puebla, el soltó mi mano y camino directo a Carlisle;

Mire en el rostro de mi Maestro el permiso para retirarme de aquel lugar. El ya debía de saber lo que me estaba pasando en ese preciso momento; Caminé a paso lento hasta la puerta del consultorio para cerrarla lentamente tras de mí. Una vez libre de los ojos de otra persona… Corrí desesperadamente por los pasillos expuestos de la casa de los Cullen, rezando porque mis pies no se atoraran contra alguna maseta o adorno colonial mientras hacia mi carrera… Decidí tomar la ruta de la cocina, esperando que así; ningún residente que se encontrara en la sala o terraza pudiera percatarse de mi presencia y urgencia…. Lancé mi cuerpo contra una de las puertas menos usadas de la casa y Finalmente llegué a mi destino. Abrí la puerta del baño de un tirón para después azotarla conmigo ya adentro, luego… dejé salir absolutamente todo….

No estuve segura de cuantos minutos pasaron… en esos momentos solo podía maldecir en voz alta mis suerte al abrazar aquel escusado. ¡Resultaba tan patética!, una verdadera lástima… me enorgullecía haber puesto el cerrojo a la puerta, haber escogido el baño más remoto de la casa de los Cullen… Nadie debía verme nunca así; ¡Absolutamente Nadie!

Sabía que debía ser más fuerte, esta era la profesión que había escogido desde hacia ya años atrás… la que me apasionaba y hacia sentir una persona realizada; La medicina era mi meta, mi propósito; no había otro tipo de cosa a la que no pudiera dedicar y eso ya lo había decidido desde que le ayudaba al Dr Cullen desde los 6 años… Pero… toda esa sangre…era…

—¡Me lleva la…! —croé al sentir aquel nuevo retortijón en el estomago, sacándolo de mi cuerpo de manera violenta y furiosa; Por que estaba furiosa…realmente furiosa conmigo misma; Debía ser más fuerte, debía aguantar este tipo de cosas desde hacia mucho tiempo; se suponía que en mi primera práctica iba a salir victoriosa, orgullosa. Y sin embargo… aquí estaba, vomitando y llorando como una perdedora…

…_Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para esto_ Pensé para mi misma alejando mi rostro del agujero, sentándome en el suelo de aquel baño y dándome unos minutos más para sufrir. Las lágrimas salieron solas. Siempre era simple llorar si nadie estaba ahí para verte.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al pensar de Carlisle, ¿Podía yo decepcionarlo de esa manera?, me iba a romper el corazón; sin embargo el no podría seguir perdiendo su tiempo en alguien que siente nauseas en su primer examen de medicina…. El merecía una mejor estudiante.

Dejé salir la última lágrima, guardándomela solo para mí. Luego de levantarme del suelo frío, me aseguré de que no quedará rastro o prueba de que yo estuve en aquel lugar y de lo que había estado haciendo en el. Suspiré una vez, limpiando mis ojos que ahora perdían el color rojo e hinchado de hacia unos pocos momentos. Quité el cerrojo de la puerta y al abrir la puerta me quedé completamente paralizada.

Ahí estaba, parado frente a la puerta del baño desde quien sabe Dios cuanto tiempo, y ahora a tan escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. No pude decir una palabra, asi que solo me dedique a contemplarlo; Era… tan, perfecto, tan hermoso y diferente. En esto años se había convertido en un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Tal vez majestuoso era la palabra que más asemejaba a describirlo; Alto, tez blanca, cabello cobrizo perfectamente desordenado… esa mirada verde esmeralda capaz de capturarme y hacerme desear nunca ser liberada.

Mientras más lo observaba estupefacta, me daba cuenta de que su expresión era temiblemente seria, frustrada y enfurecida; Temblé al sentir el centello de ira en sus ojos, clavado solamente en mí. Respiró fuertemente una vez y bajo su rostro, después de esto volvió a mirarme con sus emociones un poco mejor controladas.

—Carlisle esta preocupado por ti—murmuró, su rostro parecía cincelado en piedra—me pidió buscarte y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—Estoy bien—susurré en voz baja, sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara. Pude apreciar como sus puños se apretaban fuertemente, dejando a relucir las pequeñas venas de sus manos.

—¡Detesto cuando haces esto, Bella! —escupió con impotencia. Me alarmé en el momento en que me tomó fuertemente los brazos, sacudiéndome de manera frustrada para mirarlo a la cara— ¿Por qué tienes que apartarme?, ¿Por qué no me dejas compartir tu dolor? — sentí los ojos pesados una vez más, me obligué a no dejarlos liberarse, no ahora… no con el— ¡Mírame, Bella!, ¡Mírame!

—No puedo…—la voz se me quebró involuntariamente— No quiero que me veas así.

No escuché nada, pero de repente ahí estaba, envuelta de sus brazos, apretada fuertemente contra su pecho —No tienes ni idea de cuanto me duele no poder ayudarte. Como hacerlo si no me lo permites… me hace poner furioso. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a confiar en mí? —apretó más mi cuerpo contra el, claramente frustrado.

—Yo confío en ti, Edward—le juré separándome pocos centímetros de su pecho, lo suficiente para, esta vez… poder enfrentar su rostro. Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho al ver la impotencia y pesadumbre claramente grabada en su expresión.

—He estado aquí, fuera del baño… escuchándote maldecir, esperando como un idiota a que salieras. No lo hacías y supuse la razón. Dime, ¿es que acaso prefieres llorar sola y en el suelo que conmigo y en mis brazos?

De ninguna manera podía comparar el frío suelo contra sus cálidos y fuertes brazos… Sollocé sin poder evitarlo, al darme cuenta de que Edward también sufría, sufría por mí… —No quiero que se preocupen por mí, no quiero que sufran por mí—la voz se me quebró aun más, Estaba comenzando a perder el control de mi mismo, no supe si lo mejor era quedarme y aguantar… o meterme por segunda vez al baño.

—Bella, Mi Bella…—sus ojos se tiñeron de suavidad, una peligrosa suavidad—Ya es tiempo de que permitas a los demás ser fuertes por ti también—besó mi frente de una forma tan dulce y protectora, desarmándome completamente— Cuéntamelo, por favor—suplicó y yo no pude hacer más.

Me liberé con el de todo. Lloré y hablé como nunca lo había hecho enfrente de alguien… confesándole mis miedos, mis culpas y decepciones… El solo se dedicó a escuchar cada palabra que decía, y a abrazarme cuando el llanto ya no permitía hablar…Parecía en parte sorprendido, la última vez que Edward me había visto llorar había sido exactamente hace 11 años; cuando me descubrió en el jardín usando aquel vestido pomposo…Desde entonces a nadie más mostré una sola lágrima. Y Edward lo sabía, sabía que siempre buscaba un lugar para esconderme y sufrir sola…

—…No deberías sentirte de esa forma—me dijo al tiempo que acariciaba mi rostro de forma comprensiva—El mismo Carlisle vomito infinidad de veces y sintió miedo después de titularse como médico. Eres Fuerte, lograrás cualquier cosa que te propongas. Yo pongo mis manos al fuego a que es así.

Y, por alguna extraña razón, logré recuperar la motivación perdida. Algo en mi interior me decía que si Edward confiaba en mí no había más a tema de discusión

Varias semanas pasaron después de aquello. Edward había logrado despertar una nueva faceta en mí, una en donde el me había proporcionado un mejor refugio para mis penas que el suelo duro o una habitación en soledad… Ahora era el mi consuelo personal, mi soporte, yo no pude pedir algo mejor. Así que librada de todo miedo y culpa comencé a estudiar enfermería y medicina al mismo tiempo que hacía mis prácticas y trabajaba a lado del Dr Cullen; "_Hay que vomitar mucho para convertirse en Médico" _Fueron las palabras que me dijo una vez que regresé a su consultorio el día siguiente a mi examen _"Tienes pasión, Bella. Que nadie te demuestre lo contrario" _

El trabajo era increíblemente arduo, algunas noches las pasaba en vela ayudando en el consultorio y en la Cruz Roja. Cada día que pasaba aumentaban más los heridos por oficiales de gobierno o balaceados sin ninguna razón; Más todo aquellos heridos solían tener algo en común: Apoyaban y promovían la Campaña de Francisco I. Madero, un candidato a la presidencia dispuesto a cambiar las condiciones y extrema pobreza que el Porfirito había creado.

—Eso no esta bien, deberían renunciar. Que eso hombre no se dan cuenta de que tienen familias—dije una noche en el jardín de los Cullen después de terminar mis prácticas con Carlisle.

—Lo hacen por un mejor País. Eso es algo realmente valeroso —fue lo que Edward me contestó.

Edward, por su parte… ya se encontraba terminando la carrera de Derecho Estatal... Y con ella, se había inculcado las ideas de desafiar al Porfirito y de lucha por un gobierno democrático y liberal. A veces me daba la impresión de que sus ideas sobrepasaban más allá que los intentos de Emmett por encontrar un reto al repartir propaganda Maderista por toda Puebla. No faltaba a una sola reunión anti-reeleccionista en casa de Aquiles Serdán y se había hecho de nuevas amistades que compartían su mismo tipo de ideales; no le presté atención suficiente, pues pensé que sería solo búsquedas de desafíos al igual que su hermano mayor, de modo que lo dejé pasar.

Era un buen Abril cuando mi Familia y los Cullen decidieron tomarse unos cuantos días lejos de la Cuidad. Así que un martes por la mañana ambas familias decidimos tomar el tren para llegar a la cuidad de Guanajuato al día siguiente. Rosalie Hale nos acompañaba… algo que mi Madre vio bastante indecoroso, dado que Rosalie Y Emmett ya había formalizado su relación hacia dos años, y hace pocos meses… su compromiso matrimonial.

—Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez cual es la cuidad del amor? —me preguntó Edward al oído mientras nos encontrábamos caminando por los jardines del centro.

—Supongo que París…

—Te encuentras parada en la cuidad del amor, Bella. Y yo estoy justo a lado tuyo—respondió al tiempo que atrapaba mis labios con los suyos, uniéndome a el de esa manea tan significativa e inevitable…haciéndome desear que el mundo se detuviera cada vez que me besaba como el sabía.

Nos hospedamos en un Hotel cerca del Centro. Dividiéndonos habitaciones de manera significativa… Era de esperarse que Charlie Y Renée quisieran estar en una habitación ubicada en otro piso al la mía y Rose, al igual que el Dr Cullen y Esme, apartada de la que correspondía a sus hijos.

De modo que nos acomodamos como quisimos esa primera noche. Rose resultaba ser una compañera interesante, tal y como siempre lo había sido desde lo que llevo conociéndola…Resultaba sencillo charlar con ella.

—Y dime… ¿tus Padres ya lo saben? —preguntó Rose sentándose en la cama de seda.

—Hace poco que lo saben—contesté sin darle tanta importancia.

—¿Cómo lo tomaron? —cuestionó curiosa

—No les sorprendió en lo absoluto. Al parecer todo mundo ya se lo estaba esperando.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo de los míos.. —pude notar la chispa de melancolía en su mirar. Los Padres de Rose, no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con su compromiso con Emmett, pero ella siempre no daba a entender que lo que ellos opinaran y los ladridos de u perro lo escucharía con el mismo significado; nada.

Seguíamos conversando entradas las 12 de la noche cuando de repente se escuchó.

Los acordes y melodías que cada vez iban aumentando más de volumen conforme pasaba el tiempo. Llegué a creer al principió que era la música nocturna que solían tocar en Guanajuato en el centro histórico. Pero conforme el volumen iba aumentando más y más, me daba cuenta de que esto se estaba tratando de algo más…

Rose siguió el sonido de los violines, guitarras y trompetas al balcón de nuestra habitación —¡Santa Madre! — gritó al momento que entraba de nuevo y me tomaba fuertemente de la mano para que la siguiera de vuelta.

Salimos al balcón y la música aumentó. Recargué mi cuerpo contra el barandal del balcón y pude visualizar un grupo enorme de mariachis tocando a solo 1 piso de altura de mí. Me quedé sin aliento al observar quien era el que estaba a la cabeza de todos ellos.

_Madre mía…esto tienes que ser un Sueño._

Edward estaba ahí, sosteniendo una rosa color rojo en la mano derecha, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer que lo mirase. Al verme azomada sus ojos centellaron de una forma impresionante. Fue cuando el grupo de Mariachis inició una melodía diferente…

_Por ti seré capaz de atravesar el mar  
Para darte una flor  
Por ti seré capaz de convertirme sol  
para darte calor_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, amenazando con salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Jamás había escuchado a Edward cantar, ni siquiera cuando estaba frente al piano… Escucharlo ahora, en este preciso momento fue como escuchar a un ángel… su voz era increíblemente hermosa, suave y afinada… Esto era un sueño, el más precioso de todos lo que he llegado a tener.

_Por ti yo soy amor  
por ti yo soy dolor  
Por ti soy lo que quieras  
Con tal que me quieras como lo hago yo_

Rose estaba justo a mi derecha, no puse atención exactamente a lo que estaba haciendo… estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando la voz de Edward. Pero pude notar a Emmett debajo de nosotras haciendo señas que no me esforcé por descifrar.

_Por ti Seré capaz de ser amanecer  
para verte despertar  
Por ti seré capaz de desaparecer  
para poderte amar_

Por ti yo soy el bien  
Por ti yo soy el mal

_Por ti soy lo que quieras cuando tú lo quieras_

_Para ti soy Yo._

Respiré hondo una y otra vez, conteniendo mis lágrimas de emoción y dicha. Preguntándome que era lo que había hecho para merecer estar a lado de una persona como Edward. Inflándome de felicidad, esforzándome por no hiperventilar…. ¡Dios!, lo quería, lo quería como nunca. Mas que a mi misma, más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo…

_Piel de niña con ojos de te quiero  
Parece que en tu cara se reflejan dos luceros  
Piel de niña sonrisa de diamante_

_Las líneas de tu boca van grabadas en mi mente_

Lanzó la rosa hacia mi dirección, logré atraparla con mi mano. No me importó espinarme la palma con ella de tan fuerte que la estaba sosteniendo. Ahora solo existía el en mi mundo, el y nadie más. Me percataba de algo… Siempre me repetía a mi misma que quería a Edward, hoy me estaba dando cuenta de que querer era una palabra insignificante para describir la gama de emociones que él despierta en mí cada vez que lo tengo a mi lado, cada vez que me besa, me acaricia…. Yo no quería a Edward Cullen… Yo lo _**amaba. **_Lo__Amaba de forma irrefutable y devota….

_Por ti seré capaz de dar mi libertad _

_De perder la razón_

Por ti yo soy capaz de entrar  
por la ventana de tu corazón

Por ti yo soy ladrón  
Por ti yo soy señor

Por ti soy lo que quieras  
con tal de que me quieras como lo hago yo

Sentí mis piernas temblar cuando vi como, al inició de un intermedió musical de mariachis. Comenzaba a treparse por las ramas del árbol ubicado al frente derecho del balcón. Llegó hasta la rama que colgaba justamente a la esquina del barandal para después estar parado frente a mí. Mi corazón prácticamente se detuvo….

Me observó de una manera que nunca podré llegar a describir con palabras, besó una de mis manos y acercándose al oído susurró; —Te Amo Bella. Tal vez ni siquiera tu puedas llegar a figurar cuanto— tomo mi rostro entre sus mano, acariciando mis sonrojadas mejillas con su dedos pulgares…. Luego continuó.

_Piel de niña, adorada primavera  
las olas de tu cuerpo  
van pidiendo que te quiera  
Piel de niña  
de labios de amapola  
Me muero poco a poco cuando te acaricio Toda._

No me contuve ni un segundo más, me lancé a sus labios desesperada, Besándolo como nunca, regocijándome y tomando lo que, imposiblemente peri cierto, me pertenecía a mí. El correspondió de la misma manera, y ambos volamos al cielo y regresamos en un lapso de pocos minutos…. Gozando, amándonos.

—Hay algo que necesito hacer—murmuró con voz extraña apartándose unos centímetros de mí. Reclamé la distancia mientras el buscaba algo en el bolsillo del pantalón….

De repente, lo tuve ahí, de rodillas al frente mío… Con una mirada que no jamás podría llegar a igualar en perfección. —Isabella María Swan Martínez. Te amo más que a cualquier cosa existente en mi mundo. Cásate conmigo.

No necesité pensarlo, no flaqueé en ningún segundo

—Si… quiero casarme contigo.


	6. Balas

Balas

**Bella**

**Puebla, 1910**

Desde la primera vez que lo ví, supe que era completamente diferente…

Jasper Whitlock, mejor conocido como Mayor Whitlock. Nació en Nuevo México en el año de 1887. Infortunado hijo de Obreros... Comenzó a trabajar en la hacienda de más adinerado de la región de Monterrey cuando a penas tenía cumplidos los 7 años. Perdió a sus Padres 3 años después, al parecer… no soportaron el ritmo de trabajo, las pocas provisiones que se les proporcionaba como sueldo en las _tiendas de raya_ y la falta de atención medica para los obreros y trabajadores, que...según nos cuentan. Eran tratados más como mulas que como seres humanos.

Jasper Whitlock fue diferente a todos los demás trabajadores. El, a diferencia de sus compañeros que soportaban el trabajo las 14 horas del día, o los constantes maltratos de sus patrones, las carencias de una vida digna y la desesperanza…. Jasper, fue el único que Tuvo el suficiente valor para Oponerse y Proponerse hacer algo al respecto: Fue acusado de Homicidio a su Patrón y condenado a ser fusilado por las autoridades Porfiristas de Nuevo León. Nunca se supo como Jasper Whitlock logró escapar de su condena, tampoco la razón de cómo pudo hacerse del dinero suficiente para levantar sus cargos y proporcionar una mejor vida a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo. Desafiar infinidad de veces al gobierno sin ser asesinado o encarcelado y reunir un gran numero de seguidores a su causa…Convirtiéndose en un guerrillero, un general a honra de los obreros y campesinos; y esas son unas de las pocas razones porque se ha vuelto tan famoso en Puebla y otros estados del centro, buscado y admirado por los miembros del partido Anti-reeleccionista, rebeldes contra el porfiriato u otras personas que luchaban incansablemente por hallar una reforma en el gobierno.

No me enteré de su historia hasta años después de haberlo conocido. Solo recuerdo que el día en que lo ví por primera vez; supe que guardaba más de un solo secreto y que….de alguna forma ardua de comprender aun para mí; Formaría parte de mi vida y mi destino de manera inevitable, lamentable y milagrosa.

—Buenas Tardes—fueron las primeras palabras que escuché de su boca. A simple vista, cualquiera podría decir que lucia demasiado joven para ser un guerrillero de tal prestigio. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero fornido. Sus ojos azulados e intensos… Y se podía apreciar el brillo de su cabellera rubia a pleno rayo de sol… Rasgo que sin duda lo delatan su sangre Norteamericana.—Jasper Whitlock, encantado de conocerlos.

Era una tarde normal el Puebla. Bueno, al menos lo era exclusivamente para mí; Edward no había parado de hablar desde hacia semanas que le notificaron la noticia de que, el Joven y Admirado Whitlock vendría a la cuidad para visitar a Aquiles Serdán; Uno de los lideres del Club Anti-reeleccionista en Puebla... Su emoción fue aun mayor cuando le notificaron el interés que tenía aquel guerrillero por conocer a Edward en persona; Todo gracias a las lenguas Pueblanas, que no paraban de hablar de los rebeldes hermanos Cullen y sus ideales.

—Edward Cullen—pronunció Edward educadamente mientras apretaba la muñeca de Jasper de forma de saludo—y permítame presentarle a Mi prometida; Isabella Swan.

Me limité a hacer una leve inclinación en forma de saludo. Jasper simplemente mi miró con suspicacia, enarcando una de sus cejas; como si mi presencia en aquella platica de hombres le fuera bastante incomoda…¡Perfecto!, ¡Un héroe Patrio Machista! _Idiota_ Fue la primera descripción que pensé de el. E incluso hoy en día no me he arrepentido de calificarlo algunas veces de esa manera…

— ¿Swan?, ¿Es acaso usted Hija del Ex-General Gringo? —preguntó. Pude ver la burla en sus ojos. A caso este gringo se burlaba de la nacionalidad de Charlie. _Payaso _

—El General Charlie Swan—corregí sin disimular mi enfado e indignación— Ella misma.

Edward me apretó mas contra su costado, pidiéndome de manera silenciosa que controlara mi genio. No le hice el más mínimo caso.

—Un placer Señorita. Y Muchas felicidades por el Compromiso— enfatizó la última palabra y miró a Edward de una forma burlona y extraña, una mirada que yo no pude interpretar…Pero que estoy segura, Edward si por la leve risa que profirió como resultado.

—Muchas Gracias—respondimos los dos en coro. El con verdadero agradecimiento por aquel comentario. Yo, con la esperanza que se largara de una buena vez.

—Supongo que los veré en la reunión, ¿Me equivoco? —anunció antes de irse.

—Seremos los primeros ahí—contestó mi acompañante con suficiencia.

Jasper Whitlock sonrió, una sonrisa que, me pareció…ocultaba una gran satisfacción ante la respuesta de Edward. Aunque, sin bien lo analizaba… todo de Edward causaba en el Joven Whitlock una curiosidad inmensa. Como si mi prometido fuera una pieza que hacia mucho tiempo el estaba matándose por encontrar; un descubrimiento que no dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Me llené de coraje, y…¿Por qué no? De enfermizos celos ante este mi hipótesis…. Edward tenía una aferración estúpida y gran ímpetu por la política y el cambio. Características que lo asemejaban con Whitlock… Mi prometido era dedicado, efusivo; Un libertador escondido… Jasper podía oler esa pasión a kilómetros de distancia. Lo conseguía descifrar con simples expresiones faciales que Edward mostraba cada vez que se hablaba del tema del cambio y la autonomía.

Justo lo que Jasper necesitaba en sus filas y levantamientos.….

Fruncí el seño a la figura del Joven Whitlock, que ahora se hallaba cruzando la esquina del zócalo de Puebla. Edward no pasó esto desapercibido.

— ¿Celosa? —preguntó el en un susurró entre burlón y orgulloso. Rodeando mi cintura desde mis espaldas y besándome el cuello con dulzura.

—Asustada…—dije en voz casi inaudible. ¿Cómo podía seguir enfadada con semejantes labios rozando mi piel?

— ¿Asustada? —pareció extrañado. Dejó de abrazarme e hizo voltear mi rostro con sus manos para que lo mirase— ¿De qué estas asustada?

—De que te metas en esto más de lo que debes—Sentí escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo antes las hipótesis que me formulaba si aquello llegaba a pasar. Por un milisegundo comencé temblar—…de que al final ya no puedas salir.

Edward no me contestó. Se limitó a observarme de una manera seria, inescrutable, luego, y sin previó aviso… Besó mis labios de forma frenética…. Un beso muy diferente a lo que me había dado veces anteriores; Cargado de pasión y sentimientos que en ese momento me fueron imposibles de interpretar. Lo único de lo que me daba cuenta, era de que cuando me besaba…no podía hacer nada más que dejarme llevar, desaparecer del mundo exterior y perderme en el roce perfecto de sus labios, los movimientos excitantes de su lengua entre mi boca. No había mejor experiencia que aquella…Y solo por eso; Mi miedo desapareció tras un agujero profundo, siendo remplazado por el deseo, el amor que este hombre hacia latir en mí cada vez que chocaba su boca contra la mía…

No pude recordar que era lo que le estaba diciendo. Me había hipnotizado por completo. Aun cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos- dando paso al aíre para respirar- aun sentía los latido errantes de mi pecho y la mejillas ardiéndome en el rostro.

Edward atrapó mis manos, apretándolas con fuerza mientras sus ojos aun estaban posados en mí

—Estás consiente de que Jamás haría algo que nos fuera perjudicar, ¿Verdad, Bella? —sonaba como si intentara conversarse más a el mismo que a mí—Que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti y por que Te Amo…

Asentí con la cabeza, aun aturdida. Esa acción fue más que suficiente para el

Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez de una forma más corta, más inocente y dulce. Me sonrió levemente y tomó mi mano ara continuar con nuestro camino.

A estas alturas, ya todos Puebla sabían de nuestro compromiso y de los acontecimientos de hace algunos meses en Guanajuato. La boda se había planeado para principios de Enero de 1911, si todo iba tal y como lo queríamos. Edward ya había terminado su carrera y el trabajo se le presentó a las puertas de su casa… Solo faltaba yo, Me quedaban solo pocos meses para terminar mis cursos de enfermería. Todo gracias a las enseñanzas y prácticas de Carlisle Cullen me compartía en su consultorio… Puse ascender más rápidamente que mis compañeras. En ocasiones mis Profesores y médicos de la Cruz Roja no paraban de decir que yo debía de llevar por lo menos una tercera parte de la carrera de medicina en consecuencia de involucrarme a temprana edad en el consultorio del Dr Cullen y en las consultas y operaciones en que el me dejaba intervenir.

El futuro de iba camuflando de un perfecto color de Rosa; Salud, Carrera y Boda… ¿Podía a caso pedir algo mejor?. Sin embargo…

Nunca me imaginé lo que vendría a finales del mes de Octubre… Ni lo que comenzaría a mediado del mes de Noviembre.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. Manifestaciones de obreros y campesinos en diferentes partes del País terminaron en masacre y derramamientos de Sangre. El Pueblo estaba pagando las consecuencias de revelarse. Y ahora leía muertes y represarías en los periódicos matutinos que Charlie aventaba en la mesa del comedor después de que maldecía frustrado el gobierno que nos había tocado tener… La Dictadura que estábamos condenados a soportar.

Las reuniones anti-reeleccionistas se hicieron más frecuentes. Y esta vez, a regañadientes de Edward, procuraba acompañarlo a cada una de ellas. Asegurándome de que en caso de llevarlo preso durante un día, al menos estuviera yo como su compañía y como mi alivio personal. …Nunca nos descubrieron, un verdadero milagro dados los contantes arrestos que se llevaban al cabo a muchos compañeros y conocidos de mi Prometido…

Mi inseguridad se convirtió en miedo cuando encontré en la Cruz Roja y en el consultorio del Dr Cullen a infinidad de pacientes, todos heridos de balas perdidas o confortamientos con la policía por revelarse a ir a prisión, aunque la condena solo les durara pocos días. Mi miedo se convirtió en Pánico y Horror; Al correrse la noticia del encarcelamiento de Francisco I. Madero en San Luis Potosí, y después de esto… La difusión del Plan de San Luis; Anunciando que el 20 de Noviembre de 1910…Todo México se levantaría en armas contra la dictadura Porfirista.

Mordí mis labios para ahogar un grito. ¡Santo Dios!...La Guerra, había comenzado.

Esme, al igual que yo, Tomamos cartas en el asunto. Edward ya no debía salir para reuniones anti-reeleccionistas o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la Revolución que se estaba asomando por nuestra ventana…. Emmett salió de la cuidad junto con Rosalie esa misma noche, sin premeditar un regreso cercano. Gracias a la fama que el mayor de los Cullen se había formado. El sería uno de los primero a quienes buscarían una vez estallado el conflicto.

La fecha, sin previó aviso, Llegó… Y no me refiero al inició de la Revolución Mexicana…la que sin duda marcó la vida de miles de Mexicanos inevitablemente. Sino la fecha que marcó la mía; la fecha que nunca olvidaré y la que, sin duda hubiera dado mi ultimo suspiro, mi alma, cualquier cosa imposible que se me pidiera con tal de poder evitar… el 18 de Noviembre de 1910 dio inició a lo que sería la peor de mis congojas.

La mañana era tenebrosamente silenciosa. Edward y Yo caminábamos por las calles, totalmente desoladas…demasiado tenebrosas. Extraño, siendo una mañana tan clara y nítida en el cielo…. Sentía la tensión en el aíre, sabía que algo andaba mal, algo no estaba bien. Y es ahora cuando me maldigo a mi misma de no haberme alejarme del ambiente toxico que se percibía aquel terrible día desde un principio… ¿Cuántas cosas no pudimos habernos evitado de tan solo no haber salido de nuestras casas?...

Silencio, tenebroso silencio Y Luego… Disparos. Sonidos ensordecedores resonando en diferentes direcciones, pero siempre cercanos a nosotros. Me paralicé... Había escuchado en boca de mi Padre la adrenalina y emoción que el experimentaban en las batallas cuando aún era General… Pero esto no era como me lo solía describir…

Era completamente aterrador. El miedo se asomó, y lejos de hacerme reaccionar rápidamente, solo provocó que me estancara a mi misma…. No podía moverme

—¡Corre, Bella! —Estaba atemorizada, completamente paralizada. Edward tuvo que jalar con fuerza mi brazo para obligarme a correr detrás de el —¡CORRE!

No fue una carrera, porque no corríamos de manera regular… Los disparos eran tan cercanos que a veces Edward tenía que empujarme al suelo pedregoso para esquivar las balas que no iban en direcciones fijas. Vagamente escuchaba los gritos de otras personas. Supuse que intentando escapara al igual que nosotros… Continuamos huyendo sin un destino, pues no había ligar posible donde ocultarnos… Cuando escuché sonido ensordecedor, casí rompiéndome los tímpanos a mi lado derecho. No me di la oportunidad de voltearme para averiguarlo. Edward me arrastró con fuerza hacia la izquierda. Quedamos tirados justo frente a uno vehículo que casualmente se encontraba ahí. Brindándonos un leve protección de las balas.

Mis pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas cuando encontré a un hombre yaciendo en el suelo justo en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos hace unos segundos. Le había dado de lleno. _Pude haber sido yo _Pensé y me estremecí de forma violenta.

Edward me obligó a volver la mirada, tomando mi rostro fuertemente entre sus palmas —Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —el miedo y la preocupación estaban grabados en sus ojos. _Bien_ sopese aquella palabra, por supuesto… era la menos indicada para describir mi estado en estos precisos momentos. No me encontraba para nada Bien—¡Bella, contéstame! — urgió ansioso al no escuchar ninguna respuesta. Obligué a mi organismo a salir del estado de Shock.

—Cre… Creo que si—tartamudeé patéticamente y el me abrazó arrebatadamente.

—Lo siento. ¡Maldita sea!, tu no deberías pasar por esto —su voz estaba teñida de furia y frustración, a apretó más contra el… Pensé sentir alivio, pero lejos de eso, su abrazo solo me causó más terror. Para mí, el tampoco debería estar pasando por esto.

Experimenté otro tipo de ardor cuando sus brazos me arrinconaron más en su pecho. Me tomo desprevenida Y esta vez no pude contener un sollozo. El se separó de mí instantáneamente. Dilató sus pupilas una vez que me observó con más detenimiento. Luego…el verde de sus ojos se oscureció impregnado de una ira temible. Este solo duró unos segundos. Luego la turbación inundó su rostro.

—¡Estás sangrando! —apuntó mi brazo derecho. Al principió me confundí, ¿Sangrando, yo?...Una punzada de dolor invadió mi brazo después de aquella pregunta mental. Viré mi cabeza a la derecha. OH…Efectivamente, estaba sangrando…Al parecer una bala si alcanzó a rosarme levemente, tal vez no pude sentir nada por el completo pavor en el que me hallaba. _Un golpe de Suerte, Pude haber muerto._

Desgarré una tira de la falda. Edward hizo el resto…Vendó rápidamente la herida…Levemente profunda en mi brazo. Luego solo me tomó en brazos. Esperando a que todo terminara, si es que la vida no lo permitía.

—Ya comenzó—murmuró entre dientes—Puedo verlo claramente. Y comienzan desde la fuente de la rebelión.

No comprendí nada en absoluto. Me mantuve en silencio aun envuelta en sus brazos. El comprendió mi ignorancia —Aquiles Serdán debe estar muerto. Estamos en la calle se su casa.

La comprensión llegó en ese momento. Ahora podía reconocer el lugar donde nos estábamos ocultando…solo a unas casas de la residencia de uno de los líderes del grupo rebelde… En la mera boca del lobo. ¡Oh Por Dios!, no había esperanza alguna… Este iba a ser nuestro fin.

—Edward…—susurré, mi voz me tiritaba, sonaba patética—Te amo…—cerré los ojos con fuerzas, no podía ahora darme el lujo de llorar.

—No me gusta el tono que empleas Bella. Suena a despedida—gemí , me fue imposible retener el liquido en mis ojos más tiempo. Edward rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, recargando mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros—Esto no es el fin, Bella, vamos sal ir de esto, sobrevivirás…Que un mal rayo me parta si no…

—No digas Idioteces—sollocé molesta. El me aprisionó mas contra el.

—Te Amo…Y por eso mismo no voy a permitir que esto terminé tan fácilmente—acarició mi cabello, luego me besó—Confía en mí…

—Es lo que siempre hago….—Esta vez lo besé yo. No con la libertad que siempre solía tener, pero si con la esperanza de que mis labios pudieran transmitirle el fervor que experimentaba amarlo de tal manera.

—¡EHH!, ¡Aquí hay mas! —Un solado se percató de nosotros.

No reaccioné rápido pero mi prometido sí. Una vez más nos encontrábamos huyendo por las calles traicioneras y mortales… No duró mucho. Pronto dimos contra la pared de una calle cerrada. Edward jaló mi cuerpo contra la pared y se colocó justo frente a mí, cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con su espalda… Escuché el sonido de pasos corriendo hacia nosotros, y los ruidos metálicos al ritmo de ellos…. _¡No!, ¡Iba a recibir las balas por mí!_

Moví mi cuerpo para zafarme de su protección, pero el solo me aprisionó mas contra la pared —Que ni se te ocurra—me amenazó en voz baja, y yo rompí a llorar otra vez.

—¡Ahí están! —gritó uno de los policías. El grupo corrió hasta quedar justo frente a nosotros… Apuntándonos con sus fusiles.

— ¡Llévenselos! —gritó otro hombre uniformado, al parecer…el líder de aquel escuadrón.

Apartaron de Edward del frente. Tomándome bruscamente de mis brazos, pegando mi pecho contra la ´pared como si de verdad fuera un peligroso criminal… Escuché un estruendo detrás de mi y dejé de sentir la fuerte presión de la pared contra mi pecho. Contemplé con horror al oficial sangrando y a Edward carcomiéndose de furias con los puños cerrados...

—¡No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima! —escupió con voz tatamente acida, soltando otro puñetazo. Seguí pegada a la pared, inmovilizada al ver como ahora se enfrentaba contra los siete oficiales armado—¡Vete de aquí! —me gritó.

No Pude —¡Con un demonio, Bella!, ¡¡¡HUYE!!!

No lo hice.

A cambio de ello, me uní también a la lucha. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo inmovilizaran. A el y a mí… Caminamos sujetos fuertemente por nuestros captores a un enorme vehículo con una cabina con rejas… Dentro se encontraban mas personas encerradas. Nos empujaron al interior y cerraron la puerta de un azotón, haciendo que las varillas de metal resonaras de forma chirriante. Me quedé en silencio… Con Edward frente a mí… Sangrando del labio y la parte superior de la ceja por la confrontación. Me helé al encontrarme con una mirada intensa, furica y de dolor…

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó en un susurro— Pudiste haber escapado…¿Por qué haces esto?

—Por qué te seguiría al mismo paredón con tal de permanecer contigo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Era demasiada felicidad. Ya era tiempo de que comenzará la problemática :S**

**Solo una aclaración. Situé esta situación e la historia de la revolución original… Según se he investigué…. La primera sangre derramada en la Revolución Mexicana fue la Aquiles Serdán, por órdenes del gobierno Poblano….la misma fecha que indiqué en el ficc… Un poco exagerado de mi parte….**

**Discúlpenme ¡Me encanta lo melodramático! XD**

**Muchas grax por su reviews!! Es bueno saber que les gusta como la estoy manejando…**

**Un beso mordelón a todos!!!**


	7. Tras las rejas

Tras las rejas

**Puebla**

**Edward 1910**

Bella dormía incomoda a mi lado. Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que nos trajeron aquí.

La celda era mohosa, mal oliente y descuidada. Un verdadero chiquero. Una persona no debería permanecer en este lugar con dichas condiciones. ¿Cómo lograban sobrevivir en este pedazo de infierno?. El olor fétido y penetrante, el frío quemaba la piel… la tierra y el polvo, las ratas y cucarachas revoloteando a pocos centímetros de nosotros, las constantes miradas de otros reos recelosos, sedientos de sangre y de sentirse fuertes en un lugar donde tu persona valía menos que unas pocas monedas de Oro. No importaba que fueras honrado, que fueras importante allá fuera… Aquí ninguno era mejor, aquí no te veían como un ser humano.

Todo se encontraba en silencio. Suponía que ya eran altas horas de la madrugada. No lo sabía, en este lugar un minuto bien podría parecerme una hora. La poca luz de la luna se filtraba levemente por los huecos del techo de ladrillo; esa fue la única forma coherente para deducir el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que nos trajeron aquí.

La brisa fresca que se daba paso por los agujeros se combinaba de manera cruel con el frío de los ladrillos y roca cacariza. Sentí el cuerpo de Bella tiritar en mi Pecho, aún dormía… Frunciendo fuertemente los labios y los ojos por la obvia incomodidad en la que se encontraba su cuerpo, y el helado ambiente en el que intentaba descansar.. Apreté más su pecho contra mí, esperando que con eso pudiera proporcionarle aunque fuera un poco de calor corporal…. Eso pareció confortarla un poco. Revisé por milésima vez su brazo, esperando que el sangrado se hubiera detenido, deslizando el trozo de tela de su piel…. Intentando limpiar la herida con lo que pudiera encontrar… Era imposible. Estando encerrado aquí cabían pocas posibilidades de que sanara…

Gruñí al percibir nuevamente la cólera nacer desde mis entrañas. Notar no solo la herida de su brazo. Las raspaduras de sus manos, los leves moretones en su cara y cuello, causado por interponerse en aquella batalla… ¿¡Pero, es que no había sido lo suficientemente claro!?, ¿¡Qué demonios tenía ella que seguir haciendo aquí cuando pudo haber escapado?!. La imagen de ella metiéndose en la pelea, intentando golpear cuando jamás en su vida había utilizado un puño, armándose de un valor inquebrantable de que yo nunca podría llegar a reunir. Frágil y hermosa contra una multitud de cerdos hambrientos de poder…. La imagen me retorció el estomago e hizo mi venas arder...... Preferí gruñir para canalizar mi ira en vez de golpear al preso que dormía a una esquina de nuestra celda.

Volví a ocuparme del sangrado en su brazo. Miedo corrió por mi cuerpo al ver que ahora la herida comenzaba a tornarse de un color oscuro; se le estaba infectando, si no recibía atención médica pronto… Me reprimí en pensar lo que podría llegar a pasar. Volví a tratar de retirar la suciedad de su piel, inútilmente…. Yo no sabía absolutamente nada de medicina. ¡Demonios!

—Olvídalo, muchacho—nuestro compañero de Celda ahora estaba consiente. Seguramente mi gruñido lo había despertado. —Solo la infectaras más….

—¡¿Y que pretendes que haga!? —gruñí con el ira consumiéndome—¿¡Qué Me quede viéndola sin hacer nada?!

—Esa niña va a morir—susurró como si habláramos de algo sencillo y sin importancia—A menos de que por arte de magia te saquen esta noche de aquí—rió burlonamente ante esa imposibilidad.

Tragué con dificultad la bilis de que juntaba en mi garganta… ¿Algún instintivo más para alimentar mi cólera?, ya tenía suficiente por hoy. Maldije al tipo con las palabras que nunca utilizaría frente a Bella si estuviera despierta. Este solo me dedicó una sonrisa amarga, recargó su cabeza contra las piedras de ladrillo haciendo el intento de volver a recuperar el sueño que yo le había arrebatado. Traté de acomodar mejor el cuerpo de Bella sobre mi pecho, solo para mantenerla lo más cómoda posible dentro de esta pocilga… En un leve movimiento sus ojos pestañaron desorientados

—Edward yo…—pronunció con voz soñolienta y monocorde.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —interrumpí recargándola contra mi, ahora despierta, noté la leve queja de dolor en sus rostro conforme la iba incorporando, una punzada recorrió mi cuerpo inmediatamente.

—Me siento bien, ¿Tu estas bien?...¿Cómo están los golpes?—una pésima mentirosa, en su cara podía leerse la incomodidad y sufrimiento que sus heridas le causaban.

—Bah, no te preocupes por mí—contesté marcando un tono despreocupado en mis palabras. Coloqué una palma sobre su frente inconscientemente, la sensación de fuego recorrió mi mano provocando que la retirara completamente asustado…

—¡Estas ardiendo! —grité impotente, furico y asustado. Estaba seguro de que una vez mas, despertaría a reo que compartía nuestra celda, pero eso no me importaba…

—No es nada—se apresuró ella a decir.

—¡Nada! —grazné enfadado—No seré Doctor, Bella. Pero tampoco soy estúpido…—bajé el tono de mi voz, no convenía hablar demasiado en un lugar como ese—Dime la verdad. Esa herida se está infectando, ¿no es así? —estaba seguro de que mi mirada en este momento debía resultar una de las más firmes y coléricas. Ella simplemente la retuvo, con afán de querer oponerse y mantener una mentira ridícula. Obviamente no lo consiguió, terminó agachando su cabeza y asintiendo levemente a mi comentario.

—¿Hay posibilidades de detener la infección? —rogué por que mi timbre firme no se quebrara de desesperación delatante de ella. No me contestó, pude percibir como su cuerpo se tensaba levemente y sus ojos se dilataban considerablemente. Su silencio se prolongo de una manera tortuosa, en la que yo conocía las respuestas pero me negaba a aceptarlas…

—Necesito antibióticos y un lugar limpio…—dijo casi en un susurro—no puedo hacer nada si permanezco aquí.

Un gritó se le escapó de sus labios al ver como mi puño chocaba contra los fríos ladrillos de la cárcel, el golpe provocó un sonido sordo, pero con la intensidad suficiente para que ella percibiera el dolor que este me había causado en los nudillos. Incluso pequeñas piedrillas se colaron y cayeron al suelo después del choque… el liquido rojo en mi mano también se hizo notar segundos después se separarme de la pared filosa y rocosa. Bella me miró horrorizada durante tiempo indefinido, no me preocupe en ese momento de tranquilizarla… solo me podía permitir pesar que no me importaba la manera en que sus ojos se fijaran en mí…. Siempre y cuando estos siempre se mantuvieran abiertos. Siempre.

La tomé salvajemente de la cintura, cerrando mis brazos entorno a ella. No profirió palabra alguna o queja, en vez de eso, ciñó su cuerpo más cerca a mí de lo que pudo haber estado antes.

Así…. Fue pasado el tiempo.

Conforme las horas corrían, sentía su cuerpo mucho más ardiente y sus músculos aflojarse, intentaba mantenerla ocupada…charlaba con ella y la obligaba a contestarme. Con esfuerzos, Bella luchaba por mantenerse consiente, podía ver como los parpados le pesaban cada vez más…. No solo por la fiebre que iba condenadamente en aumento, sino también por el cansancio e impresión de aquel día…

—Ya no…puedo…—las palabras a penas las podía pronunciar coherentemente. Aun con la oscuridad podía percibir el brillo de las gotas de sudor acumuladas en sus mejillas y frente, combinándose armónicamente con el brillo de sus ojos ante la escasa luz de luna asomada por los agujeros del techo….. Su imagen de tormento fue partiéndome lentamente.

—Aférrate, Bella—le supliqué una y otra vez, mientras la mantenía ceñida a mí, a estas alturas yo también me encontraba sudando por el contacto caliente de su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Ya no…ya no—balbuceó una y otra vez. Me aterroricé en pensar que los delirios comenzaran a invadirla.

—Mantente despierta, ¡Aférrate! —Volví a implorarle una y otra vez—Aférrate a la vida, no te sueltes…. ¡aférrate a mí! — Mi comentario logró mantenerla luchando durante más tiempo. Apretó fuertemente sus dedos contra mi camisa sucia y así los mantuvo durante una hora más, tomando mis palabras de manera muy literal… pero no fue suficiente…

Bella cerró los ojos después de aflojar los dedos entorno a mi ropa. —¡Bella! —pero no me respondió, la inconsciencia logró encerrarla, de modo que ni siquiera mis gritos, suplicas y sacudidas lograron despertarla… La fiebre no daba cuartel y pronto los delirios se hicieron en verdad presentes… Susurraba mi nombre, siempre mi nombre entre gemidos y quejas…. El espectáculo más tenebroso y doloroso que nunca pude llegar a presenciar…

—Debería matarla de una vez, muchacho—interrumpió una vez mas nuestro compañero de celda—La pobre esta pasado un martirio, como yo lo hago al escucharla.

—¡Cierra el pico! —le grité desesperado y enfurecido, tanto que no medí mis propias palabras—¡Chingada Madre, solo cierra ese puto pico!

El tipo no volvió a pronunciar palabra después.

El dolor e impotencia llegaron a mi punto límite. Jamás me había sentido más inútil e idiota, me estaba ahogando en mi propia desesperación…desesperado y acongojado. Sucumbiendo ante la culpa de permitir que ella estuviera expuesta a semejantes disputas de poder…Este era el país en donde Bella vivía, este era el país que iba a provocar su muerte….

¡NOO!

Sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza ante aquella idea, ¡Era el pensamiento más enfermo que jamás hubiera pasado por mi cabeza!. Maldije mis fuerzas, ¡Demonios!,. ya no podía retenerlo más tiempo… toque sus cabellos con mis rostro. Derrotado, deje la las fibras cafés de su cabeza enjuagaran las lagrimas frustradas de mis mejillas.

Fue la primera y la última vez que permití a mis ojos humedecerse frente a otras personas, aunque estas no dieran voto de ello… la oscuridad impedía que alguien fuera testigo real de mi caída. Emmett estaría sumamente decepcionado de mí después de repetirme miles de veces a mis 5 años que los hombres nunca lloraban…

Entre mi llanto, supliqué… que alguien la sacara de aquí, que alguien la salvara…. ¡Que me importaba si yo me quedé en este infierno eternamente!, pero que por lo menos, ella lograra salir para recuperarse. Al mismo tiempo… maldije tantas cosas; maldije la herida que le impedía recuperarse, maldije la cárcel que la retenía, Maldije al estúpido gobierno, el único culpable de que alguien inocente como Bella, pagara con su sangre los desquites e intentos por conservar el poder….

De modo que entre plegarias y rabia… hice un juramento inquebrantable; Si Bella se salvaba. Si lográbamos salir de aquí. Haría hasta lo imposible para que los imbéciles responsables de haberla lastimado y reprimido. Pagaran con creces todo esto…. No solo los oficiales, ¡El mismo gobierno!. No descansaría hasta saber que ella viviera de verdad a salvo…..

Los leves rayos de la mañana se asomaron por los agujeros del techo, anunciándome que ya habíamos pasado más de 24 horas encerrados aquí…. Mi esperanzas se hicieron añicos. No íbamos a salir nunca…. Iba a perderla.

Locura combinada con fastidio, frustración y congoja. Grité como idiota por atención y ayuda…. Por supuesto, a nadie le importaba…. Mi voz se extinguió mientras me soltaba de la esperanza de salvarla…. Me dejé caer agotando junto a ella, esperando a que mis últimos respiros se fueran junto a ella…aunque eso fuera imposible. Yo aun mantenía fuerza para sobrevivir bastantes días….

Escuché el sonar de las rejas abrirse a metros de mí. Levanté la cabeza sin mucho interés de lo que podría pesar…. Un reo mas que traen a este averno seguramente… Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a una mujer esbelta y pequeña junto a un oficial justo en la puerta…. Claramente tratando de identificar a alguien.

—¡Son ellos! —señaló en nuestra dirección. Los ojos se entornaron con peligrosa curiosidad y sin ninguna explicación del guardia, caminó a nuestra celda y exigió que se abriera la puerta… El oficial no replicó, tomo las llaves y lentamente dejó abrir la reja para que la chica extraña lograra pasar.

Esta se inclinó ante nosotros —Llévatela, nos vamos de aquí—fue lo que dijo… yo no pregunté, la esperanza explotó en mi pecho, las fuerzas regresaron a mì de manera milagrosa. De un solo y rápido movimiento, levanté el cuerpo de Bella, tomándolo entre mis brazos y salì de aquel asqueroso agujero detrás de la muchacha, que ahora se había convertido en nuestra salvadora….

—¿Còmo nos….?—formulé la pregunta cuando ya nos hallábamos fuera de las celdas de la cárcel.

—Jasper Withlock esta allá afuera… reunió el dinero suficiente para sobornar a los vigilantes.

—Gracias…—fue la única palabra sincera y cargada de verdera gratitud que podía dedicarle—¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

La chica no me contestó hasta que estuvimos completamente fuera de aquel establecimiento. Pude alcanzar a ver un automóvil y a Jasper Withlock escondido detrás de el. Al llegar a el la chica dio indicaciones con señas al rubio que ahora podía salir… Giró su cuerpo en torno a mí….

—Alice Brandon de Withlock. Ahora no más preguntas, tenemos que llevarla a que la atienda inmediatamente.

:::::::::::::::::::

**¡Y Alice hace su aparición!**

**Una disculpa muy grande por no mostrar signo de vida estas dos semanas, la escuela me trae como loca… ¡Menos mal ya son vacaciones! UFFF**

**¿Aclaraciones?...mmm, creo que ahora no hay ninguna. XD….. Cualquier duda por favor notifíquemelo en sus reviews… Sin creen que el sufrimiento a penas a empezados…. Ufff…lo que viene después muajaja…**

**Ah… por cierto, me acabo de leer la nueva novela de Steph…. Y también leì por ahì que algunos de twilight fans prácticamente la estaban desechando!!, de verdad espero que esa escrito haya sido una exageración o una simple mentira…. Porque la obra esta fantástica…. La huésped es una novela diferente a Crepúsculo…. Pero fascinante.**

**En verdad recomendada…. **

**Sin mas, les mando un beso….**

**Cuidense y felices vacaciones!**


	8. Despedida

Despedida

**Bella**

**Puebla, 1910**

No abrí mis ojos hasta sentirme completamente segura de poder encontrar mis parpados... Y es que estaba rodeada de oscuridad, pero no era el umbral frío y callado al que llegaba a estar acostumbrada las pocas veces que me perdía en mi inconsciencia. No, esta oscuridad era ardiente…. El calor me sofocaba, era incapaz de perderme y olvidarme del dolor como veces anteriores. Inocentemente lo sufría; ¿He muerto?, ¿A caso caí al infierno?.......Lo dudaba, el infierno no debía hacerme sufrir de una manera tan poco practica…. Agonizaba, pero no estaba muriendo de dolor. Era caliente, pero no me estaba quemando; Simplemente me atormentaba estarme ahogando entre tanto sopor. Era tremendamente incomodo.

Poco a poco, mi mente fue abriéndose a lo hechos y a cuanto había a su alrededor… Pude sentirme tendida, ya no percibía las piedras en mis rodillas. Me asusté, al darme cuenta de que tampoco estaba presente el pecho de Edward cubriendo la mayor parte de mi cuerpo…. Hacía frío, demasiado…. Y la briza combinada con mi febril sudor provocaban un contraste insoportable en mi organismo; Intente retorcerme…. Luego busqué mis labios para pronunciar la palabras que desbordarían mi desesperación; —_Edward, Edward_—; Llamé una y otra vez, sin estar segura de que mis llamados fueran verídicamente emitidos por mi boca o eran solo explanaciones de mi mente llamándolo desesperadamente.

Una leve presión en mis mejillas logró relajarme un poco. Podría reconocer esas manos en cualquier lugar y sin necesidad de mirarlas. Más presión de ejerció en mi brazo derecho, luego una fuerte punzada recorriendo el área más sensible….Ahogué un grito de dolor mientras mi cabeza se meneaba ante la molestia inminente que esto me causaba… _Sus _manos fueron trasladándose lentamente por mi rostro, acariciadme e invitándome a prestar mi atención únicamente en ellas y en nada más.

Pronto, el dolor se convirtió solo en molestia… luego la textura de algo suave fue envolviéndolo lentamente. Ahora era libre de saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando… Aun así, no me atrevía abrir los ojos hasta sentirme completamente segura. Por lo que el ambiente ofrecía… definitivamente ya no estábamos en la cárcel, y definitivamente aun no había llegado mi hora. Podía sentir la fiebre ir bajando paulatinamente, siendo sustituida por un leve adormecimiento… Medicamentos; AH!

—…Pero, Hijo—pude reconocer el timbre del Dr Cullen hablado a una distancia alejada de donde me encontraba tendida. Su voz sonaba angustiada—NO creo que eso sea…lo mejor para ella. Para todos—esta vez se quebró al final

—Ya lo he decidido—algo cálido apretó mi mano derecha—Hasta ahora, estoy seguro que es lo menos que puedo ofrecerle.

—¿A costa de qué?. Te has puesto a pensar en…—disminuyó el volumen, tuve que concentrarme para poder escuchar el resto—Los riesgos de supervivencia.

—Son riesgos que estoy dispuesto a tomar…

—Hijo…

—Por favor—interrumpió frustrado—Ya me es bastante difícil en este momento. No puedo permitirme flaquear.

Un largo silencio se extendió por la habitación, luego me volví a perder el umbral del cansancio y sopor…¿De qué rayos estaban hablado?. No podía entender nada, y la desorientación que padecía no me ayudaba en absoluto… Algo andaba mal, comenzaba a presentirlo, pero me era imposible indagara que era, o poder reprimir aquella extraña angustia que se estaba abriendo camino en mi Pecho. De modo que Harta de solo escuchar, pensar y ver oscuridad, me decidí por fin a volver a la realidad.

Parpadeé dos veces. No había mucho más luz en el lugar que en mi sueño involuntariamente alargado… A juzgar por la vista, pude darme cuenta de que la noche había caído sobre aquella habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?, tenía a penas recuerdos difusos de la cárcel junto con las palabras de Edward rogando que me mantuviera despierta. Luego solo recuerdo que la fiebre logró aplacarme justo a media madrugada, o lo que pensaba yo, era ya altas horas de la noche….

Me incorporé bruscamente de la cama, mi cama.... Ahora lo podía recordar todo con claridad: El ataque, la cárcel, la fiebre…

—Edward—exclamé asustada, y como acto de reflejo salté del colchón de edredón. ¿Dónde estaba el?, ¿Se encontraba herido?. Salí de mi habitación hecha un relámpago y sin prestar atención a mi cuerpo… que de alguna forma aun seguía entumido por los calmantes. La Luz de la cocina seguía encendida, y también la de la sala de estar… Salí de la casa dando tumbos hasta llegar al pequeño patio que ahí teníamos…. Era obvio. No me imaginaba otro lugar en donde el pudiera encontrarlo.

El estaba ahí, sentado en el banquillo de adorno… a diferencia de la casa del Doctor Cullen, aquel lugar no rebozaba de vegetación. Nuestro Patio solo contaba con los adornos y masetas necesarias para poder verse sencillamente apetecible..... Pero con Edward ahí era diferente. Jamás había permanecido mucho tiempo en ese lugar de niña o ahora que he crecido. Mas en ese precioso instante, no me imaginaba otro lugar en donde más quisiera pertenecer.

No deje de observarlo cuando sentí aquella opresión en el pecho. Su rostro era el mismo de siempre, pero… algo ahí había; Me daba cuanta por la manera en que observaba el cielo oscuro. Esa mirada pocas veces la reconocí en el… Por que eran contadas las situaciones en las que el me ocultaba algo, que algo lo atormentaba por dentro.

Poco tiempo se necesitó para que el se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Fue un momento completamente extraño…. Solo viro su cabeza y me observó ahí durante un tiempo demasiado largo. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo aterrador, era como si me mirara y tratara de imprimirme en su memoria de manera permanente…. Por supuesto me asustó.

Di un paso en falso con la intención de acercarme mas, el cuerpo me cobró la cuenta de mi imprudencia al levantarme de la cama de forma tan estrepitosa y en mi estado. Fue como un CLICK en la mente de mi acompañante para que por fin recuperara y volviera a la realidad…. Sus brazos amortiguaron mi caída, pero aquella cara de pesar y dolor no despareció de su rostro.

—Deberías estar durmiendo—ni siquiera sonó autoritario o con el leve piste de desaprobación. Era un murmullo insensible y muerto— Te llevaré de regreso.

—Ya he dormido suficiente. No voy a pegar el ojo—intenté sonar molesta.

El no discutió, se limitó a levantarme en brazos y caminar silenciosamente por la casa de mis Padres. Su silencio me estaba volviendo loca, ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?... Me devané la cabeza pensando en posibles cosas que pude haber dicho para que el actuara de esa manera conmigo…., Tal vez aun seguía furioso conmigo por no haber escapado cuanto tuve la oportunidad… O simplemente era el hecho de tener que soportar mi debilidad en aquella prisión.

No lo culpaba, Yo no era una mujer de Guerra…

Llegamos a mi habitación sin que ninguno de los habitantes de la casa siquiera nos notara. Me depositó en la cama cuidadosamente y luego solo me dio la espalda para colocarse justo frente a la ventana… Otra vez, con su mirada sobria al exterior.

—Lo Siento—me disculpé sin poder resistir más su silencio. Funcionó, giró su cabeza y otra emoción se dibujo en su rostro; una confundida.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—¿No estas enfadado conmigo? —pregunté. El continúo con cara de incógnita—Pensé que tal vez, te hice el momento mucho mas amargo cuando…. Yo. Se que debí haberme cuidado de las balas… No quise hacerlo más difícil para ti y…

—¿Supones que estoy enfadado por que piensas que fuiste un estorbo? —Su voz fue condenadamente inescrutable. No sabía si estaba más sorprendido o más enfadado, me estremecí ante ello. Bajé mi cabeza instantáneamente… no quería seguir viendo aquel rostro.

—Bella…—se sentó frente a mí, mas yo no le regresé la mirada. Su dedo frío alzo mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo—No estoy enfadado contigo.

—Entonces ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué actúas tan… distante? —demandé saber. En el acto, su rostro se ensombreció de una manera alarmante, casí aterradora…. Lo tome con mis manos temblorosas, obligándole a mirarme ahora a mí— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Edward alzó una de sus manos y la recargó en una de mis muñecas, que aun estrechaba una de sus mejillas: —Solo estoy…contrariado por lo que sucedió.

Edward decía que yo era una mala mentirosa. Al parecer no se daba cuenta de que ahora el resultaba mucho peor que yo. Aparté mi mano para recostarme en la cama… el me envolvió con las sabanas y luego acostó juntó a mí…. El ambiente no se tranquilizó. Aun me pesaba el pecho, era una sensación sofocante. Algo me estaba ocultando y no se atrevía a confesarme… En mi mente me lo planteaba una y otra vez. _¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiera pasar? _Pensé… Después de lo anterior. No me imaginaba absolutamente nada.

A menos que….

Una punzada fue abriéndose paso, sustituyendo la inseguridad y pesadez en mi pecho. Me fue prácticamente irreconocible, era un dolor que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir en toda mi vida. Me puse frenética conforme seguía probándolo, era completamente insoportable…. Aun peor que el de una herida infectada…. Desconocido porque jamás tuve que plantarme una situación como aquella en toda mi vida de conocerlo. El dolor se fue extendiendo de poco en poco, Intolerable y ardiente….. NO… el se iría… era imposible.

—Bella…—habló interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación y mis tortuosas hipótesis.

—Dime—dije con un hilo de voz. Inconscientemente apreté fuertemente mis brazos contra el pecho. Tenía que esperar lo peor…. Comenzaba a sonar como una paranoica, debería controlar mi miedo… aun no conocía lo que realmente buscaba el.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la tarde que conocimos a Jasper Withlock? —Claro que lo recordaba— Todo lo que hago siempre va a ser por que te amo. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Una ola de ardor recorrió todo mi pecho. Ya era un hecho, un hecho contundente…no necesitaba más insinuaciones. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, no contuve las lágrimas de mis ojos. No, esta vez no me importó…. Agradecía la oscuridad y que mi espalda diera contra su pecho….de modo que no pudiera verme a la cara.

—No…¡no!—no tuve aliento para decir más, fue un suplica patética, con voz ahogada de dolor. Uno que me era desconocido y poderoso… Uno que no me imaginaba capaz de resistir.

No me respondió, tome su silencio como una cruel afirmación….a cambió de ello, volteó mi rostro y beso mis labios con fuerza y desesperación; un beso cargado de pasión ardiente… Jamás me había besado de esa manera, siempre trataba de ser lo más caballero y cuidadoso posible….Pero la forma en que ahora me ceñía contra el, el fuerte y frenético rose de sus labios…. Eran desconocidos, era como si temiera que yo desapareciera… Era su forma más sutil de decirme Adiós… La idea me quemó las entrañas, jadeé y tome con fuerza sus cabellos…acercándolo más a mi de una forma salvaje. Tal vez de esa forma aminorara el dolor. Vaya que no, solo lo hizo empeorar, solo me recordaba más que todo eso lo estaba punto de perder.

—Duérmete, Bella—susurró a mi oído con melancolía después de separarse de mí. No volvió a verme a la cara.

—¡NO!—me sorprendió sonar tan autoritaria, en mis adentros me estaba haciendo añicos. Fue terrible descubrir que, a pesar de todo el tiempo dormida… mi cuerpo de verdad me estaba pidiendo descanso. El peor momento, no podía permitirme cerrar los ojos, ¡No ahora!

Suspiró. Como si mi terquedad en estos momentos fuera algo rutinario y lógico, como si yo no tuviera la razón. Se acercó a mí y me deposito un beso en mi nuca-dado que aun le daba la espalda-luego simplemente posó sus labios sobre mi oído y susurró: —No te voy a dejar, lo prometo…ahora cierra los ojos.

Hipnotizarte, su endiablada y aterciopelada voz siempre obtendría lo que quisiera de mí, Y ¡demonios!, aun sigo maldiciendo mi devota obediencia por ella… aun así, siempre confiaría en ella...pasara lo que pasara. Aun si ya tuviera la experiencia de saber que el era capaz de mentirme con tal facilidad, que el… a pesar de ser parte esencial de mi ser. EL no miraba hacia atrás antes de pronunciar una falsedad hacia mí, como yo lo haría, en el caso de haber estado yo en su lugar…

Le creí… y así firmé con sangre mi auto condena.

—Te amo…—fue lo ultimo que le escuché decir antes de entrar en mi trance soñoliento y cerrar los ojos

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Me voy. Pero no te dejo…Mi mente siempre está y estará contigo**_

_**Te amo… Perdóname**_

_**Edward**_

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el rubio Whitlock al oji-verde que se aproximaba lentamente por los callejones oscuros con un morral colgándole los hombros.

Había un automóvil esperándolos cerca de la avenida… El muchacho solo se limitó a sentir con la cabeza, cargando una mascara que con dificultad podía ocultar la pena enterrada en su pecho.

20 de Noviembre de 1910 fue el día exacto en el que Edward Cullen salió de Puebla junto a un grupo de Rebeldes, reunidos por El Mayor Jasper Whitlock, ahora ascendido al rango de general de guerrilleros…para luchar en la Revolución.

Se fue dejando una nota y su propio corazón en ella. No estaba seguro de lo que le depararía el futuro, de lo contrarió, hubiera incluido en su cobarde despedida un _"Espera por mi" _

No tuvo el suficiente valor para decir ADIOS con sus propia voz…Por dentro el sabía que jamás soportaría pronunciar dichas palabras frente a ella, y que si Su Bella se lo pedía… el era capaz de renunciar a su inquebrantable juramento.

De modo que mientras el automóvil llegaba al tren que lo llevaría a lo que sería su triunfo y perdición, el solo pudo pensar en las palabras impresas en la nota que ahora reposaba a lado del almohadón en donde ella descansaba….

_**Me voy. Pero no te dejo…Mi mente siempre está y estará contigo**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**T_T**

**La felicidad no iba a ser eterna….**

**Este cap lo escribí con el corazón, (y con una caja de clínex a lado)….**

**Espero les agrade ejem…y no me asesinen por esto ejem….**

**Muchas grax por sus comentarios, son de verdad motivadores.**

**Un beso Mordelón a todas**


	9. Vacía

"_**Las oleadas de dolor que a penas me habían rozado hasta el momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza… Y no salí a la superficie"**_

**Stephanie Meyer "Bella Swan". Luna Nueva**

Vacía

**Bella **

**Puebla, 20 de Noviembre de 1910**

Era una niña consentida. Consentida, viviendo siempre un una burbuja de felicidad, absorta del verdadero significado del sacrificio, de la congoja… del dolor.

Varadamente, nunca había sentido mayor tristeza que un problema personal mínimo, alguna pelea absurda o el simple capricho de sentirse _"Decaída". _Disfrutaba de una vida en la que lo tenía todo; Familia, Salud, Vida, Amor. Todo, por que lo tenía a EL… A el y a la certeza de que todo sería prosperidad. ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo pensar que el era diferente?, ¿Qué fue lo que me impulsó a crear quimeras sobre mi feliz futuro?.... ¿No se supone que cuando el amor es grande y verdadero. Este siempre triunfa?., ¿Dónde quedó mi triunfo?, ¿Qué premio me he ganado ahora por amarlo tan inmensamente?....

Solo lágrimas amargas, solo dolores abrumadores en mi pecho. Solo estas ganas fervientes de desaparecer.

¿Dónde esta el final de cuento que me había planteado con el desde mi infancia?, ¿Dónde estaba la estúpida boda de ensueños tan esperada?....¿Dónde había quedado mi final feliz?

_¡Estúpida!, ¡Maldita niña consentida!, ¡Tonta soñadora!._

**:::::::::::::**

_Bella Swan despertó demasiado temprano aquella mañana debido al frío. Sola… No hubo nadie del otro lado de la cama… Ni una señal de él, del calor que siempre lo acompañaba…. Sin respiros, sin materia. Sin vida. A cambio de ello; Un monótono trozo de papel perfectamente doblado reposando donde, se suponía, debería encontrarse su rostro… La joven no necesitó leerlo inmediatamente para comprender su contenido. Lo supo desde siempre._

…_.Pero haber tenido aquella certeza no detuvo la oleada de dolor y pesar que la embargó en aquel instante. Una que ella estaba segura, una persona normal jamás podría soportar antes de pedir a gritos la muerte. ¿Era ella así de fuerte?, ¿O era a caso su mala fortuna sobrevivir a una circunstancia así?... La muchacha optó por la segunda opción. Ni siquiera el más valiente soldado podría si quiera soportar tal padecimiento._

_Con respiros frenéticos. Tomó aquel papel entre sus manos… Abriéndolo de la manera más lenta posible. Como si temiera que este se llevara más vida de la que ya había perdido. Leyó la palabras una en una, separándola en silabas, repasándolas una y otra vez… Más parecía que las palabras escritas pertenecían a una lengua completamente desconocida. Debía ser la impresión, debía ser la congoja, que le impedía pensar con coherencia._

_Dejó caer el sobre de sus manos, resbalándose, como si estas fueran incapaces de retener el mínimo gramo sobre ellas. Necesitó solo unos minutos para poder reaccionar, comprender las frases escritas y darse cuenta de la verdad…_

…_Y la verdad la golpeó, dejándola en el estado agónico que, de ahora en adelante siempre la acompañaría a donde quiera que fuese. El se había ido... El tal vez nunca regresaría._

_Llorar nunca le había resultado tan tortuoso hasta ese momento. Cada lágrima que caía como torrente de agua le ardió en sus mejillas, en vez de aguda salada resultaban más como gotas de aceite hirviendo, quemándola en carne viva…Terriblemente doloroso. Pero conforme se iba probando aquel irracional malestar, halló uno mucho peor; Primero la opresión violenta en sus pulmones, impidiéndole tomar el suficiente aire necesario para respirar, pero no le era tan escaso para morir. Luego el ardor insoportable de la parte izquierda de su pecho…Le recordó-cosa extraña- a la sensación del bisturí cortándole lentamente la piel infectada de su brazo; La hoja imaginaria recorrió su pecho borde por borde… profundizando su camino, traspasado su umbral de dolor…. _

_Apretó sus brazos cuando la inexistente cuchilla llegó al centro, encajándose fuertemente en su órgano vital y desgarrándolo violentamente; Un grito de dolor salió de su boca sin poder contenerse. … El daño estaba hecho, daño irrevertible y sin cura…_

_**Dolor…Abandono… Edward.**_

_Isabella Swan se encerró en su habitación ese mismo día… No comió y no durmió durante tres largos días. Sin importarle su alrededor, se dedicó solo a su pena, al luto de su ahora muerto corazón… A llorar hasta que sus lágrimas de sus ojos llegaran a secarse. A que, si era posible… la muerte le llegara por si sola. _

**::::::::::::::::**

**Bella**

**23 de Noviembre de 1910**

—Bella, por favor—La voz de Charlie resuena fuera de mi habitación— Abre la puerta, hija.

TOC TOC TOC… El sonido retumba en mis oídos. TOC TOC Es molesto, quiero que se calle…

—Bella ¡Hija, por favor! —Renée sigue suplicando. Puedo darme cuenta en su forma de hablar de que esta comenzando a exasperarse… a Renée suelen darle ataques de furia cuando las cosas no se hacen como ella quiere, muy típico de ella y a su edad. Pronto va a explotar dinamita.

Pero, ¿Me importa?...Muy poco. Ahora, bien podría arder la casa en llamas, bien podría acabarse el mundo allá afuera. Y yo segaría aquí…. Mi mundo ya había terminado, ¿Qué más me daba si el exterior también desparecía?

_El se fue… El ya no está. _–Apreté mis piernas contra mi pecho, allí… tendida en la cama hecha un ovillo. Indefensa e incapaz… Era increíble lo bajo que había pedecido en una lapso de tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo fue que hace tres día aun podía sentir el corazón latiente sobre mi pecho y ahora…? Estaba deprimida, rota, muerta… vacía.

—Isabella. Soy yo, ¿ Es que Tampoco a mi me vas a escuchar? —me pecho se encogió al reconocer la sutil y dulce voz de Carlisle detrás de mi puerta. ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, ¿Por qué Charlie y Renée molestaban? —Se lo que sientes, querida. Yo comparto tu dolor.

¿Por qué recordármelo?, ¿Por qué mencionármelo?. No era suficiente ya con sentirlo. La rabia me invadió en una milésima de segundo ¡¿Y de que demonios me servía a mi saber que el también sufría?!, ¿En que me aliviaba saber que su partida había dejado atrás mas pesadumbre y lamentos ajenos?. Tomé aire, y al aspirarlo los pulmones aullaron de pesadez, respirar profundo me resultaba ahora un actividad casi prohibida… el agujero en mi pecho se retorció de dolor

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Desgarré mi garganta, gritando hacia la puerta—¡No me interesa!, ¿¡Me oyen!?, ¡Solo dejen de atormentarme!, ¡LARGO!

—Por favor, Isabella—el Dr Cullen continuó con un tono neutro tras la puerta, como si haberle gritado majaderamente no le afectara en lo más mínimo—El no te ha dejado. Está decisión la tomo en relación a ti…Esto lo esta haciendo por solo por ti.

_¿¡Por mí!?- _gritó mi fueron interno lleno de ironía, rencor y decepción.

La llama de la furia se encendió en mi interior. Ahora chiscándolo todo, dejándome todavía más herida y magullada de lo ya estaba en mi interior. … Mas sin embargo, fue esa misma llama la que borró la debilidad de parame de la cama y dirigirme a la puerta… Hecha una diabla, giré la perilla, haciendo tal fuerza en mi brazo provocando que el musculo se estirara más de lo necesario… Carlisle Cullen esta justo ahí frente a mí, con una mirada cubierta por una mascara de serenidad que hizo revolverme el estomago de cólera. _Su hijo estaba en la guerra, ¿Qué no le importaba?_

Lo desprecié con la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente a causa del coraje…

—¿¡Y a mí de que me sirve eso!?, ¿¡Cuál es el maldito bien que me está proporcionando!? —escupí cada palabra con un retenido despreció que fue acrecentando de poco en poco…—¿¡Supone el a caso que, buscando el suicidio va brindarme protección!? ¿¡Debo sentirme honrada por el hecho de que este matando gente!? Y me importa un comino si se trata de represores y bandidos. ¡Maldición! ¡¿De que me sirve esa mierda?!. Eso no me cura el dolor, Eso no me ayuda a vivir, no me consuela, no me dará absolutamente nada…. ¡Maldición!

Carlisle continuó escuchándome de manera paciente e indulgente, poco a poco mis bufidos y gruñidos fueron convirtiéndose en sollozos. Mis ojos, que hacia momentos ardían como flamas alimentadas por gasolina, fueron humedeciéndose, dejando caer el agua libremente. Ahora solo estaba limitándome a desahogar cada pensamiento encerrado en mi mente durante tres largos días. El último sollozo fue el peor, justo el que siguió después de que le dijera a Carlisle entre lamentos y reclamos _"Ni siquiera escribió un Volveré" _El agujeró de mi pecho gruñó ante aquel latigazo de ardor provocando que inconscientemente me tirara a sus brazos buscando alivio, y estos me recibieron abiertamente, estrechándome fraternalmente, acariciando mi espalda y pronunciado palabras de inútil aliento.

Mi cuerpo, todo mi ser me gritaba decepcionado y reclamándome. Eran otros brazos y otro consuelo que el único que podría sosegar mi suplicio. A pesar de lo familiares y cálidos que me resultaban también estos.

Vagamente fui recordando las palabras que una vez me pronunció, el consuelo que me brindó; _"Dime, ¿es que acaso prefieres llorar sola y en el suelo que conmigo y en mis brazos?" _Ese día me brindó por primera vez su consuelo, ese día me hizo depender de sus brazos para poder desahogarme y curarme, ¿Y dónde estaban ese fuerte pecho que solía enjuagar mis penas y quitarme cualquier tipo de pesar?, ¿Dónde había quedado mi consuelo? Me había alejado de el suelo y la soledad para hacerme probar el paraíso. Y ahora me condenaba nuevamente a que ellos fueran mis acompañantes es este calvario sin fin. Oh si, porque no me permitiría jamás volver a mostrarme así de nuevo. Carlisle no se convertiría en mi nuevo paño de lágrimas.

—Vamos a superarlo. Todos—susurró cuando por fin pude callar—Y el regresará, Isabella. Mientras tanto continua viviendo…

Continuar viviendo. Eso fue lo que a duras penas aparenté hacer.


	10. 1912

Febrero, 1912.

::::

Francisco I. Madero subió a la presidencia ese mismo año. Brindando una esperanza al pueblo, haciéndonos creer que la pesadilla había terminaba cuando esta a penas acaba de empezar.

Rosalie y Emmett regresaron a Puebla ese mismo años, muchos otros hijos, maridos y muchachos retornaron con la esperanza de que el cambio pronto sería efectuado…

Pero Edward no volvió.

A pesar de que aparentemente la Revolución había llegado a su fin, se hizo evidente que la paz y el orden estaban lejos de alcanzarse. Madero tuvo dificultades para realizar todos los cambios que había prometido durante la Revolución, tales como la repartición de las tierras a los campesinos; por lo que comenzaron a surgir grupos de insurrectos en diversos lugares de la República…. Uno de ellos, por supuesto; fue el de _"Los Guerrilleros Blancos"_ , por la mayoría de blancos nacidos en México que luchaban ahí. El grupo de Jasper Whitlock comandaba, el mismo al que Edward pertenecía.

Esta guerra continuó, Las lucharon continuaron… Las matanzas, los heridos, los llantos y la sangre; Yo al contrario, me quedé estancada.

El tiempo ya no pasaba sobre mí.

_**No hay más vida.. no hay…**_

_**No hay más risa.. no hay…**_

_**No hay más brisa.. no hay…**_


	11. 1913

Junio, 1913

::::

_**No hay mas miedo.. No hay…**_

_**No hay más canto.. No hay…**_

—¡Te odio! —Golpeaba el suelo con mis puños empapados de lagrimas—¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio!

No era al suelo a quien le gritaba y maldecía, a pesar de que este era una compañía y consuelo insoportable, o a la soledad que hacia más cruda y terrible la congoja. Tampoco al llanto que se convertía en mi fiel compañero cada vez que me encontraba sola… O al agujero que me mataba en vida si llegaba a pensar en todo lo anterior con más detenimiento.

No, Odiaba esta estúpida guerra por quitar tantas vidas, por hacerme ver muertos y mutilados todos los días en la cruz roja mi turno llegaba, al Idiota de Madero por no regresarme a Edward, al demonio de Victoriano Huerta, que ahora se había convertido en nuestro nuevo dictador…

A Jasper Whitlock, a los guerrilleros blancos, a la armas, a la sangre….

¡¡¡A EL!!!

Por ser la punzada principal y más mortífera de mí agujero. Por no permitirme por lo menos saber su paradero para seguirlo. Por no enviar ninguna carta, ni un solo indicio.

Solo dejándome con el inútil alivio de no ver su nombre en las listas de caídos en la guerra, pegadas en la plaza cada fin de mes…

_**Llévame donde estés…Llévame**_


	12. 1914

"_**El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí" **_**Stephanie Meyer. "Bella Swan". Luna Nueva**

Diciembre, 1914

::::

Han pasado años. Años que, según la gente, deberían haberme curado, desacostumbrarme de su presencia, no extrañar sus besos, olvidarme de el… Hacerme Vivir.

Pero el tiempo no cura, al menos no en mí caso… El tiempo remarca, profundiza y arde.

Aunque, se la manera más extraña…te transforma

No me he hecho más fuerte, pero he aprendido a soportar.

No me he olvidado de el, pero se cuando no debo recordarlo.

Vagamente me llego a preguntar cosas de el, antes de darle la oportunidad al dolor de que me atormente. Llego a cuestionarme; ¿donde está?, ¿Cómo duerme?, ¿En que ligares a peleado?.

Si el también piensa en mí…. Si a el también le duele.

—A puesto a que si, Bella—me dijo Rosalie una vez—los dos deben estar sufriendo por igual.

Yo meneé la cabeza. Por supuesto que no…

_**Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda siempre sufre más.**_

**:::::**

**T_T**

**Sep… así es. 4 años… 4 laaargos y dolorosos años para Bella. (Definitivamente soy un persona cruel :S ) ¿Alguna duda con gusto la resolveré. **

**Aclaraciones: Cada año que marqué, en si representa hechos históricos… Primero, Madero asciende a la presidencias y decepciona al pueblo. Luego entra Victoriano Huerta y todo empeora… Lo que sigue es un verdadero revoltijo de batallas que explicaré con más claridad en el prox cap.**

**No me asesinen… ¡Edward sigue vivito y coleando!... Se van a rencontrar pronto, lo prometo… :D Pero antes necesito desarrollar la situación y…ejem… introducir a otro personaje crucial en este ficc…**

**Un beso mordelon a todos y Cuidado con la Influenza :S**


	13. Determinación

Determinación.

—Miguel Cabrera, Antonio Zabalza, Fernando Caballero…—Su dedo índice apuntaba tembloroso mientras trazaba una línea recta, descendiendo por el desaliñado cartón de papel, pronunciando los nombres ahí escritos en voz innecesariamente alta, evitando que esta se perdiera entre los murmullos las demás mujeres, hombres y campesinos que por su parte, surcaban frenéticamente la lista de defunciones de aquel trimestre.

_Manuel Jiménez, Pedro Carbajal, Gerardo Hernández- _Leía yo mentalmente sin prestar atención al pregonar de Rosalie y de las demás personas. Mi Pecho se sentía explotar. Era ridículo, ¿Cuántas veces en este tiempo repetía esta rutina? y aun no podía deshacerme del sudor de frente, el estremecimiento atróz de mi cuerpo y las insulsas nauseas y ganas de vomitar mientras buscaba la Letra _E y C _entre la desgastada y podrida tinta… _ Esteban, Ernesto, Enrique….Carrillo, Cárdenas, Cortés._

De lejos, pude escuchar todo a mi alrededor, euforia, alivio, quejidos y lamentos… gritos de sorpresa, negación, furia y aflicción. Fue increíble que esto nunca se me hiciera una costumbre sabiendo que, temporada tras temporada, eran de esperarse siempre lo mismo…La gente estaba muriendo, eso era inevitable. Otros, con mucha suerte o por obra de Diós, lograban salvase. Pero, las reacciones de los familiares, eran infinitamente diferentes ante la tragedia cada trimestre que pasaba.

Cada quien sufría su propio dolor, y este resultaba igual que una huella digital, Único… jamás se repetiría uno similar en otro individuo o en otro tiempo. Los gritos y sentimientos que siempre percibía esos días… lo que yo misma experimentaba. Siempre serían inigualables….

—No está, Rosalie—dije en un susurro inexpresable. Una forma de hablar que había adoptado desde hacía ya más de 4 años—Vámonos a casa.

—Bella…—su voz sonaba ofendida ante mi frialdad, como si no le fuera ya algo normal. No me detuve a mirarla o si quiera a esperarla. Caminé como toro al matadero, alejándome de la multitud. Sabía que la estaba lastimando con mi actitud, que Rose no era la única que aguantaba mi inevitable estado de tajante. Pero me era mil veces preferible dejarle ver esta faceta al exterior, y no a la Bella destrozada y acabada que estaba tras de ella.

Me pregunté si algún día todo de verdad terminaría. Y al minuto siguiente me golpeé mentalmente por permitirme tomar conciencia de mi realidad aun estando en público; Había aprendido a controlar las oleadas de dolor del agujero en mi pecho… guardando cada recuerdo doloroso que a mi mente rebelde se le ocurría mostrarme cuando la gente me rodeaba. Por supuesto, este salía con mayor intensidad una vez estando en soledad.

Las emociones me resultaban extrañas, negativas y poco naturales. Un ejemplo específico era cuando este día llegaba; Cuando buscaba SU nombre en las listas, preguntándome como podía pegarme y afectarme ver perfectamente el nombre de Edward Cullen grabado en ese papel de pesadilla, aterrándome al darme cuenta de que era posible experimentar una pena mucho más grande que está… Buscando soluciones rápidas y planes B, en caso de que la pesadilla fuera cierta (la parte más terrorífica y suicida de todas)….

Pero al contrario de todos los demás ahí, lejos de sentir el alivio lógico ante el milagro mensual. Me hundía a mi misma en el terrible pensamiento de que, en realidad se trataba se una terrible espera, una en donde tarde o temprano, su nombre aparecería en esa lista del infierno y mi fin se consumiría.

Las sensaciones comenzaban a agotarme, la misma tristeza…a pesar de habido prendido a manejarla, se iba comiendo una parte más de mi ser…con forme el tiempo pasaba, Bella iba desapareciendo tras una gruesa cortina, dejando en su lugar el cuerpo de una persona desconocida, un pedazo de carne insensible a su alrededor, absorto en su propio mundo de oscuridad.

Continué caminando por las calles, ahora dañadas y vacías… Oh, si… Mi pobre Puebla sufría en silencio conmigo las catástrofes de la guerra. Sus paredes agujeradas por las balas, las calles descuidas lloraban por las muertes y enfrentamientos que en ellas suscitaban.

Esto ya no era una lucha por libertad, era un simple enfrentamiento entre guerrilleros por obtener el gobierno, una absurda desorganización entre movimientos a pesar de que su causa en un inicio hubiera sido la misma. Algunos ladrones, robaban y violaban mujeres pretextando estar siguiendo "La Causa revolucionaría", otros escasos, como el batallón de Jasper Whitlock, aun conservaban los ideales que en un principio fueron forjados…. Mas, ¿Qué mas daba ahora quien era el bueno o el malo?, ¿Se reducían las catástrofes por eso?

Eso pensé en la tarde de este día, cuando por milésima vez… se me asignaron a jóvenes balaceados y otros muchos heridos por machetes y otras armas campesinas.

En eso también había aprendido a insensibilizarme. Ya no experimentaba nauseas y no mostraba la más mínima inquietud cuando me tocaba ver orejas mochadas, tuertos por disiparos o piernas y brazos colgando…. Supongo que, esa era la razón por la cual fui tan necesaria y aclamada en el hospital. Por la cantidad de vidas que logré salvar.

Irónico, salvaba vidas ajenas y no podía rescatar la mía.

—Isabella—la voz de uno de los doctores me distrajo de mis deberes de enfermería—Ya ha terminado tu turno, llamaré a alguien para que continúe…Ve a casa.

—De acuerdo, gracias—ni siquiera lo miré, abandoné la silla a lado del camastro del paciente para salir del lugar como si nada.

Me percaté de que aun llevaba la bata de medico cuando ya me encontraba a la mitad del camino. La regresaría en la mañana temprano.

Continué caminando por las calles oscuras de la cuidad, in miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir. A estas alturas, sentía más aversión por lo bandidos que miedo… Doblé la esquina y busqué la copia de la llave del consultorio de Carlisle…. No me sorprendió no encontrarlo ahí. Estos últimos años, Esme necesitaba a su esposo mucho más que a cualquier persona. Al menos ella tenía un consuelo…aunque fuera pequeño.

Mala idea pensar en aquello… el agujero de mi pecho comenzó a rugir.

Pero… este desesperación con el sobresalto al escuchar ruidos de tras de la puerta, luego unos golpes bruscos en ella, exigiendo que esta fuera abierta inmediatamente. La adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo, mas nunca miedo…al imaginarme que tal vez fueran bandidos o guerrilleros con malas intenciones.

Tomé el bisturí de la mesilla de metal, escondiéndolo tras mi falda… preparada para cualquier cosas que pudiese ocurrir.

—¡¿Qué busca aquí?! —exigí saber, aun sin abrir la puerta. Apretando fuertemente mi arma en caso de que esta ya no fuera un obstáculo entre el desconocido y yo.

—Busco al Dr Cullen. Es urgente hablar con el ahora mismo—habló una voz ronca y con un leve tono de impaciencia.

—¡El Dr Cullen no se encuentra!. ¡Haga el favor de volver otro día!—avisé mordazmente.

—¡Es importante que lo vea ahora!, le traigo un mensaje del General Jasper Whitlock y otro de su hijo.

Dejé de respirar El aíre quedó atorado en mi garganta e instintivamente me llevé la mano al cuello con los ojos completamente dilatados. Fue una suerte que el bisturí no me cortara por la manera tan inconsciente en que lo dejé caer al suelo. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas provocando un retortijón de estomago. Uno que se me hizo bastante familiar, pero no encontraba de donde…

Supuse que entré en un estado de transe mientras trataba de repetir mentalmente las palabras que aquel hombre desconocido había pronunciado. _Edward… un mensaje de Edward… _escuchaba esa vocecilla en mi mente una y otra vez, tratando de hacerme reaccionar, gritándome que lo creyera.

—¡Señorita, por favor! —gracias a Dios, salí del trancé. Abrí la puerta de un violento tirón. Comprobando ante mis ojos que detrás de ella si se encontraba una persona y no una alucinación de una situación febrilmente anhelada.

El hombre, visiblemente contrariado y asustado, depositó dos sobres en mis manos temblorosas: —Por favor, entrégueselas lo más pronto posible.

—¿Quu…quién es usted? —cuestioné, deseando saber el nombre de aquella persona que inexplicablemente, había llevado un milagro a las puerta de la casa.

—Peter, señorita—musitó después de dar media vuelta, subir al caballo y cabalgar lejos de ahí.

Examiné con manos torpes los sobres de papel mientras mi cuerpo tiriteaba. ¿Debía leerlas aunque estas no iban dirigidas a mí?. Que bah!... no lo pensé. Ni siquiera miré cual era el remitente de la primer carta de abrí…

Ahora me interesaba saber todo….

_**Doctor Cullen.**_

_**Tengo el pleno conocimiento de que debo ser la última persona en el mundo a la que usted estaría dispuesto a leer en mensajería.**_

_**Pero, lamentablemente, respetable señor; me considero a mi mismo como un hombre de estrategias y poco perceptivo. **_

_**Se me da la tarea de hacerlo a usted conocedor de mi situación. De Nuestra situación.**_

_**Hemos perdido hombres, doctor. Y la causa de ello es la falta de un medico militar en las filas; una perdida trágica, debo agregar.**_

_**Estoy consiente de su situación. Y aclaro que no busco una persona en específico(a usted en específico). Más no me hago d otro Doctor de confianza en toda la república. **_

_**Confío en su buen juicio y en que nos proporcione algún pernal de confianza para tal labor, en caso de que la oferta no coincida con sus expectativas.**_

_**Mis mejores deseos.**_

_**Gral. Jasper Whitlock Hale.**_

Recordé los sentimientos del odio. Recordé cuando odiaba a Jasper Whitlock y a su arrogancia. ¿¡Cómo!?... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a…..!?. Esta carta, sin duda jamás llegaría a manos de Carlisle. Yo me encargaría de eso…

Examiné con más detenimiento, encontrando ahí dos boletos de tren y otra hoja con instrucciones, escrita con la mimas caligrafía de la carta.

_Idiota-_ hacìa tanto que no pensaba de Jasper de esa menera.

Respiré hondo al recordar que aun quedaba una carta pendiente, la mas importante de todas… una que seguro, iba a cambiarme inevitablemente. Aunque esta no fuera dirigida hacia mí… Era algo suyo, algo escrito por el, algo palpable que denotaba el que alguna vez existió en mi vida…

Abrí el sobre, casi rompiéndolo, para encontrarme con dos papeles dentro de el. Leí por orden de tamaño intentando controlar la gama de emociones que no pensé volver a sentir.

_**Me tomé la amabilidad de robar esto de las pertenencias de su hijo. **_

_**No planeo evidenciarlo. Pero desde que ha estado con nosotros, siempre me ha desesperado que escriba, con tanto fervor, cartas que no este dispuesto a enviar. **_

_**Espero que la señorita Swan lo disfrute**_

_**J. Whitlock**_

::::

_**Bella.**_

_**¿Cómo poder dirigirme a ti?. ¿Cómo poder encontrar las palabras para hacerme digno de tu compresión?. **_

_**He sido un cobarde, amor. Ni tu misma llegarías a reconocer el nivel al que he llegado a caer… El Edward que conociste hace años, ya no existe.**_

_**Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento. Te pido perdón a ti…. Yo no puedo absolverme a mí mismo.**_

_**He matado gente, Bella. Y la sensación de pensar en ti, mirándome cada vez que jalo el gatillo de la escopeta para asesinar… me esta envenenando de poco en poco. **_

_**Intento encontrar una manera de continuar, pero el camino para seguir cada vez se me hace menos visible…. Busqué esta guerra para brindarte seguridad, y ahora solo puedo acarrear deshonra.**_

_**¿Cómo regresar a tì?, ¿Cómo tocarte, si mis manos aun están machadas de sangre?. Ansío tu calor, Uno que me hace falta todastodas las noches en este frio campamento. Extraño tu presencia con el mismo fervor desde el día en que fui. **_

_**Te amo aun con más intensidad que cuando te tenía cerca de mí.**_

_**Seguiré luchando por alcanzar la libertad. Será mi regalo para ti, mi último regalo. Pues no puedo pretender mirarte a la cara después de mis actos… **_

_**Como ya lo dije. Ya no soy merecedor de tu amor.**_

_**Se feliz, mi vida…. Te amo, aunque las palabras escritas no limpien mis pecados.**_

_**Ahora y por siempre.**_

_**Tu Edward.**_

Por primera vez en años, no me percaté del ácido de mis lagrimas sobre mis mejillas. Esta vez salieron silenciosas, solas y sin dolor alguno. Tampoco me si cuenta del daño físico que le estaba causando al papel y a las palmas de mis manos, al apretar con fuerza las uñas sobre estos. Cuando fui plenamente consiente de todo, de sus palabras escritas, el las cosas que con ella explicaba…

…Me derrumbé. Pero de una forma diferente.

Esta vez lloré, decepcionada de mi misma. Todo este tiempo me había dedicado a encerrarme a mi mismo, en el mundo solo existíamos yo y mi dolor, compadeciéndome. Convirtiéndome en la Bella débil y llorona que antes presumía no ser.

¿Qué iba a ser ahora?, ¿Aceptar esa carta teñida de una definitiva despedida?, ¿Esa era mis forma de actuar?, ¿Dónde quedaba la muchacha que se aferraba a lo que quería?

El se decía ser un cobarde… Entonces yo me encontraba aun más debajo de esa categoría.

_¿Y vas a permitirlo?, ¿Vas a hundirte otra vez en vez de luchar por lo que quieres? _

No… esta vez no. El me dijo una vez que me aferrara a el, pasara lo que pasara… Ya era hora dejar el escondite y buscar lo que quiero.

No lo pensé con detenimiento. Tomé los boletos de tren y las instrucciones que jamás llegarían a manos de Carlisle y las metí adentro de mi bolsa. Regresé a casa lo más silenciosamente posible para empacar lo estrictamente necesario…. Jasper Whitlock buscaba personal con confianza… y yo era la mano derecha del Dr. Cullen.

Se acabo la cobardía. Hoy volvería a ser Isabella Swan… la muchacha que se aferra siempre a lo que quiere.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**¿Què tal?.... ¿Aun soy una persona cruel? :S… Bella se fue a la guerra a buscarlo… que mujer! Yo veo a un oficial armado y me quiero desmayar :S…., espero que la carta de Edward no resultara demasiado melosa… **

**Un beso mordelón y cuidado con la influenza**


	14. Manda el General

Manda el General

**Bella,**

**La capital, 1914**

Estaba asustada.

Me daba pena admitirlo, e intentaba no darle tantas vueltas al asunto…Pero, por más que reprimía el no pensar en el largo viaje de 5 días, a bordo de un tren revolucionario, de tener que estar así de cerca de hombres de guerra, de sus armas… de lo que podría pasarme si me dejaba intimidar; no saber si llegaría a mi destino de una sola pieza… me ponía la piel de gallina.

No se como, no se de donde saqué la determinación de abandonar mi casa, segura y acogedora, a las primeras horas de la madrugada con solo una maleta pequeña en la mano. La mente fría para dejar tras de mí una sola nota; "_**Voy a buscar a Edward. Sé donde está… Los quiero, perdónenme. Bella"**_ Tomar el primer tren de la estación a la capital y, ahora… estar parada aquí, en este desolado lugar, siguiendo las instrucciones de la carta de Jasper Whitlock….

Esto era un locura, la más grande que jamás llegaría cometer en toda mi vida. Claro esta, si es que llegaba a sobrevivir después de esto.

Suspiré pesadamente, sentándome en la sucia banca frente a la desolada estación de trenes… Tuve que cambiar mi vestuario forzosamente. Me deshice de la falda de seda y de de mi blusa visualmente costosa; Las tiré en el primer basurero que encontré, no tuve otro remedio… Conseguí un faldón típico, una blusa de manta y un reboso desgastado en una de las tiendas a las afueras de la capital. No podía permitir que me vieran como gente de posición alta. Si lo hacía; no quería ni imaginar lo que me pudieran hacer….

De modo que, intenté aparentar ser solo otra obrera más, aunque esto no sirviera de mucho. Obrera ó Señora, yo era una mujer, nada en comparación a ellos.

El sonido de la maquina se escuchó a lo lejos, provocándome un retortijón en el estomago. Pronto…tuve al enorme ferrocarril frente a mí. Apreté fuertemente el papel con las instrucciones de Jasper. Subir, viajar durante 5 días y bajarme en un pueblo pequeño cercano a Zacatecas. Ahí estaría el o algún compañero suyo de confianza para recogerme….

El tren hizo alto completo frente a mí. Tomé el mínimo equipaje, cerré fuertemente los ojos y recé por llegar completa a mi destino. Luego… di el primer paso y entré a aquel tren de pesadilla.

Me abstuve de gritar….

Tenía la puerta aun abierta, todavía tenía posibilidades de regresar a mi hogar y olvidarme de la pesadilla que estaba a punto de vivir. Pero no lo hice…lentamente, el tren fue retomando su curso, la puerta se cerró por uno de los encargados y pude escuchar el sonido de la locomotora, anunciando que ya no habría vuelta a tras….

Sus ojos me miraban, solo a mí… las pupilas oscuras de cada uno de los que calculo, eran 30 hombres ahí sentados en las bancas malgastadas de ese pestilente y mal cuidado tren; parecían gemelos con aquel sombreros de paja y las carretas de balas que cruzaban sus pechos, dibujando un perfecta X…Algunos fumaban lo que, quise pensar, eran cigarrillos…otros simplemente tomaban de una botella sucia de pulque.

Di varios pasos hacia el frente y absolutamente todos me siguieron con la mirada. Maldije a Jasper Whitlock en todas las palabras en español que conocía, y otras más en Ingles por cortesía de Emmett.

Tomé asiento lo más alejada de los hombres. Cubriéndome toda con el viejo rebozo y apretado en equipaje fuertemente contra mí pecho, intenté concentrar mi atención en al paisaje que se pitaba en el cristal de las ventanas, sin embargo, aun sentía los ojos de todos clavados fijamente en mí, acosándome…

—Miren na' mas que nos trajo el viento…—habló uno de ellos, no me interesó levantar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, para mí, todos eran iguales. El silencio se rompió por la carcajada burlona de todos los individuos ahí reunidos. Mi cuerpo se tensó de manera alarmante cuando me percaté que un grupo de 5, había dejado ya sus asientos para acercarse más a mí.

—¿Por qué tan solita chula?, Ven a sentarte con nosotros—habló uno de ellos, de cuerpo prominente, cabello negro y sonrisa diabólica.

—No, gracias—intenté sonar autoritaria, mas la voz se me perdió en un susurro inaudible. Los bandoleros volvieron a carcajearse de mí.

—¡No seas aquí chiquita—gritó uno de ellos desde lejos.

—¡Preciosa…!—musitó otro, un poco más cerca de mí.

—¡Mamacita, ven a calentarte conmigo!

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de modo violento al darme cuenta de que ya no solo eran 5 los que se encontraban a mí alrededor. 10, o eso calculaba….10 hombres fuertes y armados acosándome. Los múltiples piropos de mal gusto y las tronadoras de bocas, simulando besos de manera lujuriosa…hicieron que mi cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas. Estaba sola, sola y perdida…indefensa y sin un arma con que defenderme. ¿podría yo acaso tener ventaja con tremenda sarta de cerdos?. Mi mente rogó por encontrar una forma milagrosa de vencerlos…de salir de este callejón sin salida.

—Como extrañaba tener a una mujer cerca—murmuró otro, acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro.

Apreté los ojos y fruncí lo labios de asco, al sentir su alientos pestilente rosar mis mejillas. No lo pensé, Cerré fuertemente mi puño y la estallé enérgicamente contra la mejilla de imbécil que cruzaba la línea de mi paciencia y sensatez. El sonido hizo eco, las risas y piropos cesaron, dejando a todos atónitos y en silencio mientras aquel cerdo sobaba su mejilla, incrédulo de mi acto.

— En la Madre…—vociferó uno de ellos—Acaba de golpear a Laurent.

Mi respiración de hizo un jadeo cuando aquel hombre llamado Laurent, me miró con ojos de fiera, llameando de una manera diabólica y lujuriosa. Lo empujé con toda la fuerza que pude reunir y me puse de pie para correr a Dios sabe donde… Había un pasillo que condecía a otro vagón, tal vez pudiera esconderme en uno de ellos… Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que mi brazo fuerza capturado por su agarré. Jalándome hacia su vil cuerpo, el contacto con su pecho provocó en mí unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

—¿A donde crees que vas? — dijo de manera burlona mientras me apretaba más contra el. Intente usar mis manos, empujado contra su pecho, evitando el contacto que tanto me repugnaba.

Exploté de odio y repugnancia cuando sentí sus labios rozar parte de mi cuello. Está vez mi fuerza aumento. Grité, arañé patee el cuerpo de Laurent con toda mi cólera reunida…No se la estaba haciendo difícil, y me sorprendía que solo el estuviera lidiando conmigo mientras los demás solo lo observaban con esas caras apestosamente felices y burlonas.

…Por supuesto, el era más fuerte que yo…No importaba cuantos golpes le diera, cuanto me moviera o cuantas groserías le dedicara. Me vencería, eso era inevitable…

Al sentir mi cuerpo estamparse contra el suelo y el suyo aplastándome, pensé en Edward…memoricé su rostro mientras sentía los asquerosos besos de mi agresor rodeando mi cuerpo… Grité, grité mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores, y luché aun micho más arduo; llamando a la persona que tortuosamente ahora ocupaba mis pensamientos; una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, no lo pude lograr… No llegué hasta donde me había propuesto, Y con ese pensamiento, la imagen de Edward fue desvaneciéndose de mi mente…

_Te amo… perdóname- _pensé cuando sentí la manga derecha de mi blusa deslizarse bruscamente.

Un estruendo golpeó mis tímpanos, uno muy familiar, provocando que todos, incluida yo, gritáramos de miedo.… Las balas siempre serán mi gran temor.

—¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!? —escuché otra voz varonil. Aproveché el momento de shock y me liberé de mi agresor de manera rápida.

Pisé mi faldón y caí de manera torpe. Pude visualizar, tres pares de botas revolucionarias paradas justo frente a mí, fui levantada la vista lentamente; encontrándome con los tres hombres armados que habían sosegado el escándalo; De aspecto infinitamente diferente a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

Uno de ellos-joven, de piel tostada y cabellos negros- capturó mi mirada. Extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar. Dude por unos instantes…luego captar otra vez a los ojos negros del extraño, que se posaban en mí de una manera extraña y profunda. NO estoy segura de cómo, pero pude sentir que ahora estaba segura, tomé su mano, ya sin titubeos, y me coloqué a su lado.

—¡A caso no fui estrictamente claro, bola de cabrones! —Gritó este de manera autoritaria, una vez que separó los ojos de mí para dirigirlos a lo demás—¡Permitiría que viajaran en este tren solo si cerraban esa inútil pendejada que tienen como pico!

—Vamos, general. Hace tanto que no nos divertimos—dirigió su mirada hacia mí después de terminar.

—¡Solo un cerdo como tú puede tratar así a una mujer y pretender ser un hombre! —Siseó el general con odio en su mirada, luego se dirigió a los demás— ¡No quiero volver a escuchar sus bocas abrirse durante el resto del camino!, ¡Y pobre del cabrón que se atreva a tocar a la señorita, por que desde este momento es mi invitada!

Dio media vuelta, con un movimiento de su mano, me invitó a mi a seguirlo junto con otros dos hombres de tez bronceada que lo acompañaban. Abandonamos aquel vagón, dejando fuera de vista a aquel grupo que, estaba segura, me acompañaría en todas mis pesadillas.

Conforme iba adentrándome en el vagón, di un suspiro al darme cuenta de que, si bien no era un lujo, estaba mucho más apetecible que el anterior; Este contaba con compartimientos ocupado por más personas. Me acerqué involuntariamente al general al darme cuenta de que todos eran hombres, aunque sin la mirada burlona y lujuriosa en sus rostros.

—Tranquila, no te harán daño—fue lo que me dijo antes de para en uno de los compartimientos vacios. El abrió a puerta y me invitó a pasar con el. Tomé asiento hasta que el lo hizo frente a mí…

—Quil, Embry…—llamó a sus acompañante antes de que se retirarán a su propio compartimiento—Mantengan bien vigilado al idiota de Laurent. Mátenlo si se llega acercar a este vagón.

Me estremecí al escuchar la orden.

—Si, mi general—contestaron ambos hombres antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Me quedé en silencio. Aun percibía el temblor de mi cuerpo y mi corazón tratando inútilmente de salirse de mi pecho. Me dio un espasmo al recodar todo…Oh Por Dios…estuve a punto de ser….

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el joven general, testigo de mis temblores.

—S..si—garraspé y luego lo miré intentando controlarme—Gracias.

—Un placer. Vaya, se está poniendo verde—comentó preocupado—debería…

—¡NO! —casí le grité al ver que se disponía a dejar el vagón. No sabia porque…no quería quedarme sola, o al menos lejos de la única persona en este tren que me trataba como un ser humano. Alzó su poblada ceja y luego volvió a sentarse frente a mí, pude notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en los que ninguno de los dos habló. No me sentía incomoda, solo segura… En mi creció la espera. Tal vez, después de todo si logré llegar a mi destino…

—A todo esto, No me ha dicho su nombre—rompió el silencio. No entendía porque en todo ese tiempo de silencio, permanecía con esa sonrisa risueña en su cara.

—Bella..

—Bella, Es una placer—ensanchó aun más sus labios—Soy el General Jacob Black, líder de este humilde grupo de guerrilleros nativos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo…Jacob es crucial en esta historia… a demás… amo a este lobito!! *¬* **

**Ejem.. en fín… ¡No se desesperen!, en reencuentro será muy, muy pronto, lo prometo… Tenía que introducir a este personaje en este cap a fuerzas… XD. **

**Ejem.., ¿Dudas?, ¿Aclaraciones? con gusto las resuelvo…**

**Otra disculpa por las malas palabras, pero siento que estás describen un poco mejor el carácter de los personajes. No iba a poner a ese grupo de vándalos con un vocabulario de príncipes XD**

**Gracias una vez más por sus reviews… Chao!**


	15. Dicha vs Tempestad

**En memoria de Dady's Little Cannibal; Siempre se te recordará por tu escritura e interminable imaginación.**

Dicha vs Tempestad

**Jacob Black,**

**Zacatecas, 1914**

No se necesitaba ser un desgraciado sabe-lo-todo para poder intuirlo. Ni aunque durante tanto tiempo, la imagen de mi mismo fuera de una persona de lo más intuitiva…¡Que bah!, nadie jamás se lo hubiera imaginado…Que Yo, El general Jacob Black, el líder de los rebeldes nativos… uno de los personajes más temidos en el norte de México, un de los rebeldes que más fue buscado por el gobernó porfirista, y ahora por el ejercito de Huerta… El mismo, yo mismo; Fuera caer en las engañosas, insufribles y furtivas flechas de Cupido, para enamorarse de aquella desamparada que respondía por el nombre de Isabella.

¿Cómo llegó a ser esto posible?... Era una tontería, ¡vaya que si!… Tonto, Estúpido, verdaderamente idiota el pensar que, después de haberme cruzado con tanas miradas desesperadas, con tantas damiselas indefensas ante la inminente amenaza de la guerra…Fueran sus ojos, su suplica de ayuda silenciosa, las que traspasaran lo que se suponía, era el corazón de piedra del más frío de los jóvenes Generales….

Si… Desde que la miré aquel día, desde que su cuerpo en silencio pedía a gritos una oportunidad, un chace para continuar con un camino determinado… Bella tenía una misión en este mundo, algo por que mantenerse viva. Un secreto, algo profundo… ¡Tonteras!, ¿Yo que carajos iba a saber sobre llamados imaginarios?, Y entre más lo pensaba, más cuenta me daba que el Pulque comenzaba a afectarme de manera bastante severa.

Enamorado, ¿Yo?.... Aun sigue sonando a pendejada.

Pero era cierto. Cinco, solo cinco escasos días fueron necesarios para que toda mi reputación como intraspasable, fuera aventada por la borda. Cada falsa sonrisa, cada misterio y cada platica… su misma belleza natural, su forma tan peculiar de actuar… Un cofre de misterios que ansiaba por abrir de un momento a otro….

—_Y dígame, Bella. ¿de donde dijo usted que venía?_

—_No se lo dije…—actuar como si no se dirigiera a un superior. ¿Debía sentirme ofendido?. Solo podía experimentar tonta fascinación._

—_¿Y a dónde va?_

—_A reunirme con mi destino…_

El día numero dos fue revelador.…. Conforme pasaba tiempo con ella, iba aprendiendo a escabullirme dentro de su interior, dándome cuenta de que cada simple movimiento, gesto o indirecta…tenía una solo razón en especifico. Desde el primer día que la conocí; Capto mi atención la posición de sus brazos… Siempre sobre su pecho, siempre apretujándose contra el…. Sus gestos; dolor, furia, desesperación y lamento; constantes y presentes cada vez que mis hombres entraban al compartimiento para discutir estrategias de ataque a guerrilleros enemigos…

El día numero 3… Fue un avance... por así decirlo, me hubiera gustado mejor no haber sido tan curioso. Una metida de pata….

Era Noche, todo mundo roncaba a aquellas horas, Bella acostada en el sillón de los compartimientos, con una cobija cubriéndola… (cortesía mía). Todo era relativamente normal, hasta que…

"_Edward" _ susurró en sueños, mientras yo, como un total lunático velaba por ella y por su descansar… _"Edward, Edward…. Edward regresa a mí"_ decía _ "Edward, Edward voy a encontrarte" _Repetía… _"Edward, Edward. Te amo, espera por mì" _Se juraba…

Fue imperceptible, la lágrima pequeña e insignificante que cayó de su mejilla y aun con esas pupilas cerradas… esa pequeñez sin importancia. Provocó en mí las ganas de llorar que nunca he sentido desde que tengo uso de memoria

Día Numero 4… Mi curiosidad debía ser saciada a como de lugar.

—_Bella…¿Por qué se niega a responderme todo lo que le pregunto? —cuestioné aquella mañana. Ella lo vió venir. Reaccionó como si absolutamente nada de lo que decía tuviera importancia._

—_Porque estamos en guerra—contestó—¿Cómo saber si no eres del bando equivocado?_

—_Usted odia la Revolución, podría decir que más que a cualquier otra cosa—aventuré a decir— ¿Es qué a pesar de odiarla, a tomado ya un bando en ella? —dilató lo ojos de manera sorpresiva — ¿O es el bando de Edward el que usted está dispuesta a elegir?_

_Esta vez, pude admirar en su rostro, por primera vez…la sorpresa y el dolor tan claros y sin ninguna mascara. _

—_¿Cómo…?_

—_Solamente lo sé…—interrumpí aquella pregunta—Bella…Te aventuras a la perdición por el amor de un hombre. Uno que no sabes si sigue vivo, si aun piensa en ti de la forma en que tú lo haces. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto valor?, ¿Es que de verdad correrás ese riesgo?... La revolución no es ningún viaje de placer de donde puedas regresar a casa con recuerditos para tu familia—liberé todos mis pensamientos, y me atrevía a tutearla por primera vez… _

_Simplemente me miró…._

—_Dime, Me estoy volviendo loco…¿Que es lo que te hace tan diferente de las demás?, ¿De dónde sacas la determinación de enfrentarte a esto tu sola?, ¿Por qué no eres como las demás mujeres; Sumisa y conformada a llorar?, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me gusta tanto?._

_Silencio… Uno muy sofocante. Re capitulé las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. _

_Definitivo, soy un Idiota._

—_Solo tengo respuesta a algunas preguntas, General—habló ella en lo más bajo—Saco determinación de mi desesperación. No soy valiente, sino cobarde…le temo a estar en soledad y por eso no me importa enfrentarme a una guerra. Me educaron a no ser del montón y a que la mujer es algo más que solo un ser conformista y débil—esta vez alzo la mirada, dibujando un leve pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios, la primera sonrisa sincera que pude verle— El qué haya visto en mí, o porqué lo enloquezco no es cosa mía, te lo aseguro… Tal vez deberías ordenar bien tus ideas._

Y ese día todo fue claro para mí. Yo amaba a Isabella. ¿Por qué?, Ni puta idea… Y de todas formas, ¡que mas daba! Solo sabía que ella era la diferencia, la persona que estaba buscando, la que siempre protegería, amaría- Y...

….la que nunca me pertenecería.

—_Nací en Puebla—me confió por fin, interrumpiendo otro lapso de silencio—Estudio medicina y voy a ayudar en lo que pueda. _

—_Leyendo entre líneas, vas a reunirte con el—le corregí, ahora era fácil sonreírle si ella compartía ese gesto conmigo—Y…¿A quién vas a ayudar exactamente? _

—_No me interrogues, Jacob—Esta vez el gesto se alegría en sus labios fue mucho más remarcado—Eres especial, pero aun así estamos en guerra._

—_¿Soy especial? —no pasé de largo esa frase en sus palabras. Pude notar rl leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras se debatía internamente en contestarme o no. Alcé una de mis cejas y ella se decidió dar rienda suelta. _

—_Me salvaste la vida…—susurró— No eres como los demás. Tampoco se que demonios tienes que me llama la atención… eres diferente y me gusta._

_Esa no era una confesión, y yo estaba consiente de ello. Más la extraña sensación de pesar no pudo evitarse. No me gustaba, no estaba acostumbrada a ella. ¡Estúpida debilidad sentimental!_

—_Pero no lo suficiente, ¿no es así? _

_Bajó la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza. Era una lastima.... Por vez primera probaba el amargo sabor de la derrota._

Día 5… La despedida.

El tren hizo su penúltima parada en la estación de Fresnillo, un pueblo pequeño olvidado de dios, cercano al la capital del Estado de Zacatecas. El lugar en donde Bella saldría del tren y de mi vida por tiempo indefinido. Prefería usar esas pabras, a agregar un para siempre. Duele. ¡Que Patético!

—_No prefieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañe. Le diré a Jared que no te pierda de vista—el tren aun no se detenía. Y era inaudita la nostalgia que podía sentir cuando la observaba meter cosas a ese pequeña maletín del demonio._

_¡No quería que se marchara!_

—_No, gracias—como se atrevía a sonreírme en una situación así—Lo más duro lo sobreviví gracias a ti. Descuida, a pesar de todo se cuidarme sola._

_No respondí, simplemente salí de aquel compartimiento como un perro abandonado. Aproveche mi soledad para fumarme uno de mis cigarrillos. No era necesario preguntar. Ya conocía muchas cosas de Isabella sin la necesidad de haberla tratado toda una vida. Yo sabía, (no se como chingados, pero lo sabía) que a ella le repudiaba el tabaco y el humo…_

_El tren se detuvo y maldije ese momento con todas las groserías y en todos lo idiomas que conocía. Había llegado la hora. _

_Después de propinar una fuerte patada a las puertas de uno de los compartimientos. Me dirigí hacia la puerta que conducía al otro vagón… Bella ya se encontraba ahí estampada y más pálida que el mismo fantasma de Juárez… Sostuve mi rifle y caminé hacia ella con paso lento… ¿Por qué el tiempo se tiene que ir tan rápido?, ¿Por qué no me la robo y evito esta separación?_

_Me aventuré a tomar su mano. Electricidad… jamás había sentido piel más cálida que aquella. Ella me dio un leve apretón y suspiro profundamente. Quil, Embry, Jared y Paul ya se encontraban detrás de nosotros, también con sus respectivas armas…_

_Cruzamos al otro vagón, donde se encontraban aun esos mal nacidos que así mismo se hacían llamar "revolucionarios". Pura Mierda, solo eran insufribles ladrones que aprovechaban la guerra para hacer de las suyas._

_Sentí la fuerza con la que Bella se refugiaba en mi brazo. Aun no había olvidado todo lo ocurrido… Y la furia me carcomió por dentro al darme cuenta de que yo tampoco. _

_Siguiente cosa en mi lista; Fusilar a Laurent lo antes posible._

_Llegamos a las puertas y estas fueron abiertas… El adiós ya era inminente. Bella se dispuso a soltarse de mi agarre, la apreté con más fuerza…obligándola a acercarse más a mí._

—_Tienes otras opciones, Bella—susurré a su oído—Bien podría robarte y llevarte conmigo. Hacerte mía…ahora— pude percibir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo—…Pero no lo haré, puesto que soy un imbécil. Tú me volviste un idiota enamorado._

—_Yo…no —balbuceó._

—_No me despido. Las despedidas son un perdida de tiempo—volví a aventurarme, y esta vez…rocé una de sus mejillas con las yemas de mi dedos, grabando esa sensación en mi mente—Te veré pronto, Bella… Dile a ese Tal Edward que cuide lo que tiene. Yo no soy nada por perdido._

_Y dicho esto… la dejé ir. Dí mi espalda y no me atreví a volverla a mirar._

—_Gracias, Jacob—le escuché antes que bajará del tren…_

La locomotora volvió a avanzar. Primero lento….luego… de forma más rápida. Alejándome de ella. Aunque fuera de forma temporal.

—General. No comprendo—habló Quil—Era ella, ¿no es cierto?

—Si… supongo que era ella—respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Entonces porque la dejamos ir! —Reclamó Paul—Ahora Jasper Hale superará su desventaja. ¡No se suponía que interceptaríamos a su médico!

—¡No me cuestiones!—ordené firmemente_— _Se perfectamente lo que hago.

Y si, lo sabía…. Esta no era una despedida definitiva.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bella,**

**Fresnillo-Zacatecas, 1914**

Vi el tren avanzar y alejarse de mí, perdiéndose pronto hasta que mi vista solo podía ver rieles y tierra seca y a mi alrededor….. Un escenario vacio, monótono y deprimente. Experimenté una punzada pequeña- no terriblemente lastimera pero si bastante molesta- cercana a la herida imaginaria de mi pecho. ¡Perfecto!, la marca que el General Jacob Black había dejado en mí, su propio agujero… ¡Que desastre!

—Psss… psss—escuché en algún lugar de este desierto lugar. Volteé a todos lados, tratando de encontrar el sonido—Pss…Señorita, Por aquí…

Está vez, agudicé mi viste, y pude ver el rostro pequeño de alguien asomandose en una de las esquinas de la estación mal gastada y de pésimo aspecto. Caminé hacia el a pasos lentos. Hoy en día no ya no sabía que se podía esperar…

En cuanto estuve cerca del, este me jaló del brazo, obligándome a esconderme junto con el detrás de la construcción casi en ruinas.

—Pero que…—articulé sin mucho éxito.

—Es que juraría que esos tipos eran del bando que mi general trata de destruír—dijo en voz exageradamente baja. ¿A caso este muchacho no se daba cuenta de que ya nadie nos oía?

—¿Tu no debería estar aquí? —dije de manera represiva, el niño se me figuraba de a penas unos 10 años cumplidos—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—¡Estoy en una misión!. ¡Debo conducir al Dr Cullen hacia mi general; Jasper Whitlock.

¡No lo podía creer!, Mis ojos se dilataron de una sorpresa gigantesca…. Parte por parte; ¿¡Cómo es que Jasper se atrevía siquiera en pensar involucrar a un niño en sus estupideces!?, ¿¡Existía persona más inconsciente en el mundo!? _Idiota, Idiota…Idiota _Jamás cambiaría mi perspectiva sobre el.

Y…Por otro lado. Estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos, a tan poco… tan cerca…

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó.

No respondí, rebusque en mi maletín la carta de Jasper y con manos temblorosas, se la enseñé a aquel infante que se creía a si mismo ya un soldado mayor. El niño verificó la firma al final de carta y me miró alzando considerablemente su negra y pobladas cejas… Gesto que me recordó a Jacob, la ligera punzada regresó a mi pecho para después ser opacada por las ansias, que eran mucho más grandes en ese momento.

—Sígame, señorita—me tomó del brazo, para después caminar algunos metros alejados de la estación. Pude vislumbrar ahí, dos caballos atados a tronco de un árbol seco… Bendito sea el Cielo Charlie me había enseñado a montar cuando yo tenía la edad de 8 años, con la excusa de que algún día me serviría de algo…. ¡No sabe cuanto acertó en aquello!

El niño- que conforme lo iba observando mejor, me daba cuenta de que era prácticamente la viva imagen de Jacob- cabalgó conmigo en silencio. Mejor para mí… las ansias y desesperación me estaban carcomiendo por dentro… Tan cerca, ya tan cerca. No podía creerlo, ¿¡Cómo pude lograrlo!?. Era un verdadero milagro…

_Uno que Jacob Hizo Posible_- dijo una parte de mí. Sacudí mi cabeza, Yo no quería pensar en eso ahora…

Transcurrió lo que yo imaginé, fue una hora… Mi corazón latió de manera desbocada cuando mis ojos alcanzaron a ver de lejos varias tiendas de campaña, caballos y personas. Mi pequeño compañero bajó del caballo en el momento en que pisamos aquel territorio… Me hizo indicaciones para que yo también bajase y le siguiese.

Caminamos alrededor del campamento hasta llegar a una enorme lona color verde que se alzaba en el centro del lugar; dentro, debía de haber aproximadamente como 30 personas discutiendo entre ella.

— ¡Seth! —Una mujer corrió y envolvió en brazos a mi acompañante. Mi desesperación creció al notar aquel retraso, de modo que me hayé mirado uno a uno los rostros que residían ahí con esperanza de encontrarle…

—¡Alice, me avergüenzas!—escuché reclamar a Seth.

—Cállate niño tonto. —Respondió ella—Me alegra que lo hayas logrado. Estaba preocupada

—¡Alice!, ya suéltame—volvió a replicar—tengo que ver a mi general.

La mujer menuda que respondía al nombre de Alice miró hacia mí. Entrecerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio unos momentos que me hicieron sentir incomoda…

Decidí yo romper el silencio: —Busco al General Jasper Whithlock—anuncié con voz firme

Pero esta fue acaparada por un gran estruendo que hizo a todos gritar en ese momento… Llevé mis manos a lo oídos y cerré los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Pude escuchar gritos y sentir movimiento a mi alrededor,… Sonidos y más estruendos ensordecedores. Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver a todas esas personas corriendo de un lado a otro, cargado aquellos objetos que siempre adiaré, a los que siempre temeré. Otra gran estruendo sonó, esta vez acompañado de otros sonidos más cortos, pero igual de ensordecedores que el anterior… La parálisis comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo de manera instantánea…

_Balas… Otra vez las balas_

—¡Seth, llévatela de aquí! —gritó la menuda mujer llamada Alice. El estomago se me retorció al ver lo que estaba cargando en las manos. Un rifle, ¿ella iba a participar?

—¡Pero quiero ayudar! —replicó.

—¡Es una orden! —dicho estó, salió corriendo junto a otro grupo de hombres hacia el sonido de las mortíferas balas. ¿Volvería a ver a esa muchacha?... Idiota, primero tendría que sobrevivir yo.

—¡Vamos que estas esperando! —

No me di cuenta de que Seth se hallaba jalándome de mi brazo desesperado por que avanzará. Me obligué a mi misma a reaccionar y corrí tras el en busca de un refugió…

Este Deja Vu resultaba tan real, era como la última vez… Solo que, ahora estaba sola. Reprimí un gemido y continué escapado, recordando como lo había hecho la ocasión anterior; Mirando hacia todos lados, escuchando, tirándome al suelo cada vez que oía estruendos cerca de mí…

Otros disparaban el dirección contraria, ya no sabia que grupo era es que se soponía, debía pertenecer… Vi personas en el suelo. ¿Estarían vivos?, ¿Podría entenderlos i sobrevivo?....

….¿Y si Edward estaba…. Reprimí ese pensamiento, no era el momento. Ahora solo importaba sobrevivir.

¿Estaba llorando?...Sentía mis mejillas húmedas, bien podría ser por el sudor...

Continué huyendo, huyendo y recordando. Me iban a matar, de aquí no saldría…Solo esperaba el impacto metálico de la bala contra mi espalda y todo acabaría. Yo no era tan buena escapando si no estaba con el…. No pude lograrlo, después de todo…. No lo conseguí.

—¡Siga corriendo! —me animó Seth, que ya se encontraba a varios metros lejos de mí. ¿Correr?, ¿Ya para qué?.... Detuve mi carrera un momento… estaba cansada, asustada y destrozada. Si iba a morir, por lo menos que fuera de pie y no huyendo…

Levanté mi mirada, y así memoricé el ambiente en el que me encontraba, memorizando el lugar en donde iba a morir…

Mi corazón dio un latido desenfrenado, pude sentir como si este casi se saliera de mi cuerpo. La respiración se me cortó por completo…. Y el agujeró desapareció de mi pecho de manera instantánea. La sensación del cierre en los bordes de mi pecho fue una experiencia completamente dichosa. A pesar de toda esta situación… Mis ojos, aun dilatados y bañados en lagrimas; no daban crédito aun a lo que estaban mirando.

Ahí, apuntando y disparando… lejos pero a la vez tan cerca…. Aun sin percatarse de mi presencia, concentrado…con el rostro frío y más hermoso que jamás pude contemplar… Estaba el…

La imagen de Jacob Black fue borrada despachadamente de mi memoria, siendo sustituida por aquella figura… fría y sublime que se hallaba frente a mí… ¡Que tonta!, lo sabía….¡Jamás podría querer a otro!

Un paso, luego otro… hasta que me hallé corriendo hacia su dirección, sin importar nada, sin precauciones. A mi alrededor ya no existía ninguna guerra.

Solo el y Yo… Solamente nosotros en un mundo alterno en el que nunca habíamos sido separados tan injustamente….

—¡Edwaaard! —grité y me abalancé a el una vez estando a solo 5 pasos… Cubrí su pecho con el mío antes de que este pudiera reaccionar….justo en el momento preciso en el que se había oprimido aquel gatillo hacia nosotros.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Tadán!...¡He vuelto!, Y con un cap relativamente largo para compensar mi ausencia… ¿Qué les pareció?... Espero que de verdad lo compense, lamento la tardanza, de veras :S… Bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar… Espero le haya gustado. Un beso mordelón a todas... Y grax por sus Reviews.**

**(Y si… este ficc es Edward-Bella….Por si querían preguntarlo :D ) (Buu… te amo Jacob, Lo siento T_T)**


	16. Antídoto

Antídoto

**Edward**

**Fresnillo-Zacatecas, 1914**

La vi llegar… La luz al final del túnel; cegadora y hermosa.

Mi vida se había convertido en un oscuro túnel de remordimientos y pesares. Perseguido por la culpa, miedo y maldad…¿De dónde había salido toda esa paz? Semejante alivio debía ser solo la lastima que Dios sentía por el mas desdichado de sus hijos. ¡Que deshonra!, ¡Que patética situación!, la persona que soy ahora, el cobarde en el que me convertido.

Sentir esta paz, me hizo preguntarme; ¿No se suponía que merecía yo el infierno?, ¿En verdad era tanta la pena que erradicaba sobre mí?, ¿Cómo es que logré la absolución de tantas vidas tomadas, aun y con mis fundamentos?... Me lo pregunté una y otra vez. Y el dolor no aminoró… pero, cosa extraña… Tampoco aumentó como en veces anteriores…. Se trataba de un punto muerto; uno en donde era libre de sufrir, pero… por alguna extraña razón; no podía caer al fondo, como si algo, un hecho insólito, me estuviera reteniendo de ir más allá del umbral del dolor… Algo había cambiado… Y esta paz e incapacitación ante la pena me estaban diciendo que era algo importante, algo grande.

Intenté aferrarme a la luz y el calor reconfortable que estaba sintiendo; Pronto estaría muerto… No existía otra explicación lógica de mi estado tranquilo…

Inspiré hondo. Así era como debía de ser…. Si este era mi final; que mejor que haber acabado de pie, en batalla y con la frente en alto. Como un héroe. Ya hubiera sido el maldito colmo, morir siendo, una vez más un cobarde….

Hice conciencia de mis pecados, uno tras uno, mas solo pude recordar dos: Mentir, Matar. Únicos actos que dictarían mi sentencia. Uno de ellos; ya estaba pagándolo en vida… ¡Oh, claro!; Insufrible la tortura que experimentaba al imaginarla conmigo, viéndome claramente decepcionada… Vigilando como yo… apuntaba y disparaba. Tomaba el machete entre mis manos, corría hacia el enemigo; Siempre eran sus ojos, siempre su presencia.

¡Una pesadilla!, la alucinación que siempre me acompañaba. Su rostro mirándome… En sueños, su voz llamándome; _"Edward, me mentiste", "Edward, tu lo prometiste", "Edward, eres un asesino", "Edward, mira en lo que se has convertido"_

Quería llorar mis últimas lágrimas, estos recuerdos solo cargaban nostalgia… pero no pude sentir mis lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. ¡Frustrante!, no podía derramar ni una sola lagrima; realmente no estaba triste, era algo lo que me decía que no había razón para estarlo…

Y fue cuando me di cuenta; He dicho "Sentir mis mejillas"… Aquello me extrañó. No se suponía que ya estaba muerto, ¿Cómo podía sentir mi carne material cuando ya he dejado mi cuerpo a tras?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar de manera rápida, reaccionando ante mi descubrimiento y tratando de buscar una explicación a mi actual aturdimiento.

… _estaba en mi casa de campaña escribiendo la carta numero 501. Ya había formado una pila enorme de papeles a lado del catre donde solía dormir. ¿Qué haría con esas cartas después?. Siempre evitaba preguntármelo…._

_Escribía y escribía. Cuando escuché el sonido de un cañón y sentir el temblor que este provocaba en el lugar. Un ataque al campamento… _

_Corrí a tomar el arma y Volví a cubrirme con la capa de frialdad que ya había aprendido a manjar desde hace ya años, ahora ya no me importaba… Ni un atisbo de miedo o adrenalina en mi cuerpo. A la hora de pelear, a mi ya no me importaba ni matar… ni morir. _

_Solo una cosa estaba presente en mi cabeza cada vez que cargaba mi arma y apuntaba con ella; Bella…._

_Seguía pensando en ella mientras corría por el campamento y me instalaba en el lugar donde iniciaría el fuego a defensa… Varios de mis compañeros también estaban ahí. Éramos ya tan pocos… En cuatro años, había convivido con más de 200 personas… Hoy, solo quedábamos menos de 90. Hoy se irían mas conocidos…. Y, quien sabe… tal vez incluso yo._

_Continué disparando, sin mirar a las victimas a lo ojos, apachurrando el gatillo con la mayor frialdad posible; estábamos en el campo de guerra… no me era permitido flaquear…. A pesar de que las voces, o mejor dicho… la voz de mi cabeza comenzará a hablarme, torturándome por dentro. "Edward, "Edward, Edward". Repetía una y otra vez el timbre de Bella dentro de mi cabeza… "Lo siento amor, debo hacer esto"-era lo que yo le respondía disparo tras disparo…_

_Como la extrañaba, cuando deseaba sentirla conmigo… aunque fuese solo una vez más. Isabella… mi Bella. Jamás podría amar de forma más profunda; solo a ella… siempre ella_

—_¡Edwaaard! —escuché mi nombre una vez más, pero esta vez… diferente. El eco de mi mente había desaparecido por completo, dando lugar a un grito desgarrador y real. Mi cabeza no era capaz de recrear una alucinación de tan buena calidad… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?_

_Mi distracción costo caro…En el poco tiempo que perdí, preguntándome que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Pude ver con claridad como ahora yo era el flanco y a mi era a quien dispararían en los próximos segundos…_

_Mi final, hoy acabaría todo…_

"_Adiós Bella… Te amo" pensé en mi despedida…_

_Y luego… Se me concedió mi último deseo de condenado. Pues la alucinación se convirtió en la figura perfecta y condenadamente real; la imagen exacta, tal y como la recordaba en mis memorias ha hacia ya años…. _

_Bella chocó contra mí. Abrazándome por última vez y gritando mi nombre. ¡Que mejor manera de acabar!_

_El disparó resonó; junto con el grito ahogado de mi hermosa alucinación y muchos más a mi alrededor. Después…. Cerré los ojos._

Mi cuerpo recuperó la conciencia por si solo ante dicho recuerdo. De una forma u otra, logré abrir mis pesados parpados y salir de mi estado adormecido. La vista me era levemente borrosa, pero lo suficientemente buena como para darme cuenta de que ahora me encontraba dentro de una tienda, acostado en un catre independiente al mío.

Aun en esa posición, dirigí una de mis manos y apreté mi sien con mis dedos, recordando una vez más lo sucedido; El grito, la figura, el desvanecimiento. Tarde en conectar cada una de las situaciones y percatarme de todo…. Eso… eso no se trataba de una alucinación. ¡Era real!, Pero…¿Cómo?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?, ¿Qué hacia Bella en el campo de batalla?.

¡¿Dónde estaba ella ahora?!, ¿¡Qué había pasado con ella!?

_Campo de Batalla, el disparo, Bella._

—¡NO! —me incorporé de un salto al darme cuenta. Ignoré los vendajes que rodeaban mi pecho y salí inmediatamente de esa campaña para encontrarla. Si algo la hubiera lastimado, si algo le hubiera pasado por mi causa… Con solo Pensarlo ya me estaba muriendo y auto castigando.

Continué corriendo por el desolado campamento. Pude darme cuenta de algunos de los daños que el enfrentamiento había causado… mas no me detuve. …¿Qué haría si ya no estaba?, ¿Cómo terminaría yo si pierdo su vida para siempre?...

Apretar el gatillo y apuntar hacia mi cabeza resultaba un pensamiento reconfortante en estos momentos. Pero… Bella debía estar con vida, tenía que encontrarla viva. Era mi prioridad y no otra en ese preciso instante.

—¡Edward! —Mi carrera fue detenida instantáneamente. Paré en seco y me quedé estancado en aquel lugar. Aquel grito, sonaba tan real como el anterior, el que escuché justo antes de perder el hilo de la situación—¡Edward!

Podría ser…

No me atreví a mover mi cabeza, esperando a que volviera a pronunciar mi nombre una vez más. La sensación de que ese sonido entrara por mis tímpanos era infinitamente gratificante. ¿Cuánto dolor podría curar, el que solo Bella pronunciase mi nombre?... _Todo, absolutamente todo… _Que mejor antídoto para la enfermedad de la soledad y oscuridad.

—Edward…

Delicioso, gratificante.

Finalmente, viré mi cuerpo y mirada de manera lenta. Aun con el terror de no encontrarme con absolutamente nada detrás mío y volver a perderme a mi mismo…

Pero no, no fue así… Allí estaba, claro que allí estaba. Parada, viéndome con ojos de suplica y preocupación; No exactamente a como la recordaba y soñaba cada noche. Después de todo, ya no me encontraba frente a una chica de 17 años. Era toda una mujer, MI mujer….Con tan solo tener su presencia aquí, de pronto el mundo de me hizo un lugar más alegre para vivir…

Querría decirle algo, pero ¿Qué era lo correcto?... Pensé que tendría un millón de cosas que decirle, 501 cartas escritas para ella y ahora mi mente estaba tornada de un blanco vacío. Y… pareciese como si ella estuviera pasando por la misma situación precaria que yo. Su silencio me mataba, pero yo no era capaz de ponerle fin al mío.

—¿Co…Cómo te encuentras? —habló ella por fín, desviando su mirada. Miré inconscientemente las vendas que aun envolvían mi pecho. ¿Qué era lo que tenía?, Lo ignoraba… ahora mismo no existía para mi el dolor físico.

—Estoy bien—hablé en un susurró casi imperceptible

—Me alegro—respondió ella de la misma manera.

Silencio, cruel silencio…. Después de tanto tiempo, después de rogar un milagro que me hiciese inmune al amor que le profesaba, después de rogar un alivio y ver su cara una ves más, aunque ya no fuese merecedor de observarla… Aquí estaba, a solo unos escasos 2 metros de mí. Tan cerca… ¿Cuál era el muro invisible que no me permitía tocarla?. Quería tomarla, hacerla de mi propiedad una vez más. Aunque mi conciencia y ética me dijeran que no, que me mantuviera al margen. Yo ya no era digno para ella.

—En verdad…—habló, y sus palabras salieron impregnadas con fervor—En verdad me alegro de que estés bien. No te puedes hacer a la idea de cuanto.

Ella me dedicó una leve sonrisa, casí imperceptible… Pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrocar el muro que yo mismo había contraído entre nosotros. No lo pude soportar más tiempo, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para esto y yo lo sabía.

Corté el espacio que nos dividía y de manera tal vez demasiado brusca, la tomé entre mis brazos y apreté contra mí. Estos, se ciñeron de manera frenética. Sintiendo ahora el calor que tanto añoraban durante tres largo años. Pude escuchar el leve Jadeo de Bella ante mi brusquedad… pero no aflojé mi agarre, y…a cambio de eso, recibí yo mismo su propia cárcel de brazos; Tomándome fuertemente del cuello, colgándose y apegándose a el.

Más que un abrazo, fue la muestra de la desesperación que ambos deseábamos saciar de un momento a otro. Yo, disfrutando de ella, y ella gozando de mí….

4 años ahora me parecían 4000 desde la última vez que la tuve de esta manera conmigo.

—Te amo—susurré a su oído, acercándola aun más a mí.

—Guarda silencio—dijo ella, ahora escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho y ciñéndose más contra mí— No tienes idea de lo que es el infierno, ¡solo cállate!.

—Sé lo que es. He vivido en el desde el día en que dejé de verte.

—Fue por voluntad propia. Tú decidiste condenarte al infierno de la guerra. No tenías por que condenarme a mi también—esta vez, pude sentir sus lagrimas humedecer las vendas de mi pecho—No tienes idea de cuanto te he necesitado.

—Bella…—no supe que responder ante aquella acusación. Solo pude besar su coronilla y seguir sintiendo sus lágrimas empapar mi pecho. La había hecho sufrir. ¿Qué era lo que yo esperaba?. Realmente creía que en un año lograría olvidarme por completo. Que reharía su vida con alguien más… alejándose de mí y de todo lo que llegamos a vivir una vez.

¿Debía ahora sentirme feliz de que no fuera así?, ¿Debía yo alegrarme de que ella sufría por que aun me amaba?... tal y como yo lo hacía.

No… no podía.

Pero ella estaba aquí conmigo. De algún modo ella…

¡Un momento!

"_Decidiste condenarte al infierno de la guerra. No tenías por que condenarme a mi también"_

Pero que estúpido. ¡¡¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Bella aquí?!!. ¡En plena guerra, en medio campo de batalla!... Arriesgado su vida y metiéndose en este tipo de problemáticas. ¿¡¡Quién era responsable de esto!!?, ¡¡¿Cómo de atrevía ella a poner en este riesgo su seguridad?!!

Me separé inmediatamente de ella, ahora colocando solo mis manos en sus brazos como dos torniquetes; estaba furioso. Y la cara de desconcierto que ella me mostraba me daba a entender que sí, definitivamente; estaba trastornado.

—¿¡Bella, Qué esta haciendo aquí!? —grité furico.

—Vine a buscarte—contestó ella. Sin bien no igual de molesta, pero si firme— Estoy harta de vivir en las sombras,

—¿¡Y qué!?, ¿¡ES que ahora planeas vivir bajo las balas!? —le grité—¡Este no es lugar para ti!, ¡

—¡Planeo vivir en donde estés tú. Y todo lugar en donde te encuentres es el mío! —vociferó ella

—¡Regresarás a casa. ¡¿Me has oído?!

—¡Ahora esta es mi casa!

—¡Eres un demonio de terquedad! —respondí frustrado y encolerizado. Sacudí sus hombros una y otra vez… Pero ella solo me miró con los ojos húmedos, pero llenos de seriedad y determinación—¡Entiéndelo!, ¡Todo ha terminado, ya no puedo regresar!, ¡No debo regresar a tu lado después de todo lo que he hecho!

—¡No seas ridículo! —escupió ella de repente. De un solo jalón, se deshizo de mi agarre y ahora ella, con la misma fuerza que yo… tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarla— ¡No me importan!. ¡No me importa la sangre!, ¡No me importan las muertes!, ¡No me importa la guerra!.... ¡Solo me importas tú!

Y yo no tuve argumentos para aquello. Pero aún así…. Ella no debía permanecer aquí. Tome sus manos y la obligué a soltar mi rostro.

—Eres una inconsciente—le dije

—Tú eres absurdo—me respondió.

—Egoísta—seguí

—Mentiroso—continuó

—Imprudente

—Mártir

Nos fulminamos ambos con la mirada durante un largo lapso de tiempo. En otra situación, me hubiera enorgullecido de regresar a los viejos tiempos y peleas de la niñez. Pero no ahora…. Ahora que todo estaba convertido en un verdadero lío.

—Esto ya no depende de ti, Edward—habló Bella, fríamente—Me necesitan con ustedes. Ahora soy parte de este grupo de guerrilleros. No lo se trata de ti.

—¿De qué esta hablando? —pregunté con la misma frialdad que ella, pero con la confusión dentro de mí.

—Soy en Nuevo médico. Whitlock es el encargado de decir si me voy o me quedo… No tú. Y aquí se me necesita.

¡OH… NO!, Eso no, por supuesto que no…Eso ya era demasiado. ¿¡Medico!?. ¡Que, a parte de todo, planeaba curar heridas en pleno campo de batalla!, ¡A merced de cualquier imbécil que pueda dispárale!.

¡No!, _¡No!,_ ¡NO!

—¡Ven! —escupí acidamente mientras la tomaba del brazo y comenzábamos a caminar por el campamento.

—¿¡A dónde me llevas!?

—¡Vamos con Jasper!—grité furioso—¡Tomarás el primer tren a la capital. Volverás a casa!

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**Y el segundo reencuentro XD. Pobre Edward :S Va a terminar siendo operado del riñón por mi culpa. No debería de hacerle pasar ese tipo de corajes :D Espero que le haya gustado…. Un abrazo y Un beso mordelón **

**Mariiz.**


	17. Edén

Edén

**Bella**

**Fresnillo-Zacatecas, 1914**

—No—fue su respuesta rápida y definitiva.

Esta situación me hubiera resultado completamente embarazosa; Edward aun se encontraba tomándome del brazo fuertemente, con la cara claramente enrojecida de la furia… completamente desnudo de la parte de arriba, solo con las pocas vendas que cubrían su ejercitado y blanquecino pecho…. No pasé de largo una que otra cicatriz formada en la parte superior del tórax. Quise borrarme esa imagen de mi mente y no angustiarme por ella…, esto no tenía lugar alguno en una situación como esta.

—¡¿Cómo que No?! —Gritó Edward—¡¿No te das cuenta de los riesgos en los que la esta metiendo!?

A Jasper Whitlock, al parecer, no le era relevante que tuviera a uno de sus hombres ardiendo de furia frente a el, o la multitud que se congregaba en aquella tienda-que debía ser su cuartel general- tampoco la presencia del niño Seth en asuntos completamente adultos, o el que su mujer lo estuviera abrazando como su estuvieran ellos solos y no existiese otro problema frente a ellos…. Jasper, a parte de idiota; era inconsciente y excéntrico. Pero, si lo veía por otro lado… aunque Whitlock no era de mi total agrado. Por vez primera en toda mi vida, estuve de acuerdo con su respuesta y dispuesta a apoyarla sobre cualquier cosa.

—Me doy cuenta, Edward; De la cantidad de vidas que Bella Swan pudo salvar esta noche y las grandes perdidas que hubiéramos sufrido si ella no estuviera ahora con nosotros—habló con serenidad y a la vez con bastante firmeza—…Y si a lo riesgos te refieres. Ya he hablado con ella y está dispuesta a asumirlos. Si lo que buscas es su renuncia, entonces no es a mí a quien debes convencer.

—¡Pero tu eres el general! —escupió subiendo aun más el tono de su voz.

—Y como general; ya conoces mi respuesta— contesto con seriedad.

—¡Una que no voy a aceptar! —gruñó obstinadamente. El brazo comenzaba a tornárseme violeta a causa de su fuerte agarre

—Debes hacerlo—reprimió Jasper—Podrás gozar del puesto de sargento, Edward… pero eso no te hace decidirlo todo sin tomar en cuenta mis órdenes.

—¡Ella me pertenece! —declaró con furor soltándome del brazo y ciñéndome violentamente de la cintura— Y eso esta fuera de tus limites de General, Jasper.

Un sentimiento extraño recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar tales palabras de su boca; Halago, Enojo, Amor y desdén; fueron revolviéndose en mi estomago, citando sus palabras a penas pronunciadas… No podía sentir enfado ante ellas aunque quisiese, aunque aquello sonara de lo más posesivo y machista…. ¡Era un ofensa!, Yo era una humana independiente, no la posesión de una persona. Sin embargo, Yo misma ya le había entregado a el mi alma. ¿No fui yo la que se decía que siempre sería de el y de nadie más? Tanto yo le pertenecía como el a mí…. Me era imposible rebatir un hecho tan rotundo.

—Ya lo he dicho. No es conmigo con quien tienes que discutir eso—indicó el rubio general—Ella ha venido por el puesto y yo se lo he dado. Eso es todo.

Lo más parecido a un gruñido salió de la garganta de Edward. Me soltó y de una sola zancada se puso frente a frente con Jasper… dejándonos a todos anonadados. Yo; por las miradas encendidas en sus ojos verdes que, a pesar de venir impregnadas con el mayor odio y cólera, siempre serían igual de sublimes y hermosas…. Los demás; por ser testigos de ver como un soldado-aunque fuera superior- se estuviera dirigiendo de esa manera ante su general…

— ¡¿Por qué no le das de una vez tu arma y la mandas al frente del pelotón!? ¡¿Pretendes que la convierta en una Adelita?!.... ¡¿Crees que busco para ella el mismo futuro que le estas dando tu a Alice!?

Se hizo el silencio después de que Edward rugiera esas palabras. Miré de reojo a la chica llamada Alice y vi en ella un rostro crispado por la pena. Pude percatarme de muchos cuchicheos en el lugar y de que, a pesar de eso… Edward Y Jasper aun seguían en sus respectivas emociones; uno completamente colérico y el otro firme y serio…

Por un momento comencé a temblar ¿De qué era capaz Jasper? ¿Pasaría esto por alto?

—Escúchame bien, Cullen—La voz de Jasper sonó fría y grave. Sus ojos taladraron los de Edward de manera aterradora— No te permito que juzgues aquello que no eres capaz de comprender. No gozas con el derecho de hacerlo y no te haces a la idea de cuales son mis motivos… ¡No te permito que involucres a Alice en tu ridículo capricho!

—¿¡Mi ridículo capricho!?... ¿¡Es un capricho quererla alejar de donde solo se encuentran luchas y muertes!? Explícame lo que es 'Ridículo', por que tu definición no la alcanzo a comprender.

—¡Basta lo dos! —intervino la voz de Alice firmemente, agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Jasper— Esta discusión no irá a ninguna parte si siguen así…

Alice caminó hacia mi dirección con el rostro relativamente calmado, tomó mi mano y me alejó lo suficiente de Edward para mantenerme con ella, a una distancia favorable donde podría permitírseme respirar mejor.

—Bella, tú eres la única con la facultad de decidir en este asunto—me dijo, ignorando a los presentes de ahí— ¿Qué decides?

Viré mi cabeza y pude notar como el rostro de Edward se contraía entre la suplica y la furia… Gritándome en silencio por que respondiera lo que esperaba de mí. Desvié mi mirada en ese mismo instante. Ya no había marcha a tras…

—Me quedaré—decreté firmemente.

—Entonces no hay nada más que hablar…

—¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO! —ladró Edward a voz tenor.

No pude evitar el pavor que se creó dentro de mí cuando, una vez más, apretó sus dedos contra mi brazo y a zancadas me jaló lejos de esa tienda y de lo que ahí se congregaban…. Los últimos rostros que ví ahí… deberían ser iguales a como se encontraba el mío en esos momentos., mientras Edward iba llevándome a sabe Dios donde, temerosos y blancos de la impresión…

Cruzamos el campamento por completo y el continuó llevándome por el terreno semidesértico hasta que nos encontramos completamente solos. Paró en seco; dándome completamente la espalda, respirando entrecortadamente a causa de su interminable cólera. Jamás en mi vida lo había visto más enfadado y más hermoso… Mi pecho llegaba a retorcerse de temor ante esta fase de Edward tan desconocida, y la vez… estaba dentro de mi la fascinación de verlo; Ardiente de furor…. Bellísimamente violento, ardiente y delicioso.

—¿Por qué? —le escuché gruñir entre dientes— ¿Por qué te encanta torturarme de esa forma?

—Yo no busco torturarte—respondí con voz tiritarte, aun me causaba cierto sobresalto.

—¿¡Entonces porque demonios insistes en ponerte en peligro!? —me gritó volviéndose y dándome la cara. El leve grito salió de mi boca inconscientemente ante esa manera de hablarme— ¡No tienes la menor idea…! ¡No puedes imaginarte ni siquiera…¡Lo que sería de mí si otra bala te llegara a alcanzar! ¡Si tuviera que verte una vez mas, luchando por tu vida mientras yo no soy capaz de hacer nada…! ¡No pienso volver a sentir ese mismo dolor, Bella! ¡Y me vale madres, si tengo que amarrarte para hacer que entiendas!.... ¡DEJA DE SER TAN BENEVOLA! ¡Piensa por una maldita vez en tì y deja de pensar siempre en mí!… ¡Lárgate de aquí y regresa a casa… ¡Maldita sea si me doy el lujo de perderte!... ¡NO VOY A PERDETE!, ¿¡ME HAS ESCUCHADO!?

No lo soporté, no pude…. La sangre en mis venas corrió velozmente, ardiendo. Sus palabras; el temor que me causaban, el júbilo que me provocaban, la ira que me producían…. Amor, furia, terror… los sentimientos que fueron mezclados homogéneamente dentro de mí y creando uno nuevo; desconocido y demasiado fuerte como para poder contenerlo internamente. ………..Extendí mi palma y, con toda la braveza y adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo; la estrellé contra su mejilla derecha, el impulso fue fuerte… y la palma comenzó a picarme a causa del dolor de la bofetada que le había propinado. Yo estaba ardiendo; ¡estaba en llamas!…. Y el fuego que en mí se prendía, pedía a gritos ser apagado…. Fuera como Fuese….

La rabia que hace unos minutos a el lo invadía; fue suplida por la sorpresa y el Shock ante mi inesperado acto, inconscientemente acariciándose la mejilla golpeada por mí. No le dì la oportunidad de retomarlo; esta vez era mi turno.

—¡CALLATE! —le bramé con las chispas de fuego ardiendo en mi interior—¡No te atrevas a ponerte tu como la victima! ¡No intentes decirme que no se lo que es la congoja! ¡Tu eres el que no sabe, Tu eres el que no entiende!... ¡El miedo, el dolor, la angustia de no saber como te encontrabas! ¡De pensar que en cualquier momento, podría ver tu nombre en las listas de difuntos! ¡La furia y decepción ante tu mentira! ¡Ante tu abandono! —las lágrimas quemaron mi ojos y mi cuerpo se tensó considerablemente ante el sin fin de emociones que comenzaba a desplegar… era demasiada fuerza, demasiado esfuerzo. En cualquier momento, lo sabía… no sería capaz de seguir estando de pie— ¡Entiende que no sé vivir si no es contigo! ¡Puedes intentar lo que quieras… ¡amárrame, amordázame!, ¡Golpéame si lo prefieres! ¡Pero jamás… jamás me harás subirme a ese insufrible tren!... ¡He pasado por tanto y he logrado llegar hasta aquí! ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE IR UNA VEZ MÁS!

Un tremendo sollozó salió de mis labios ante el desahogo que ahora experimentaba…. Los cuatro años de tormento fueron saliendo junto con cada una de mis palabras gritadas... Quitando los últimos puntos al enorme agujero de mi pecho, que ahora desaparecía paulatinamente, dejando solo el fuego y las ansiad por apagarlo, ¡Ya!...

Desesperada, lancé mi cuerpo contra el, violentamente tomé sus cabellos entre mis dedos y pegué mis labios con los suyos; ansiosos, se movieron entre los de el; buscando el camino a casa, recordando y atesorando las sensaciones que hacia años no degustaba, las que no estaba dispuesta a perder una vez más…. El, sorprendido, tensó su boca, pero después de reconocer su lugar y el camino que debía recorrer para llegar a mì, respondió con aun más fiereza que yo… Ciñéndome fuertemente, palpando mis caderas y cintura…. Saboreando mi sabor; El beso mas febril y apasionado que jamás pude tener…..

…. Pero el fuego no disminuía, por el contrarío, se iba acrecentando más y más en mi pecho…

Nuestras bocas se separaron, cuando el aire nos hizo falta a ambos. La discusión había desaparecido, había sido completamente olvidada, eclipsada; como el sol por la noche que se levantaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Solo habíamos quedado él y yo, con aquel dulce sabor deleitando nuestras lenguas. Su mirada verde ardía con una deliciosa pasión, la cual nos movió, en completo y reconfortante silencio, hacia su campamento.

Entre besos, Edward cerró y aseguró las cortinas, que se levantaban detrás de su espalda y otorgaban privacidad a aquella pequeña e improvisada habitación. Cuando sus manos se encontraron libres, las dirigió hacia mi espalda, la cual apretó delicadamente, pegando nuestros pechos y fusionando nuestros desenfrenados latidos en uno solo. Su boca se volvió animosa, conforme los segundos pasaban, y su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía, explorando, suavemente, cada parte de ella. Suspiré profundamente, sin dejar de besarlo. Él hizo lo mismo y su aliento me embriagó por completo, provocando que mis dedos se enrollaran en sus cabellos.

Abrí ligeramente mis ojos, cuando sentí sus labios abandonar mi boca para deslizarse por mi cuello. Entonces comprendí que todo estaba en una completa oscuridad, una oscuridad la cual nos abrazaba a ambos y se convertía en nuestra cómplice. Su lengua se paseó por mi hombro derecho, dejando un delicioso camino de humedad por él. Un desconocido placer invadió mi piel, causando que un involuntario gemido se me escapara de la garganta. Aquel sonido pareció darle a mi novio una motivación extra ya que sus manos se afianzaron a mi cintura, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara hacia atrás, ante la pasional fuerza que le sostenía.

Mi boca se volvió a fundir en la suya, suave, candida, placentera…

Sentía mis pechos rozar con su firme pectoral, con cada movimiento de sus brazos apretándose a mi alrededor. Sus manos caminaron hacia mi cabeza y deshicieron el agarre de mis cabellos, haciendo que éstos cayeran, por completo, sobre mi espalda y hombros. Nos separamos un poco, y nuestras miradas se encontraron, danzando en medio de nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Fijé mis pupilas en sus labios húmedos e hincados y el deseo acrecentó hasta volverse doloroso, por lo cual agradecí fervientemente cuando me volvió a besar.

Una de sus manos abandonó mi cintura, para recorrer mi espalda, hasta llegar a mis brazos. Sus caricias, pausadas y cuidadosas, adornaron mi piel con un ligero y ardiente cosquilleo que, poco a poco, me iba enloqueciendo cada vez más. Mientras nuestros labios se acariciaban con deseo, sentí como la tela de mi blusa iba descendiendo, lentamente, por mis hombros, al mismo tiempo que las yemas de sus dedos iban compensando su desnudez y, aún en medio de aquella pasión; Como un relámpago cruzando por mi cabeza…., no pude evitar evocar aquellos recuerdos que siempre me acompañarían; Sola en aquel tren, las asquerosas manos que se me habían acercado para tocarme.

La imagen de Laurent acudió a mi mente con tal nitidez que, sin planearlo, me separé de los brazos de Edward; acobardada ante esta memoria que, a pesar de todo, siempre me atormentaría.

La lava verde de sus pupilas mostraba cierta consternación ante mi repentina actitud.

—Lo- Lo siento — murmuré, con voz cortada por la agitación—Yo…

—No— interrumpió él, rápidamente— Perdóname tú a mí. No era mi intención incomodarte…—arrepentido, comenzó a alejarse aun más de mí.

— ¡No! —casi grite ante el miedo que su lejanía me provocaba, eso no era lo que yo quería… yo lo necesitaba, imploraba porque fuera EL quien se encargara de borrar mis memorias, de borrar absolutamente todo —¡No me incomoda!, no es por ti… es solo que… yo…

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella? —habló con cautelo al notar mi extraño temblor. Mordí mis labios ante la idea de decir lo que me sucedía. ¿Y si el re arrepentía? ¿Y si después de eso ya no quisiera estar de esta forma conmigo? — ¡Dilo, Bella!

Silencio; no podía arriesgarme a perderlo, no se lo diría.

— ¿Paso algo?

No contesté; más la tensión en mi cuerpo lo hizo por mí…. No era necesario recalcarme a mi misma de que siempre resultaría una mentirosa mediocre y que era un libro abierto, capaz de ser leído por cualquiera… ¡Que maldito defecto me resultaba en este momento!; Me maldecía a mi misma todavía más cuando, en sus ojos verdes, las llamas pasionales iban siendo suplantadas, una vez más, por la cólera y el flagelo.

Mi corazón dio un latido desenfrenado cuando Edward, me tomo violentamente de lo hombros; sacudiéndome arrebatadamente hacia el.

—¡¿QUÉ TE HICIERON?! —ladró fuertemente— Si… Si alguien te tocó…—calló momentáneamente, meneando la cabeza energúmenamente, frunciendo sus parpados y labios—Lo mataré, ¡VOY A MATARLO!

—¡Espera, No! — me solté de su fuerte agarre, rogándole al cielo porque su odio no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para no escuchar mis palabras—No paso nada… no llegaron a nada…

—¿Qué? —preguntó sofocado y rabioso.

No hubiera querido retomar la memoria de Jacob Black en ese momento, pero no hubo otra opción más que incluirlo en todo este enredado asunto. Todo salió de mi boca atropelladamente, tomando en cuenta la gama de emociones que desbordaban en mí con cada confesión que pronunciaba. Edward escuchó cada uno de los detalles en un inescrutable y frío silencio; El tren, Laurent, la pesadilla y…mi salvación. Por supuesto, censuré lo suficiente de mi historia para que esta resultara menos incomoda y dolorosa para el y para mí; en mi versión, solo existía Laurent, y no un grupo de vándalos. Y mi salvador no tenía un nombre ni tampoco era un general… Solo un alma pura dispuesta a ayudarme…

Lo que, sin ningún tipo de mentira… era una verdad.

—…No lo olvidaré, aunque gracias es el no haya pasado nada—continué declarando—Pero no quiero que esto se convierta en una sombra que siempre me acompañe. Que se expanda también hacia ti—tomé su rostro, terriblemente inexpresivo entre mis manos—Ayúdame a desaparecer todo eso, necesito que lo suprimas por completo de mi ser.

—¿Esto es verdaderamente lo que deseas? —preguntó, clavando una vez más sus detellos verdes en mí.

—Si…

—Entonces, no se diga nada más….

Su boca se pegó con vehemencia a la mía, reavivando la pasión que desde hacía varios minutos había nacido y se había instalado en cada uno de nuestros poros. Definitivamente, no había mejor forma de darle fin a aquella plática. Cualquier tipo de temor o duda había desaparecido, solamente quedaba la viva y fuerte certeza de lo mucho que le amaba y el deseo infrenable que sentía por ser yo la única poseedora de sus caricias.

Nuestros cuerpos se dejaron caer sobre la manta que yacía sobre el suelo y sus manos se movieron por mi falda, la cual fue subiendo, paulatinamente, dejando mis piernas al descubierto, completamente a la disposición de su tacto. Sus labios se pasearon por mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi frente, mis parpados y sentí su aliento susurrar un _"te amo_" cerca de mi oído, para después bajar por mi clavícula y mis hombros, que se fueron desnudando conforme sus dedos iban bajando mi blusa de manta. Yo también comencé a jugar mi papel – movida completamente por el deseo – y acaricié su pecho, perfectamente marcado y blanco.

Emitió un excitante gemido, lo cual me llevó a desabrochar su pantalón, para así poder meter mi mano debajo de él. Su boca buscó la mía con desesperación y no fue hasta que sentí su piel sobre mis pechos, que me di cuenta que la blusa se encontraba, en compañía del resto de mi ropa, a un costado de nosotros. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron, justo después de que un sonoro y ahogado jadeo huía de mi garganta tras sentir como sus labios capturaban uno de mis pezones. Su lengua humedeció mis senos, paseándose por mí erizada piel de manera pausada y torturante.

Sentía un imperioso fuego expandirse por cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, el cual había eliminado el frío que se levantaba fuera de aquel campamento que se había convertido en un edén. Separamos nuestros labios, solamente para mirarnos a los ojos y, de esa manera, sus dedos buscaron un camino dentro de mí. Proferí un sonido insólito ante la infinidad de sensaciones que aquel gesto me había provocado. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a mover mis caderas, pidiendo, en silencio, más de lo que Edward me estaba propinando. Él pareció poder leer mi mente pues, al segundo después, pude sentir su peso presionándose contra el mío.

Giramos nuestros cuerpos, de manera en que yo quedé sobre él. Acomodé mis piernas, para que su cuerpo quedara entre ellas, y me mordí los labios, al poder advertir su excitación debajo de mí. Él levantó su dorso, para poder alcanzar mis senos con sus labios abrasadores. Sus brazos se enrollaron por toda mi cintura y sus manos bajaban y subía por mi espalda. Por mi parte, me encontraba enloquecida en el mar pasional de cada uno de sus movimientos. Mi lengua saboreó cada centímetro de la piel de sus fuertes brazos y pecho, recorriendo con delicadeza aquellas partes que se encontraban heridas y rozando, con especial adoración, las pequeñas cicatrices que se encontraba dibujadas sobre ella y que, fuera de restarle hermosura a su figura, le hacían más varonil y deseosa. Una fina capa sudor había cubierto nuestros cuerpos y provocaba que nuestros cabellos se pegaran a nuestros rostros.

Con un desplazamiento frágil y tierno, volvió a acomodarme debajo de él. Su rostro se elevó a la altura del mío y su ardiente mirada se clavó en mis pupilas. Le sonreí ligeramente, respondiendo con ello a su muda pregunta y exterminando su vacilación. Todo estaba bien, todo estaba perfecto si él y yo estábamos juntos… El fin de mundo podía llegar, si así quería, al final de cuentas, yo ya me encontraba en el cielo de su piel.

Inspiré profundamente, antes de alcanzar sus cabellos con mis dedos y atraer su boca hacia la mía. Con un delicado movimiento, comenzó adentrarse dentro de mí, logrando que un grito ahogado fuera expulsado de mis cuerdas vocales.

—L-lo siento – susurró, frenando por un momento, con su aliento danzando cerca de mi oído.

Llevé mis manos hacia su espalda, la cual recorrí flemáticamente, mientras intentaba controlar lo agitada de mi respiración. Después, comenzó de nuevo y abrí mis labios, en un gesto inconciente que me provocaba la innumerabilidad de sensaciones que cada oscilación de su pelvis daba contra el mío. Su velocidad fue aumentando, conforme mi cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a la unión del suyo, y fue así como, su vacilante delicadeza, dio paso a un apasionado desenfreno. Nuestros jadeos fueron sosegados por nuestros besos y el sonido nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se elevaron por el aire e inundaron la pequeña estancia. Mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda y mis piernas apretaron sus caderas con fuerza, al sentir que el fuego de nuestra unión llegaba a su punto máximo.

Edward dejó caer su rostro sobre mi pecho y el sonido de su respiración era un eco de la mía. Llevé mis manos hacia sus cabellos húmedos y los acaricié, débilmente, pues el temblor placentero de mi cuerpo aún seguía instalado en cada poro de ésta.

—¿No te arrepientes? —habló en un susurro casi inaudible, recostado en mi pecho—Aun no nos hemos casado y ya estas en mi cama... Perdóname.

—No necesito ningún tipo de unión oficial para darme cuenta lo mucho que nos queremos y necesitamos—le dije, delatándome con las fibras húmedas es exquisitas de su cabello—Que mejor matrimonio para mi que este.

Y era la verdad; no existía la mínima necesidad de hacer pública una unión que, por propios meritos, se clasificaba en la más profunda, veraz y fervorosa; Después de esta noche, Edward y yo ya no seríamos los mismo de siempre… Si de alguna manera, el amor que ambos nos profesábamos ya había llegado a un punto suficientemente alto; ahora habíamos franqueado los límites de nuestro propio romance: Era ahora cuando ambos en verdad nos hicimos consientes de que nuestra existencia, en verdad, no valdría absolutamente nada sin la del otro…. Que no podríamos estar separados aun si ambos lo quisiéramos; Que ni la guerra, ni la sangre no la muerte serían capaces de romper este lazo de fierro que nos acoplaba….

De repente, aquella boda de ensueño que me imaginé hace 4 años… aquel vestido blanco, la imagen de la iglesia, de mis padres… de todas las cosas que llenaban de dulce mi existir; fueron desapareciendo tras encontrar algo que, sin duda alguna, era lo que yo realmente deseaba...

A Edward, sólo a el y nada más….

—De todas formas—dijo el, abandonando mi pecho y colocándose una vez más sobre mi cuerpo; lo suficientemente cerca como para que el fuego de mi interior, que creí estaba sosegado, volviera a aparecer y ahora con mucho más intensidad— Cásate conmigo.

—Ya estoy casada contigo.

—Entonces casémonos una vez más—pronunció las palabras rápidamente antes de que sus labios volvieran a atrapar los míos y se abriera una vez más la pasión entre nosotros.

—¿Cuántas veces planeas pedirme matrimonio? —pronuncié en cuanto sus labios abandonaron los mío para recorrer un camino diferente.

—Cuantas veces sea necesario. Tiempo hay de sobra…—contestó— Haz logrado atarme, después de esto, ya no puedo permitirme estar más tiempo lejos de ti.

Y volvimos a perdernos en aquel edén muy a parte de la realidad que existí allá afuera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(…) Si que quedó largo O.O… La verdad me quedo sin palabras, no puedo creer hasta donde ha avanzo la historia… T_T me va a dar nostalgia terminarla después de esto. Si mis caculo no me fallan, nos quedan solo 5 caps T_T**

**Le doy meritos y quiero agradecer especialmente a ****AnJuDaRk **** quien se tomó la molestia de escribir gran parte de este capitulo… (si notan la increíble descripción… de allá arriba… o///O… Bueno, es de ella!) Muchas grax mujer!!, Eres de lo mejor *¬***

**Espero sus reviews. Un abrazo**

**Mariiz.**


	18. De Nuevo

De Nuevo

**Bella**

**Fresnillo,-Zacatecas, 1914**

El viento cálido, tórrido y árido comenzó a soplar de un momento a otro. El clima, sin duda alguna, era algo a lo que jamás podría llegar a acostumbrarme... A los calientes ardientes y secos días…. A las casi glaciales y silenciosas noches que inundaban el Norte de México; Un clima terrible y arduo de soportar, nada en comparación al templado tiempo que tanto añoraba de mi hermosa Puebla… Tampoco llegaría a acostumbrarme jamás a dormir en el suelo, con este frío infernal que siempre nos acompañaba, sin la protección de paredes de concreto o una cama suave de dorsél; suave y acogedora…Los huesos solían dolerme a diario, dado que mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba al duro e irregular suelo arenoso. Eran también inevitables los leves resfriados que llegaba a atrapar por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura…….Aunque, si lo veía desde otra perspectiva, dormir en catres, ( a veces en solo sarapes sobre la arena) . No era tan malo en realidad. O al menos no en comparación a otras muchas cosas…..

Siempre había pensado, que con mi puesto de enfermera y estudiante de medicina, ya no existiría nada que llegara a sorprenderme. Sangre, heridas, operaciones… Ya tenía experiencia, las nauseas y el malestar resultaban cosa del pasado, algo completamente superado. Hasta hoy; creía haber visto todo. Estaba garrafalmente equivocada.

Pero…Nunca sería lo mismo; Atender aun paciente en un lugar cerrado, con el equipo necesario y sin premura… a encargarse de un herido, con escasos recursos médicos, al aire libre, con la suciedad de la árida arena y cuidando por que ni una sola bala te llegue siquiera a rozar en pleno campo de batalla…. Las nauseas eran una menudencia en comparación con el miedo, frustración y coraje que se experimentaban en ese momento…

Cuerpos tirados por doquier, carreras, sonidos ensordecedores de balazos que en cualquier momento podrían estallar sobre tu cabeza, espalda, pecho o cualquier otra parte corporal… Recalco el pavo y miedo que siempre me causarán y que jamás llegaré a superar por completo, aun haya pasado ya por 100 batallas, todas igual de sangrientas y llenas de desastre… de muertes.

Entonces…¿Por qué sufrir aquello? ¿Por qué no regresar a casa donde puedo emplear mi oficio sin ninguna complicación o miedo a perder la vida a causa de un descuido?

_¿Por qué?_

—Te quiero…—susurró a mí oído mientras, acostados en ese sucio catre, me ceñía contra su pecho de la forma más devota y protectora. Recordándome que, a pesar de todo… yo seguía gozando de mi paraíso personal ubicado en el centro del mismo averno. No me interesaba estar acostada en el suelo, siempre y cuando el estuviera durmiendo junto a mí, tampoco el clima gélido… pues el estaba ahí para brindarme calor….. No me preocupaba ser alcanzada por una bala a la hora de atender a los guerrillero heridos a pleno campo de batalla, pues el siempre estaba ahí, para defenderme y protegerme…Con el arma apuntando, sin dejarme sola ni un solo momento….. Sin separarnos ni un solo segundo.

Tal como soñaba y deseaba que permaneciera así. Sea cual sea la circunstancia. Aunque fuese un suicidio, aunque fuese el último día de mi vida… sería siempre junto a el.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Caballeros—pronunció Jasper Whitlock alzando la voz entre los murmullos que se combinaban con el ruido del fuerte viento, azotando contra las tiendas del campamento— Y damas, por supuesto— mandó una furtiva mirada a Alice, que se encontraba parada junto a más personas ahí paradas y congregadas, escuchando relativamente atentos a las ordenes e su general. Alice le sonrió a su marido, guiñándole en ojo, motivándole a que continuara… _

—_Todos y cada uno de ustedes es consiente a la perfección de nuestra labor en esta lucha. ¡Estamos en busca de un cambio!, __para lograr que este futuro corresponda al proyecto nacional de justicia social, democracia y no reelección, bandera y apotegma por la que hacemos hoy, una revolución__— Whitlock alzó la voz lo suficientemente alto, haciendo que sus exclamaciones pintadas de puro fervor y liderazgo, acapararan el ruido y no se perdieran en la intemperie del desierto…. Metiéndose en los corazones de cada uno de los soldados y guerrilleros obreros que siempre lo seguiría— El Porfiriato creyó tener el poder asegurado y a nosotros, sus obreros y trabajadores, impasibles, fundidos en la conformidad ante sus abusos de poder y sobreexplotación. ¡Hoy ya no existe Porfiriato, señores!... _

_Un grito fundido de apoyo y de emocionada afirmación fue emitido por las personas. Que poco después fue disipado por la mano firme de Jasper Whithlock, llamado al silencio._

—_**Pero, esto no ha terminado. **__**El capitalismo ríe cuando el trabajador emplea la boleta electoral para conquistar la libertad económica; pero tiembla cuando el trabajador hace pedazos, indignado, las boletas, que sólo sirven para nombrar parásitos, y empuña el rifle para tomar resueltamente de las manos del rico el bienestar y la libertad. Ríe el capitalismo ante las masas obreras que votan, por que sabe bien que el Gobierno es el instrumento de los que poseen bienes materiales y el natural enemigo de los desheredados, por socialista que sea; pero su risa se torna en convulsión de terror cuando, perdida la confianza y la fe en el paternalismo de los gobiernos, el trabajador endereza el cuerpo, pisotea la ley, tiene confianza en sus puños, rompe sus cadenas y abre. Con éstas, el cráneo de las autoridades y los ricos. **__¡Compañeros!, cuatro años hemos luchado, y ahora solo buscamos una verdad; nuestra verdad… Equidad y repartición de tierras. Igualdad entre razas, clases sociales y la absoluta "No reelección"__ —el rubio general terminó sus palabras con un largo suspiro de pesadez, cerrando los ojos, como quien recuerda algún hecho en que jamás quisiera volver a pensar. Empuñó sus manos y, volviendo a abrir su vista hacia SU gente… continuó— Hemos perdido compañeros, amigos, hermanos. Cada uno de ellos, convertidos en héroes y mártires. Honrados y respetados. Manteniendo en la lapida y cruz de su tumba, el valor de un luchador que lo dio todo en la batalla… Algunos podrán llamarle imprudencia y locura, al hecho de dar la vida por la causa. Mas hoy, me atrevo a levantar la voz y exclamar… ¡Prefiero caer en el delirio que ser un hombre sin ideal!_

_Otro grito de entusiasmo se alzó, más ensordecedor que el anterior, siendo acallado, si bien…esta vez no por la llamada de atención de Jasper. Si no por la entrada de dos figuras, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y colocándose justo frente al inspirado general, con aire de suficiencia. Jasper, por su parte, dedicó una mirada de complicidad a aquella pareja, luego… volvió a dar la cara a sus hombres para continuar._

—_Y hoy…señores. Estamos aquí para honrar el ideal de dos personas, de nuestros compañeros—esta vez, regresó la cara hacia Edward Y Bella… manteniéndola en ellos. La pareja se mantuvo frente a el, observándolo con una grata sonrisa en sus rostros. Whitlock no pudo evitar la sensación de dulzura y orgullo que ellos le transmitían…con afán de no permitirles darse cuenta, prosiguió—… El amor es algo sublime. Lo suficiente para acortar distancias, tan poderoso como para unir, proveer fuerza, luchar, servir y perecer. Sin amor no hay ideal, si ideal.. No hay ser humano. ¡Honro a la gente que, permaneciendo en guerra, encuentra una razón más para pelear!. Señores, estamos entonces hoy reunidos, para honrar y presenciar la unión de dos almas emprendedoras._

_El discurso de Jasper Whitlock, como ya era costumbre, tocó fondo en el interior de todos, todos…excepto dos personas. Edward Y Bella dejaron de perderse en las palabras de su general, para mejor extraviarse en la mirada del otro… Ninguno de los dos se imaginó de que, así sería la forma que en que unirían oficialmente sus vidas para siempre. Sin embargo, no le restaron importancia… Fuera como fuese; el ambiente, lugar, quien quiera que los casase… Este era su momento; el que gozarían y recordarían por el resto de la eternidad. Con destellos esmeraldas y caobas, ambos amantes hablaron en silencio, durando aún las palabras del general… confiándose toda la vida, asegurando fervor que para siempre sentirían el uno del otro._

—_Isabella María Swan—llamó la atención Jasper, irrumpiendo en el ambiente personal que ambos ya habían creado—Aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen; sargento de los guerrilleros blancos, soldado y defensor de la justicia y la igualdad; Como tu esposo. Para amarlo y respetarlo en todo momento. En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la guerra y en la paz… Hasta que la muerte los separe._

—_Acepto—contestó ella de inmediato. _

—_Sargento Edward Anthony Cullen. Aceptas a Isabella María Swan, Socorro y salud de nuestra tropa; Como tu esposa. Para amarla, respetarla y protegerla en todo momento. En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la guerra y en la paz…Hasta que la muerte los separe._

—_Acepto— contestó con solemnidad. Traspasado con la mirada, el corazón enamorado de su compañera._

—_Entonces, con el poder que se me concede como General de esta tropa. Yo los declaró; Marido y Mujer…_

_Mas prueba palpable y real no existía. Ellos no necesitaban un sacerdote o un juez para quererse. Tampoco era del todo forzosa la participación del General Jasper Whitlock como la persona con la "autoridad" para unirlos frente a la sociedad… Esto solo se trataba de simple finta. Una apariencia y el respeto que ambos tenían por las tradiciones de sus familias. Bien podría vivir con la simple unión mutua que ellos mismo se había jurado hacia pocos días… _

_De modo que, sin la instrucción de su "Juez" y sin importar la gente que allí les observaba, ambos se fundieron en un férvido beso, encerrándose una vez más en la burbuja apartada de la realidad que ellos compartían, degustando el sabor de sus labios, uno que, jamás en la vida, podría caer en la costumbre o en el aburrimiento… _

—_Quererse así hace daño—la voz de Alice irrumpió en los tímpanos del joven general, palpando con su palma el hombro de su "Marido", que se encontraba observando aquella escena absorto del tiempo, al igual que la feliz pareja._

—_Unirse en tiempos como estos…—Jasper sonrió con ironía, tomando la mano de Alice y llevándola a sus labios—Solo alcanzo a vislumbrar a dos personas igual de pertinaces que ellos._

—_¿Y qué piensas de ellos? —preguntó ella con suspicacia._

—_Mejor elección no pudieron tomar—le respondió este para después besarla con fervor…….._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bella**

**Torreón-Coahuila, 1915**

Un año.

Un año era el tiempo que llevaba viajando, viviendo y "luchando" a lado de los guerrilleros blancos. Jamás el tiempo puso llegar a pasar tan rápido sobre mi… cuando lo pensaba, me daba cuanta de que todo resultaba una verdadera ironía; ¿Cuántas veces me lamenté en el pasado porque, un año en mis tiempos de total oscuridad, pasaba sobre mí, simulando un insufrible siglo?, Encontrándome segura en Puebla, ¿Por qué la vida y el tiempo me aplastaban y golpeaban, a tal grado de llegar al delirio y rendimiento? ….Y sin embargo, ahora, sin asentarme en un lugar específico, para poder llamarle hogar, adoptando una vida de nómada y persiguiendo solo luchas y batallas. El tiempo pasaba de manera rápida, como si quisiese que los mejores momentos de la vida pasaran tan velozmente y casi desapercibidos para así, no poder ser disfrutados a plenitud y dar lugar, una vez más… a un futuro incierto y tal vez, tortuoso.

No me atreveré a afirmar que, lo mejores día de mi vida fueron en tiempos de guerra. Egoísta sería de mi parte gozar felicidad en circunstancias precarias en donde el pueblo sufre y se carcome de muertes, falta de orden, enfermedades y carencias económicas…. Victoriano Huerta había sido al fin removido del poder… siendo vencido por las tropas de Villa, Carranza, Zapata Y Obregón. Huyó a Texas este mismo año, dejando la presidencia desocupada..... Y, a pesar de habernos liberado de un gobernador más, sediento de poder. El Revolución continuó como la lucha para "reconocer" quien en verdad era digno de ocupar la presidencia…. Los ideales que una vez nos unieron como un solo levantamiento, ahora nos dividían. Como quien arroja un pedazo de carne a 4 grupos de perros… No importa cuando se asemejen, ellos siempre terminarán peleando por alimentar su ambición.

Whitlock, era un seguidor ciego y fiel a los planes de Francisco Villa. El, como todos sus hombres. Buscan la repartición de tierras que los ascendados poseían.

—La tierra es territorio del pueblo, no de los ricos…—era lo que nos repetía—Suficiente tienen con 10 kilómetros a la redonda. No voy a permitir que México vuelva al feudalismo ni tampoco permitiré que los dueños se hagan llamar a si mismos; terratenientes.

En las batallas, era común que no enfrentáramos contra Carranzistas- veces contadas, contra Zapatistas- junto otros grupos que no siguieran la causa de Villa.

Carranzistas, Villistas, Zapatistas… todo unidos una vez, y ahora… separados por un desacuerdo que tocaba más allá de lo absurdo. Luchas que podrían evitarse si existiese una verdadera lealtad y organización entre todos los mexicanos… El objetivo de esta Revolución estaba perdiéndose por completo.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, el pequeño Seth… Villistas. ¿Yo?, ¿A caso tenía otra opción?... me nombre a mi misma seguidora de Francisco Villa en el momento en que uní mi vida a Edward y juré seguirle a donde quiera que fuese… Mi lealtad iba a mi "esposo", no a aquel general Duranguense al que todos idolatraban.

Un año había pasado. Y, a pesar de la dicha de mi cuerpo al volver a sentir al hombre que amo cerca de mí… Una parte de mi misma, pequeña, si bien no mortal pero si igual de lastimera. Se preguntaba por el General de los guerrilleros Nativos. ¿Sería el también un Villista?, ¿Carransista? …………¿Continuaría con vida?

—Si es tal y como me cuentas. A puesto a que sigue viendo y coleando—contestó un día Alice ante mis preguntas y tortura mental.

—Ojalá tuvieras boca de profeta—le contesté

—¡Oh!, la tengo…—respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia, que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, para dar lugar a un rostro ensombrecido por la turbación— Y me temo que lo verás mucho más pronto de lo que piensas…

Alice Whitlock se había convertido en la confidente de los secretos que yo no era capaz de compartirle a Edward y tampoco callarlos y guárdalos para mi sola. Ella conocía la historia real y sin censura del General Black y lo sucedido en el tren de la capital… sabía de mi frustración hacia esta revolución sin sentido, la carta que originalmente fue enviada a Carlisle y la verdad detrás de mis días antes de llegar aquí…… Mas yo no conocía nada de ella y su pasado, cosa que tampoco me aventuraba a preguntarle.

Irónicamente, fue Edward el que me reveló el pasado de Alice Whitlock

—¿Conoces la verdadera razón por la que Jasper asesinó a su patrón y fue sentenciado a ser fusilado? —me preguntó el una noche en la que mi rostro delataba las dudas que en mí se sucintaban.

Meneé la cabeza. El prosiguió.

—Alice Brandon, hija del administrador de la hacienda donde Jasper laboraba. Desde hacia años ellos se amaban en silencio—sus ojos destellaron como llamaradas esmeraldas hacia mí…hablándome en silencio, como el solo sabía. Luego, simplemente continuó— Pero, el patrón, dándose cuenta de la belleza de la hija de su administrador. Pidió la mano de la muchacha. El Administrador se negó rotundamente, pues ese no era el deseo de su "niña". Hundido en la cólera de no obtener lo que quisiese, esa noche… en una borrachera. El patrón disparó contra su Administrador e intento abusar de Alice… Jasper Whitlock se encontraba limpiando los establos cuando esto sucedió. Al escuchar el escándalo, tomó la escopeta con la que cazaban animales y corrió hacia el llamado de auxilio… Como era de esperarse, la ira lo invadió y apretó el gatillo contra su patrón sin pensarlo….

No necesité que Edward me contara el resto de la historia para comprender ahora a la perfección, las razones de Whitlock; Venganza… y un mejor para vivir y asi ofrecérselo a Alice. Solo que el, al contrario de Edward, no era capaz de mantenerla lejos de el, condenando a ambos a vagar juntos en este calvario de guerra y amor… Jasper era un egoísta. Más, hasta ahora, la palabra egoísta nunca tuvo un significado tan hermoso para mí….

Fue la primera vez que dejé de calificar a Jasper con la palabra de "idiota", ocupando ahora el calificativo "Incansable" y "Austero"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Carranzistas!, ¡Atacan!...¡Carranzistas! —

El gritó resonó por todo el campamento esa madrugada, siendo opacado a los pocos segundos por sonidos estridentes de cañones y balas. Tomándonos en completa sorpresa, inmunes a un ataque cuando nos encontrábamos en total calma y paz… Me tomó menos de medio segundo saltar del catre, colocarme la poca ropa que pude y tomar el morral donde llevaba todo lo necesario… Edward a mi lado, hizo exactamente lo mismo, en sus manos… cargó su fusil con esos ojos de fuera y frialdad a lo que jamás llegaría a acostumbrarme una vez entrabamos en campo de batalla. Tratando de ignorar esas llamaradas que me quemaban cruelmente, aparté la vista y caminé a paso rápido hacia la salida de la tienda y entrada al mismo infierno…

Mi brazo fue capturado por su palma, impidiéndome salir de aquel lugar… fui jalada, si bien no con brusquedad, pero sin con desasosiego, hacia el y atrapada por la cárcel de sus brazos, ciñéndome fuertemente, impidiéndome el paso del aire a mis pulmones… mientras los gritos y ruido continuaban fuera de nosotros…

—Tu ya lo sabes—me susurró al oído con abatimiento, si era posible…apretándome aun más hacia el—Quédate cerca…No te alejes ni un solo centímetro de mí.

—Pero…

— ¡Solo promete que no lo harás! —su suplica fue emitida con voz quebrada, sembrando en mí el mismo miedo que el ahora sentía… Este acrecentó aun más cuando, soltó su abrazo para tomar mi mandíbula entre sus manos y sellar mis labios con los suyos… tensamente, desesperadamente….

Tomó mi mano, y juntos salimos a la lluvia de balas…. Con el fusil apuntando y disparando, corrimos, mientras yo buscaba entre todo el lugar, alguna persona en el suelo que necesitara de mí…. Jalé de su mano a deslumbrar un grupo de personas heridas. Entre carreras, caídas y jadeos…llegamos al lugar.

El, todo el tiempo de mantuvo de pie y disparando, delante de mí, mientras yo ejercía mi labor como podía. Con manos temblorosas y un corazón frenético golpeándome el pecho. Cerrándome a los gritos de los heridos, emitidos por la falta de anestesia y técnicas casi, casi clandestinas, obtenidas ya por experiencia de un año de labor…

—¡Malditos Carranzistas!—gimió mi "paciente" mientras extraía la bala de su pierna—¡Malditos indios ignorantes!

—¿Indios? —pregunté automáticamente.

—¡Si, Si! —Gritó jadeante de dolor en cuanto terminaba de vendarle la pierna—Esos pendejos de tribus indias que creen en todo lo que Carranza del ofrece. ¡Puto Nativos!

Nativos… Los guerrilleros Nativos.

—¡¿Nativos?! —grité ante el ruido mientras mis manos, inconscientemente se posaban en mi boca. Carranzostas, ellos eran Carranzistas…. Jacob era un Carranzasita. Un enemigo, Jacob disparaba contra nosotros… ¡No!

—Bella, ¿¡Qué haces!? —me gritó Edward entre disparos—¡Agáchate!

Mas mi mente se encontraba desconectada en ese mismo instante. Inconsciente de donde me hallaba, me quedé estampada… Consiente de los gritos de Edward, de la balas y de mi propio corazón…. De repente, el pequeño agujero que pertenecía a Jacob comenzó a rugir furioso, gritándome por buscar el sosiego en el rostro del general nativo y cerciorarme que el, en verdad fuera el enemigo.. Viré mi rostro entre todo el escenario, hasta detenerse en el rostro de "mi marido"… dedicándome un rostro suplicante y turbado por la desesperación…. Ataduras suficientes para mantenerme en donde me encontraba…. "Edward, Edward"…. Gritaba mi mente, compitiendo contra los rugidos de mi corazón dividido que suplicaban ver a Jacob, convirtiéndolos en lever susurros.

Venciéndolos por la razón que mi ser siempre preferiría….

—¡General Black! —escuché gritar a lo lejos, y mis ojos irrumpieron en lagrimas ante la comprobación.

—¡General Black! —volví a escuchar una vez más, ahora con mucho más volumen y pánico! —¡Ayuda!, ¡Está herido!, ¡El general está herido!

Jacob….

—¡¡BELLA!! —le escuché gritar a mis espaldas una vez comencé a correr lejos de el, rompiendo mi promesa y reuniéndome con la persona que no era la razón por que respiraba, caminaba y continuaba…. Pero si por la que yo continuaba aquí, con vida…

Era tiempo de pagar mi deuda.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Puuff… otro cao largo. XD…. Solo tengo una aclaración. Las letras en negro y cursiva que corresponden al discurso de Jasper.. fueron tomadas del discurso del revolucionario Floes Margón (*¬*). Así que por lo tanto, no me pertenece….**

**Bueno… creo que es justo prepararlos… vayan teniendo lista una caja de clínex, o los trinches y antorchas…. Los siguientes caps serán de puro sufrimiento. (Y no, no soy una persona cruel ¬¬ me gusta el masoquismo al igual que ustedes ¬¬) Así que, no me linchen y lean hasta el final!! :S**

**Vuelvo a repetir… Esta ficc es un ****Edward-Bella**** al 100% inicio con esa pareja, termino con esa pareja… nada mas. (es en serio) aquí hay team Edward… así que pido tmbn respeto por lo demás personajes (No toquen a mi Jacob! ¬¬) :D Naaa, comenten lo que quieran y háganme sugerencias, peticiones y amenazas de muerte…**

**Un beso a todas (waaa, se acerca el final T_T)**

**Mariiz**


	19. Tortura parte I

Tortura I

**Bella**

**Torreón-Coahuila, 1915**

—¡¿Señorita Bella?! —

No debió sorprenderme que Quil Atara, uno de los hombres de más confianza del general Jacob, me reconociera en el momento que llegué milagrosamente intacta a donde los gritos se sucintaban. El no era el único conocido que ahí se encontraba… Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam… todos los nombres que mas o menos recordaba y otros rostros con los que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de tratar…. La mayoría apuntando con sus fusiles y disparando, protegiendo un solo objetivo, cubriéndolo con sus espaldas; Fieles y dispuestos a dar la vida por su líder. La guerra causa ese tipo de mentalidades y carácter de fidelidad e imprudencia…. Dios, ¡que desastre!

—¡Puta Madre!, ¡Esto duele! —su voz terriblemente familiar comenzó a maldecir detrás de toda aquella barrera humana. Mi corazón diò otro latido frenético. Me infiltré y empuje a cuanto se me pusiera encima. No me había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado a llover. Lo que era peor, ahora los relámpagos y rayos hacia coro de los disparos y cañones…. Pintando el ambiente aun más pavoroso y perturbador.

Volví a quedarme estancada. No supe si fue por la sangre y el agua que en la tierra lodosa comenzaba a correr, tal vez era también por la fobia a la balas que, después de todo, no logré superar…. O simplemente, la imagen que el a mis ojos regalaba; Si, ahí estaba. Nunca lo había visto más vulnerable y a la vez igual de fuerte e imponente. Jacob se encontraba ahí, tirado y con las manos ensangrentadas apretándose la piel lateral del costado. Pero nunca con la cara de un moribundo mártir, típica expresión que siempre vería en lo heridos de guerra que ya había atendido en el pasado. No, Frente a mi, se encontraba el mismos rostro fiero e impregnado de pillería. Idéntico al de hacía solo un año.

Quise llorar una vez más.

—Bella…—susurró, no preguntó. Como si mi presencia allí no le sorprendiese de la manera en la que la suya a mi lo hacia. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron de una manera significativa, suavizándose de esa forma tan penetrante y peligrosa; Apuñalando mi interior. Desgarrándolo de poco en poco… acrecentando la culpa y el deseo de continuar con la traición que en este momento ya estaba cometiendo.

Tome aíre y me incliné hacia el, sin poder corresponder a su mirar. Si lo hacia, estaba segura que en cualquier momento, mis ojos se anegarían por completo, desarmándome ante, el que se supone… era mi enemigo. Tomé una de sus manos ensangrentadas para así permitirme laborar en la herida…. Mas el no soltó la mía. Entrelazó sus rojos dedos entre los míos de forma lenta y cariñosa… fijando sus ojos en esa leve unión entre nosotros. Una unión que, para mi desgracia y condena… yo también anhelaba.

—Te lo dije…—su voz sonó a una terrible esperanza—Que de nada servía decir adiós.

De nada sirve. Pero el Adiós era una palabra definitiva entre nosotros dos. Ahora lo sabía más que nunca…..

—Silencio. Déjame trabajar—contesté del modo más cortante que pude. Centrando mi atención en la herida de su costado y en jamás mirarlo al rostro. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, al igual que la pesadez en mi interior y la terrible culpa.

—¡¡Bella!! —la voz de Edward resonó cerca, junto con el sonido que los rifles de Embry y Jared producían al cargarse y al apuntar. Retiré inmediatamente mis manos de la labor… adquiriendo una velocidad y reflejos que jamás hubiera podido poseer si no fuera gracias al terror y ansiedad.

—¡NO! —grité una vez me interpuse entre la punta metálica de esa arma y el cuerpo de Edward. No quise moverme ni un solo milímetro, pero sus manos; mas fuertes que mi parálisis voluntaria, me atrajeron sin remedio hacia él y hacia el escudo de su cuerpo donde me mantuvo completamente inmóvil…. La confusión se hizo clara en los rostros de los nativos que nos apuntaban…cayendo en la comprensión de cual era en realidad el bando al que pertenecía. Volvieron el rostro y apuntaron; listos para apretar el gatillo hacia nosotros.

—¡Alto al fuego! —Grito Jacob desde atrás—¡Puta Madre, alto al fuego!

Los oídos me zumbaron y el corazón, si era posible… se me encogió mucho más. Jacob se puso de pie como pudo, evitando que nos dispararán, que me dispararán… Parando el fuego que resultaba su única defensa ante "nosotros", los villistas…. Sus hombres, desconcertados y pensando exactamente en lo mismo que yo se quedaron estáticos… mas al final cedieron a las ordenes de su general, bajando sus armas.

Edward no dudo en apuntar otra vez, hacía Jacob; —¡Noo! — Le quité inmediatamente la pistola de sus manos, tirándola lejos de ahí….

Sus pupilas verdes se fijaron en mí detenidamente, luego se desplazaron hacia el grupo de nativos frente a nosotros, hacia el joven herido que se mantenía de pie… así, pude notar claramente como conectaba y seguía la mirada de Jacob a una sola dirección, a la mía… La razón lo invadió. Comprendiendo situaciones, cayendo en cuenta la razón de mi huída, del sangrado de Jacob en el costado, de mis manos manchadas de rojo…Las vendas que yacían tiradas en el suelo. La verdad que no quería que nunca fuera revelada…. A la vista de Edward ahora……… Sus centellas esmeraldas brillaron a un punto de furia máximo, para después irse consumiendo poco a poco en una penetrante y ensombrecida expresión. La peor que jamás vería, la que me acompañaría como castigo al lo largo de mi corta vida.

_Traidora, Traidora_

— ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? —Jasper Whitlock cabalgó de la nada hacia nosotros con pistola en la mano. Alice montaba justo detrás de el. Me dio las condolencias con su expresión facial una vez que ambos se encontraron frente a los enemigos y frente a nosotros….

—Vaya, Vaya—se mofó Jasper mientras bajaba del caballo—General Jacob Black, ¿Quién lo diría?

—Whitlock…—saludó Jacob con petulancia—Al fin le veo a la cara. Me lo imaginaba un poco más, ¿cómo describirlo?. Viejo

—Y yo a ti menos vulnerable— se escudó Jasper—¡Alto al fuego!...

Los fusiles y pistolas por parte de los villistas dejaron de disparar en pocos segundos, dejándonos a todos en un crudo silencio donde tropas se iban reuniendo en bandos, pendientes a las palabras entre generales…

—No me gusta ser el que ataca si el enemigo esta desarmado—agregó Jasper con solemnidad— ¿Podrías explicarme por que te has detenido?

—Digamos que hay personas a las cuales no quiero involucrar—Vio hacia mi dirección Furtivamente. Pude escuchar claramente los del puño huesos de Edward tronarse. Junto con la expresión de Jasper tornarse curiosa y aprensiva.

—No es muy cortés ni valiente de su parte, Black—retomó la palabra Jasper— Atacarnos a altas horas de la madrugada cuando nosotros no le hemos ni levantado algún fusil contra su causa… Infiltrar a una espía tampoco es algo que lo describa como una persona que juegue limpio. Solo conozco esa actitud de los que antes, eran oficiales de Díaz y Huerta. ¡Es una verdadera vergüenza!

—¡Yo no tengo espías infiltrados ni es mi intención ser el porfirista que ustedes describes!

—Negarás que Isabella Swan es su espía— Jasper me señaló de forma recriminatoria.

—Ya lo he dicho, yo no tengo espías— volvió a repetir Jasper seriamente— Me parece de ti, Jasper Whitlock, una verdadera hipocresía llamarme a mí seguidor de Huerta, cuando los rumores son los que te apuntan a ti como traidor.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que has escuchado, Whitlock… He atacado a plena madrugada pues una fuente me ha informado que planeabas una emboscada en nuestra contra, de modo que quise adelantarme—Jacob rió sin humor una vez— Fuentes desconocidas no han dicho que Huerta busca regresar al poder y que TU, buscas con el la presidencia.

—¡Puras Calumnias! —Reprendió Jasper enfurecido… —¡Black, esto debe discutirse!...

—No se si lo has notado, me encuentro un poco indispuesto en estos instantes.

—Bien. ¡Declaro Tregua! —gritó a los cuatro vientos…—Preparen una tienda extra. ¡Bella, termina de curarle!

La conversación entre generales fue un segundo término para mí. El moviendo entre soldados ahí acrecentó. Caminando en la misma dirección y cargando los fusiles y pistolas cerca. ¿En qué momento y de manera tan rápida habíamos llegado a un tregua?...No lo sabía, el tiempo se estaba deteniendo para mí… Edward se mantuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo y así estuvo durante aun más rato…Prolongando mi tortura y rasgándome en lo más profundo…. Finalmente, sus pies se despegaron del suelo, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Poco a poco, comenzó a caminar lejos de mí.

—Edward…

No se detuvo, tampoco me miró; —Ve con Jasper, Tienes trabajo que hacer. — carraspeó cada palabra con contenida ira y frialdad.

Luego… simplemente, se marchó.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—De modo que alguien está soltando información y difamando otros guerrilleros— Jasper propinó un golpe sordo a la mesilla de aquella tienda—¡Malditos sean todos ellos!, ¡Huerta….! Ese hijo de puta. ¡Sus oficiales parecen plagas; imposibles de destruir!

—Bueno, no eres el único a quien ha señalado. Otra ropa ya fue a pelear contra Carranzistas… ¡AUUU!, demonios duele…—

No contesté, solo me limité a terminar mi trabajo y vendar la herida de su costado. Atenta a la plática entre Jasper y el. Hasta ahora; solo era consiente de que una grupo falso de guerrilleros se dedicaba a levantar falsos y causando que, aliados contra aliados, batallaran mientras los verdaderos enemigos eran ellos…. Huerta había sido retirado del poder, pero… al parecer. El y sus oficiales aprovechaban la época de confusión y desorden para retomarlo…. Las consecuencias de la lucha por el poder, la falta de unidad… No estaban derrotando desde los simientes…. ¡jamás llegaríamos a ningún lado!...

—Has estado muy callada, Bella—la voz de Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cayendo en una realidad aun mucho peor. El aquí; Edward indispuesto a siquiera dirigirme la palabra.

—No tengo nada que decir—puntualicé en tono neutro.

—Así que….ese chico era Edward. — rió con amargura. No me había percatado que Jasper ya se había retirado de la tienda… Estábamos solos— Vaya, definitivamente es gallardo—No contesté. Me lastimaba hablas de Edward con el. Me partía en dos— ¿Por qué no esta el contigo?

Cerré los ojos delatándome con el ardor en mi pecho… _Porque lo traicioné_

—Cree que lo traicionaste— Me sobresalté, ¿Cómo le hacia Jacob para adivinar lo que por mis pensamientos pasaba?... Sus palabras no eran una pregunta. Solo una firma afirmación. Asentí levemente con la cabeza…

—Vaya, que pendejo—se mofó

— ¡Jacob! —reclamé, intentando que mi voz sonara al menos un poco severa… Nada, solo ese tono de melancolía; muerto y depresivo.

—Lo siento, Bella—Jacob notaba mi estado de ánimo, ¿Cómo?, no lo sabía… solo que era capaz de emplear el tono perfecto de conversación— Pero, se me hace una reverenda pendejada; Contar con la oveja más valiosa del rebaño y descuidarla mientras el lobo la asecha… y todo por celos ridículos. ¡Que estupidez!

—No hables así. No me gusta que hables así…

— ¿Por qué? No hay falsedad…No mentía cuando te lo dije en el tren… Bien podría haberte robado. Y ahora lo haría; de no ser porque una tropa entera te vigila. Ese Edward debería custodiándote ahora como fuera enjaulada… Como yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar.

NO pude escucharlo más. Salí de esa tienda a trote, dejándole con la palabra en la boca…¡Esto era un desastre!, ¿por qué?.... ¿por que tenía que enamorarse de mi? No era suficiente con haber herido a Edward, al final… también terminaría lastimando a Jacob. Dos hombres buenos, dos hombres traicionado por el mismo monstruo…. Por mí. Ellos no deberían perdonarme; Edward hacia bien con no acercarse a mí, a pesar de que por dentro, mi alma le gritaba por la absolución… Yo no la merecía, yo era de lo peor. Dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas mientras mi espalda se deslizaba por uno de las maderas que detenía las tiendas…

—Bella…— su voz aterciopelada parecía un ilusión. La peor que haya tenido… remarcada con esa nota de frialdad, vacía… casi casi muerta. El agua salda que empañaba mis ojos no era suficientemente espesa para tapar la imagen que me carcomía de poco en poco; Su rostro ensombrecido, serio… sin vida.

_Traidora_

Mi cuerpo se tensó y más agua fue derramada de mis ojos, acompañada por leves sollozos que, involuntariamente salieron de boca. Me pude inmediatamente de pie…encarándole y apuñalándome a mi mismo conforme más admiraba ese rostro de indiferencia y glacial expresión…

—¡Edward!...¡No es lo que tu piensas, yo….

—¿Tu qué? —su hostiles palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo, di involuntariamente dos pasos hacia a tras…—¿Me negarás a caso que me mentiste, que ese tipo no es algo para ti?....

No contesté

—Huiste, Bella. Te fuiste de mi lado; rompiste tu promesa y te arriesgaste a ser el blanco de miles de balas con tan solo escuchar gritar el nombre de Jacob Black. ¿Qué pretendes que piense?, Luego de haber arriesgado tu propia vida para reunirte con el…. ¿Qué si eres su espía?.... Me valdría madres, ya se que no… pero eso no lo cambia. Eso no quita el hecho de que lo hayas preferido. De que te alejaras de mí….

Y el tenía razón. Toda la razón… ¿Cómo podría yo debatirle?, ¿Cómo podría yo argumentar que lo amaba más que a nada si huí de su lado? _Monstruo, egoísta, traidora. _Yo no le merecía, Edward debería tener a alguien que estuviera con el siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia, Siempre. Y sin embargo yo…Pugnaba de un privilegio que no merecía.

—Y no me contestas…No me rebates—dolido, lastimado, herido…Un Edward que nunca me imaginé, uno que yo misma creé.

—Perdóname— fue la única y pobre palabra que pude pronuncié para dar media vuelta y retirarme. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Así sería mejor para el… No me detuvo, y yo agradecí porque no lo hiciera. Ya todo estaba definido. Yo no podría permanecer con el si no le amaba como merecía…

Una vez sola, de nuevo… Mi mundo comenzó a desbordarse y romperse en miles de pedazos. Todos mis dolores regresaron; mi pecho rugió con ferocidad y los bordes de la herida fueron abriéndose lentamente, acompañados por un contraste de ardor, el vinagre que yo misma vertía en las yagas, por se yo misma… la que había tomando esta decisión……Pensaba que no había cosa peor que ser abandonada, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando tu propia persona toma la rienda de dejarlo todo?, ¿Qué pasa cuando eres tú la que no tiene opción más que desistir?, ¿Se tolera de igual manera cuando el fallo es tuyo?, ¿Cuándo la bestia eres tu y no la victima?....No, esto era peor, mucho peor….

Llevé las manos a mi rostro, empapando mis palmas con el torrente de mis lagrimas, disminuyendo el eco de mis lamentos. Por mi mente solo podía vislumbrar tres palabras… _Edward, perdón… adiós…_

No se cuantas horas permanecí en la misma posición…. Solo fui consiente de eso cuando un nuevo disparo irrumpió en mis oídos, junto con nuevos gritos de personas y balas detrás de mí…. Gritaban; "Oficiales… Oficiales"

Mi mente desconectada y cansada no logró unir esas palabras con Huerta hasta que fue demasiado tarde….

Antes de poder siquiera dar un paso. Un terrible dolor recayó en mi espalda, extendiéndose por cada parte de mi cuerpo; No era peor que el de mi pecho, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte.

Todo se volvió negro antes de poder advertir mi muerte y mi despedida…

_Adiós Edward…._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**¡An epic Fail!… ****Bueno, este cap no diré que me costo mucho porque la verdad lo hice rápido T_T…. lamento si ni imprimí bien la melancolía…. Prometo esforzarme más en el siguiente; (Si, me inspiro más con el sufrimiento de Ed muajaja *¬*)**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Un beso**


	20. Tortura parte II

Tortura II

**Edward **

**Torreón-Coahuila, 1915**

La dejé ir.

Lo debía saber desde un inicio, debí haberlo previsto… ¿Cómo pude permitir que la ceguera de mi propio egocentrismo me capturara? ¿En qué momento fui lo suficientemente iluso e idealista?... ¿Cómo pude suponer patéticamente que ella en verdad, después de una sombra de cuatro años y soledad cargando sobre nosotros; me considerara como el único? ….¿En verdad esperaba que; ella solo se atormentara y pensará en mi habiendo tantas salidas? ¿Qué su único respiro y razón se definían en mi persona?. ¡Que patético! ¡Que magna estupidez!

La dejé ir, permití que se marchara, ¿Supondría alguna diferencia si ella se quedaba? ¿Cambiaría en algo el mantenerla conmigo?..... Nada, absolutamente nada. A final de cuentas, ¿Quién soy yo en realidad para retenerla? ¿Qué beneficio real le he proporcionado? No era nadie; solo un pobre imbécil metido hasta el fondo en una quimera y una lucha sin salida alguna…Nada, absolutamente nada especial para que Bella me acompañase

… dando media vuelta, me fui yo también…..

Me mantuve caminando, no era capaz de realizar otra actividad que no fuera aquella. Dejé que mis pies tomarán el rumbo que fuera…. Mi mente, por su parte, deseó poder deshacerse de los nuevos pensamientos que estaban irrumpiéndola, torturándola de poco en poco. ¿Debía yo sentirme herido y traicionado?. Recapitulé todo; los celos, el rencor, la envidia, la ira…. La decepción. Toda aquella gama de sentimientos encontrados en solo un punto; La imagen de Bella correr hacia el socorro de otro hombre. Lo supe, desde el momento en que capté la mirada del General Black posada en ella. Sin duda alguna; no era cualquier herido caído en guerra que Bella quisiese curar, ni ella era una espía acudiendo al auxilio de su superior. NO. Lo que ví resultó mi descalabro, la firma de mi propia condena; Mi propios ojos claramente dibujados en la mirada de otra persona, viéndola a ella como lo único trascendental en este universo.

—¡Maldita sea! —despotriqué propinando un golpe sordo a uno de los gruesos maderos de las tiendas. El Ardor del fuego que me causaba recordar la escena y la de mi propia furia, era mucho más penetrante que el propio dolor de mi puño sangrante y astillado.

Era inaudito, era imperdonable… Inconcebible. ¡No!, ¡NO!. Me era intolerable: El solo imaginar que alguien más pudiese pensar en ella de la misma manera en que yo lo hago. La idea de que alguien más pudiese amarla, de que Jacob Black en verdad tuviese el derecho de obtenerla…. ¡NO! ¡Inadmisible!; Y esta era la faceta en donde yo mismo demostraba la criatura egoísta que vivía dentro de mí: Soy yo y solo yo el único con ese derecho, el de amarla y poseerla…. Un privilegio que, sin duda alguna, era ganado. ¿A caso Black la amó desde el día de su nacimiento? ¿Estuvo él a su lado en cada etapa en la vida de Bella? ¿Black la vió crecer? ¿Black compartía ese lazo irrompible que, a pesar de todo, siempre existiría en la vida de cada uno de nosotros?..... ¿A caso Black fue quien la hizo una mujer?..... Por supuesto que no, esos eran mis lucros. Solo Yo contaba con ese privilegio…

_¿Pero si ella le ama?_

Todo mi egoísmo fue aniquilado en cuestión de segundos, desvanecido y pisoteado por la voz de mi propia conciencia. Recordándome que si ella lo elegía…. Entonces no habría absolutamente nada por hacer. ¿El amor en verdad es la fuerza que lo rige todo?.... Tal vez esto fuese una prueba contundente de ello; Él mismo logró doblegar mi ego y furia con tan solo el recordatorio de la devoción que siempre le tendré y que, en realidad… su felicidad siempre sería lo único trascendental….aun si esta tenía que ser puesta sobre la mía propia.

¿Traicionado?, en verdad contaba con el derecho de autocalificarme de ese modo.

¡Maldita Sea!

—¿Edwad Cullen? —le escuché llamarme. Lo ignoré… solo concentrándome en el puño herido que aun continuaba pegado al madero.

—Vaya... —le escuché suspirar profundamente— la sordera es muy común aquí en el norte—soltó una casi silenciosa carcajada. Sin gracia, sin lugar…. ¡Ahh!, cuantas ganas de reírme yo de él mientras disfruto haciéndole sentir dolor… La pistola enfundada en mi cinturón nunca me pareció más pesada y más ansiosa de que la usase en ese mismo instante.

—¿No debería estar reposando, General—le pregunté con voz osca, en contestación a su patética burla. Subí mi mirada por fin, para encontrarme con los oscuros ojos de Jacob Black frente a mí… Jamás podría controlarlo, el sentimiento de furia y grata envidia que el me provocaban.

—Buscaba a alguien…—remarcó la palabra con roñosa ironía. Tragué la bilis que en mi garganta circulaba al descifrar sus endemoniadas indirectas — Pero, por lo que veo. No esta donde creí encontrarle. Mi error, iré por otro camino…

La fiebre de los celos volvió atacarme de un momento a otro, cuando comprendí que Jacob Black daba media vuelta para, en verdad… ir en su busca, ir a arrebatármela… quitármela y esta vez de forma definitiva. ¡No!, no lo soporté, la sensación de que la encontrará, de verles juntos me hirvió la sangre al punto máximo, el fuego de mis venas dominó por completo todo… de un momento a otro, solo logré visualizar rojo, Un Rojo penetrante, demasiado lucido y cegador; al punto de hacer a mis ojos lagrimar a causa del ardor de mi propio odio y furia. Mi consiente alimentó ese mismo rencor que de mí surgía con imágenes demasiado nítidas y coloridas. Mostrándome burlona y cruelmente de las cosas que pasarían si dejaba al general seguir su camino. Imágenes que lo destruyeron todo, arrasando como mi cabal y cognición, como un fuerte tifón, demoliéndolo todo a su paso; Bella Y Jacob; Juntos.

¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!... Que los gusanos se coman mi carne antes de permitirle a este Infeliz si quiera acercársele.

En unos pocos movimientos y sin que yo mismo me diera cuenta; ya me hallaba a centímetros de él. Apuntándole en la cabeza con mi pistola, podía escuchar el rechinido de mis propios dientes y el sonido de los huesos tronándose en mis puños. Jacob Black se mantuvo quieto, no percibí ni un solo movimientos de miedo o temor, incluso de sorpresa…. Mi frustración ante su calma me hizo pegar aun más el cañón del arma a su sien, cargándola ruidosamente; jalando el martillo hacia atrás en mensaje de que mi furia no era cosa de juego Verdaderamente no me encontraba jugando; Deseaba matarle con tanto anhelo, ahora… Ya.

—Comenzaba a pensar que jamás reaccionarías como un hombre—masculló en tono bajo, demasiado calmado. Una sonrisa extraña se dibujo en sus labios; una que, sin duda alguna, no era de felicidad... — Me alegro por tí, tal vez, después de todo. Si seas digno de ella.

—¡Mucho más que tú! —escupí con el cólera en mi boca. MI dedo índice comenzó a temblar ansioso de jalar el gatillo.

—No fue lo que demostraste en un principio. ¿Qué te hace digno si no eres capaz de luchar como se debe?

—¿¡Y quién eres tú para juzgarme!? —Cuestioné—¿¡Qué puedes saber tú de lo que yo he sacrificado o dado por ella!?

—Al final de nada sirve si la dejas a mi merced…—Contestó este sombrío—¿Quieres conocer la respuesta a tu pregunta? Te contestaré yo con otra; ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

Silencio. No conocía la respuesta, o por lo menos; había estado enteramente equivocado en la teoría de su paradero. Jacob Black estaba aquí, yo mismo me encontraba amenazándole con volarle la cabeza en cualquier momento; No se encontraba con Bella, ella no había acudido a él después de nuestro encuentro ni tampoco se había molestado en siquiera buscarle….¡No entiendo!, ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede aquí?.... Mi confusión me llevó a la perdición. No supe lo que sucedía a mí alrededor mientras buscaba una explicación coherente a todo este enredo. No fue hasta que sentí el cañón de otra pistola oprimirse en mi abdomen que pude reaccionar y ver como ahora Jacob Black cargaba igualmente su arma, como yo la había hecho hacia pocos segundos… De modo que, ahora nos encontrábamos en un juego de azar donde el ganado sería el primero que se atreviera a disparar y quedarse con todo. Bien podría ser él o pudiese ser yo….

—No lo sabes, por supuesto—dijo este meneando lentamente la cabeza con aquella sonrisa irónica— Es una verdadera lastima. Bella logró encontrarte y luchar contra todos los obstáculos existentes en un mundo de guerra, cargar con pesos y problemas que sin duda no le pertenecían por verte una vez más… Ella logró llegar hasta a ti a pesar de todos. Y, ¿mirete a ti? No te haces ni a la idea de donde puede estar en tu propio campamento— La opresión del cañón abandonó ni abdomen, la pistola voló en el aire para luego volver a caer en la mano de Jacob, siendo ahora enfundada en su cinturón… ¿Debía yo retirar la mía también? ¿Debía continuar con esto a pesar de que las palabras del General solo rompieran mi propio ego?...

Rendido, retiré mi propia arma también;

—¿Quién eres en realidad? —Pregunté— ¿Qué es ella para ti…?

Volvió a reír sin un atisbo de gracia; —Mi identidad ya la conoces. No tienes que ser Idiota para no saber que soy Carransista y General—volvió a reír para después suspirar pesadamente y dirigir su mirada oscura hacia mis ojos, retándome—Lo que es ella para mí. La mujer más fuerte que jamás haya conocido y por la que podría volarte los sesos ahora mismo.

—¿Entonces por que no lo haces ahora?

—¡Arg!, ¡en verdad eres pendejo! No te das cuenta de nada….—dijo el con tono de hastío, poniéndose la manos en la cabeza, con fingido teatro

No pude contestar ante su ofensa. Antes de que nos pudiésemos dar cuenta. Disparos se escucharon los suficientemente cerca de nosotros; El yo nos miramos extrañados hasta que más sonidos de rifles volvieron a irrumpir el lugar…. Corrimos los dos a la misma dirección, no había tiempo de buscar un arma más grande. Con las pistolas medianamente cargadas, no abrimos paso entre la nueva multitud que corría hacia el mismo lugar…. Estático, o al menos gratamente pasmado fue como me mantuve al observar los caballos y los oficiales de uniformes azul marino penetrante, algunos con medallas colgándoles, otros con el simple fusil apuntando y disparado a cuanto se encontraba alrededor. ¿¡Que significaba todo esto!?, ¡¡¿Qué hacían soldados de la dictadura cuando esta ya había sido erradicada!!?....

Perdí al general Black de mi vista y no me interesé en seguirle, tampoco vislumbré algún rostro conocido que no fuesen los guerrilleros Nativo y alguno que otro villista disparar al enemigo. Estático en mi lugar; disparé al mismo ritmo que ellos. Derribé a varios de ellos en solo 5 tiros…. Poco en realidad. Eran demasiados, suficientes para hacerle frente a las dos tropas que ahora conformábamos. O mas bien no… no hacían solo batalla, nos estaban pulverizando.

Incrédulo, admiré en escasos vistazos, como hombre caían al suelo cerca de mí, agonizando… Fue entonces cuando el vistazo de su rostro irrumpió como un relámpago en mi cabeza….

…_Bella…_

Me Maldije como nunca lo había hecho, gritando antes el ensordecedores ruidos de cañones y disparos mientras mis piernas cobraban vida por si solas y corrieron aun más rápido que los propios corceles que ahora nos atacaban. Disparé y no me detuve, sintiendo la balas casi rozarme… Apunté mi pistola a uno de los oficiales, derribándolo así de aquel caballo. Monté en el y cabalgué como un relámpago intentando fijar mi vista en cada rostro, buscando como un diablo su cabellera café entre los heridos caídos… Logré hallar a Jasper al frente de más hombres, Pude ver a Alice disparando, manteniendo siempre a Seth tras ella…. Pero solo a ellos.

Comencé a desgarrar mi garganta llamándola a gritos, que a veces se llegaban a perder entro mis propios disparos y los que iban dirigidos hacia mí. El caballo relinchó con pavor, mantuve las riendas y seguí la carrera.; Con la imagen de su rostro surcando mis pensamientos y el tortuoso terror que amenazaba con derrotarme. _Si algo le pasaba, si la perdía…._ Propiné un golpe a las cotillas del animal para que fuese mucho más rápido, con el peligro de que este se desplomara en cualquier momento… Volviendo a gritar su nombres, una y otra vez….

—¡RETIRADA! ¡RETIRADA! — Escuché gritar al tiempo que guerrilleros iniciaron su escapatoria. Me mantuve cabalgado hasta que me hallé a mi mismo solo entre cadáveres y tierra….

—¡Maldición! —volví a gritar desgarrando ahora mis pulmones y retrocediendo yo también. Recé y rogué que ella estuviese con los demás, huyendo…

Alcancé el caballo de Jasper y lo seguí hasta un punto muerto en el desierto. Bajé del caballo para encontrarme con él y con los sobrevivientes. Jacob Black con la proximidad de 30 hombres habían sobrevivido mientras que nosotros no hallábamos rosando a penas los 20….

—¡¿Dónde está Bella!? —vociferé mientras a zancadas me aproximaba al lugar donde Jasper se encontraba.

—Eran oficiales solamente…—fue lo que recibí como respuesta— Se llevaron a casí la mitad del pelotón.

—¡¡¿DONDÉ ESTA, JASPER?!! —volví a gritar sin contener mi propio terror y agobió. Agarré fuertemente el cuello de su sucia camisa para obligarlo a contestarme.

—Se la llevaron….—contestó sin inmutarse, absorto en su propio estado de catatonia—Planean mostrar que ellos tiene aun el poder. Los fusilarán demostrarlo….

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Another epic Fail T_T**

**Creo que lloraré. **

**Bueno… antes de irme a derrumbarme sobre el teclado; le confesaré que el final esta cerca… así que, váyan preparando los trinchesp ara los siguientes 3 caps…. Habrá epilogo XD así que… entonces, serían cuatro. :S**

**Conciencia: ¬¬ ¿que más harás para alargarlo ?**

**Mariiz: T_T**

**Bueno… ya me voy. Les mando un besote…**

**Mariiz **


	21. Hasta el último suspiro I

Hasta el último suspiro I

Tres días después

Zacatecas-Zacatecas

_Su rostro cargadamente herido, sucio y tenebrosamente lánguido se impactó contra la tierra Pedroza de la mazmorra una vez fue lanzado, son ningún atisbo de misericordia. Ensució y se desgarró las palmas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por alzar la vista; El esfuerzo de fue inútil… la fuerza y determinación le habían abandonado terminantemente; Incluso los destellos castaños de sus ojos ante el reflejo de la poca luz filtrada en esa cárcel insufrible habían desaparecido por completo… Su rostro falló ante el intento de permanecer, aunque fuere por unos pocos segundos firme… Pudo percibir el polvo y tierra rozándole las mejillas y los labios, raspándole la piel y manchándola mucho más de lo que esta ya se encontraba… Tan débil, tan vencible y patética; desfallecida… Como si cada musculo de si interior se hubiera atraído de toda orden cerebral, convirtiéndola en tan solo una materia de hueso y carne sin vida. De plástico; _Como Una muñeca_- pensó para si misma; Saboreando el sabor del polvo en su boca primera y última vez._

—_¡Espero lo hayas disfrutado, Chula— carraspeó cada palabra con diabólica crueldad para después proferir la más infame de las carcajadas. Bella pudo sentir como cada parte de su roto y aniquilado ser se retorcía y quebraba de mucho más dolor del que creyó posible soportar. Emitió un terrible y lastimero quejido de puro y verdadero tormento; tan penetrante que; sus compañeros prisioneros sintieron como el pecho iba encogiéndose poco en poco, aplastando sus pulmones…. _

— _¡Maldito cobarde! —gritó uno del los morenos con odio y ácidas palabras— Oficiales Inicuos! ¡Perros desalmados! ¡Ojalá se pudran en lo más profundo del infierno donde pertenecen!_

_El sargento Laurent emitió una sonora carcajada tomando aquellas palabras como la más grande de las sandeces y absurdas amenazas. Por supuesto, existía un infierno y el sargento estaba consiente de él. Pero… antes de que cualquier cosa o persona lograra siquiera herirle de muerte o que la misma muerte- si es que de verdad existiese una- viniera por si mima a recogerle y condenarlo a una eternidad de castigo… Serían ellos; los sucios rebeldes y revolucionarios; lo que probarían el infierno en la propia tierra. Y que mejor, empezando por la primer y última mujer que fue capaz de ridiculizarlo frente a su sequito en aquel tren… ¡Que bien se sentía la venganza! _

—_¡Grítenle a sus lideres que los defienda! —se mofó Laurent de cada uno de ellos para luego solo poner el ojos de la derrotada Bella y ensanchar su expresión de regocijó y pura maldad— Espero que tu _valeroso _general venga pronto a vengarte. Me muero por mostrarle quien es ahora el hombre._

_Bella cerró los puños lentamente; rasgando con sus puños la superficie. Pasará lo que pasará; ella lo sabía bien. Jacob Black o cualquier otra persona que conociese; siempre sería mucho más hombre que aquella insufrible basura._

—_¡Eres la escoria más grande que pueda existir en el mundo!—volvió a Blasfemar con odio Quil Atara; la mano derecha del General Jacob Black. _

—_Repítelo cuanto quieras, Pendejo—respondió el oficial con mofa—Aquí los únicos encerrados como cerdos son ustedes— Y se retiró cerrando la rejas tras de él con su característica carcajada de triunfo, presunción y depravación._

_Quil; en conjunto de otro villistas nativos se dirigieron vacilantes al lugar donde Bella aún continuaba derrumbada. Vacilante; Quil palpó la espalda de la chica con su mano, propinando leves caricias en símbolo de consuelo; —¿Señorita Bella? —Inquirió con inseguridad, percibiendo el temblor que se expandía al cuerpo de toda la chica— Tranquilícese—pidió con ansiedad para después convertir su mirada en una del las más hoscas y frías—Le prometemos; esto no se va a quedar así._

_No obtuvo más respuesta que leves sollozos en coordinación con la agitación y espasmo de su cuerpo. ¿Quedarse así? ¿Supondría una diferencia real si se tomaba venganza? De nada serviría. Y, sinceramente, a ella ya no le interesaba… Si tendría que morir ahí, pudrirse en esa cárcel, ser fusilada o simplemente sufrir de inanición; entonces solo deseaba que el proceso fuera rápido… _

—_Quiero morir…—susurró para si misma, perdida en su propio sopor de lamentos ; mientras sus lágrimas marcaban la sequedad del terreno—Me quiero morir… _

—_¡No diga eso! —enalteció Quil asustado— Usted no va a morir. Vendrán por nosotros. Vamos a acabar con esos Cabrones en cuanto los demás lleguen. Ya lo verá_

_Ja… cuantas ganas de reír sin gracia ante aquel chiste.¿ Venir por ellos? Que esperanza tan más estúpida. Ella no era una mujer militar ni de planeación o entrenamiento. Pero al menos sabía que, los oficiales que ahora los mantenían cautivos les superaban el número… Ni siquiera los pocos sobrevivientes de las tropas de Jasper y Jacob unidas serían capaces de hacerles frente…. ¿Venir a una muerte segura por tan solo unos cuantos hombres caídos y una mujer?_

Edward…. _Pensó para si misma en lo que más lagrimas suyas convertían la tierra frente a ella en lodo. Su rostro se dibujó nítidamente en la mente de la muchacha; El más hermoso y fogoso, aun estando en aquella expresión furica y dolida; la última que fue capaz de presenciar. La que siempre recordaría hasta que su prona muerte llegara. Por lo menos, llevaba con ella el consuelo de que él seguiría vivo en cualquier lugar. Libre de sufrir este calvario y la muerte que Bella tanto temió para el…_

—_Yo espero que no vengan. El General Black se moriría mucho antes de que lograrán dispararle—habló otro de los nativos, alejado de todos los demás y con tedio—Le acaban de chingar a su mujer._

—_¡Cierra el hocico, Paul! —defendió Jared, poniéndose de pie—¡¿Ese es el respeto que le tienes a tu líder!?_

—_¡Nuestro _líder _no está aquí. Y moriremos en unas cuantas horas a balazos en un paredón!—reclamó este—A demás. No voy a continuar ofreciéndole lealtad a alguien que sobrepone a una mujer sobre su deber… Si Jacob hubiera interceptado a esta mujer médico después de robar la carta de Jasper Whitlock, tal y como estaba planeado. ¡Tal vez ahora estaríamos libres y sin compartir esta puta celda con imbéciles Villistas! ¡Pero no!.... ¡El pendejo tenía que enamorarse! ¡Míranos ahora, Jared! ¡Hasta ella ha sido abandonada por él!_

—_Paul…—carraspeó Quil con colérica expresión_

— _¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó Bella débilmente, interrumpiéndole y poniéndose poco a poco de pie…—¿Jacob hizo qué?_

— _¡Lo que oíste, mujer! —vociferó Paul con reclamo— Espero estés ahora contenta. Eres la _afrodita_ de los militares. _

— _¡Ya cállate Paul. O te juro…. Morirás mucho antes de poner tus pinches en el paredón! —Amenazó Quil con los demás nativos apoyándole—Los Villistas ahora son nuestros únicos aliados. Piensa lo que dices antes de ponerte en contra de todos nosotros._

_El aludido no hizo más que bufar con fuerza, alejándose una vez más el grupo que alrededor de Quil, Jared y Bella se congregaba. Tanto Nativos que ella había visto en aquel tren.. como Villistas con los que llegó a convivir a lo largo de un año en los campamentos; Unidos… solo hasta que no hubo otro remedio, hecho hasta que el final ya estaba cerca. ¿La Vida era algo predecible? Por supuesto que no. Bella pensó en aquello mientras iba ahogándose en sus propias lagunas mentales; tantas cosas que desconoce en realidad, tanta ignorancia disfrazada de estúpidas mascaras de valor y determinación…. ¿Quién no le advirtió que esto era lo que se buscaba? ¿Qué la guerra no era algo con lo que se podía lidiar fácilmente y salir sin antes llevar tu propia marca de tu participación en ella?. Ella iba a morir; como la criminal que nunca fue, sin la certeza de absolutamente nada… Sin un adiós, sin una disculpa… Sin un Te amo. Así de simple, así de sencillo. Sola, sucia derrotada._

_Rompió a llorar por última vez. En aquella tarde que, todos sabía: Sería la última de sus vidas…._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Bella**

**Palacio de Justicia, Zacatecas, 1915**

…Llegaron mucho más pronto de lo que previmos. Al a penas oír el gallo cantar y observar los primeros rayos del matutino sol filtrarse por los agujeros de nuestra celda; Ellos ya se encontraban ahí, frente a las rejas con sonrisas descaradas e infames; burlándose se nosotros y de nuestra suerte; a la derecha de ellos; sus armas bien sostenidas, como fieles amigas y confidentes. La puerta de abrió lentamente; dejando entrar a cada uno de los soldados, cada uno perfectamente asignado a uno de nosotros… otros de ellos, solo se limitaron a mirar y vigilar por si alguno de nosotros decidía hacer algo inesperado… ¿Son ilusos? ¿Tendríamos a caso escapatoria estando ellos armados y nosotros cansados, hambrientos y débiles?...

No me sorprendió ver a mi propio verdugo caminar hacia mí; Laurent volvió a ridiculizarme con el solo hecho de mirarme con esos ojos de lascivia y perversión; Cayendo sobre mí el peso de una acción que solamente, me hacía desear mi muerte lo más rápido posible…. Sus asquerosas manos tomaron mis muñecas por detrás; arqueando mi espada bruscamente, sentí su boca sobre mi cuello y el su respiración inhalado mi piel; —Verte morir será el espectáculo más divertido que pueda presenciar—susurró a mí oído…. Fruncí mis labios con grima y rencor.

—Seré yo la que te recogerá y arrojará al infierno cuando vuelen tu repugnante cabeza—le juré con todo el desprecio cargado dentro de mí.

—Pero, por lo mientras. Yo seré quien vuele la tuya, Chula

…Y Me arrastró hacia la salida; junto con los demás siguiéndonos.

Resultó un marcha demasiado lenta; Fuimos llevados a pasos lentos hacia el patio de de lugar al que le hacia llamar "palacio de justicia" que nombre tan Farisaico e hipócrita….la luz de la mañana resultaba lo suficientemente deslumbrante como para no permitirme abrir los ojos por completo, tropezando y siendo cruelmente empujada por mi captor…A mi alrededor, podía darme cuenta de que, a pesar de ser una mujer, los demás no recibían trato distinto al mí… Siendo golpeados, sometidos y humillados…. Mas allá de la fila de condenados; Jared sostenía un rosario escondido entre sus manos; A cambio de Quil y Paul, quienes solo caminaban a paso firme. Como si parecer más valiente fuera a cambiar el hecho de que moriríamos como cobardes….

Los jaloneos constantes y los tirones de Laurent sobre los cardenales ya producidos anteriormente y los que comenzaban a surgir; inundando mis brazos….Solo hacían el momento aun más trágico. Recorriendo ese patio lleno de soldados y oficiales armados con miradas de altivez y mofa- Laurent y otros me empujaban, a veces tiraban de mi cabello y otras simplemente me aventaban bruscamente, sin importarles el que cayera suelo pedregoso raspando constantemente mis rodillas contra las piedras filosa; haciéndolas sangrar con cada tropiezo, catalizando carcajadas de maldad con mi sufrimiento… sin importarles que fuera mujer, o que fuera, como ellos; un ser humano

…Como aun animal, o al menos creo…así me consideraban, solo una rebelde más.

El paredón apareció en pocos instantes; color grisáceo repleto de manchas con tonalidad café, anaranjado y rojo…Frente a él, la fila india de oficiales a donde ahora caminaba Laurent con emoción a cargar su fusil. ¿Miedo?, era la sensación que debía tener en este momento al encontrarme en el lugar donde, dentro de poco., mi cuerpo yacería ensangrentado y sin vida….Mas, A estas alturas, yo no deseaba otra cosa diferente; Que mejor que sufrir unos cuantos golpes en mi pecho, acabando con esto para siempre. A vivir una dolosa, lenta y sosegada muerte en donde ya jamás pueda vele a los ojos- A demás de todo…

¡Que mejor modo de morir sabiendo que fue solo por seguirlo!... que a pesar de todo; mi fidelidad y lealtad siempre permaneció con el hasta el ultimo momento.

Colocados de frente al muro; escuchamos la marcha de los soldados-Y las ordenes del General James; mano derecha de Huerta, nuestro verdadero verdugo. Sentí el arma y la presencia de Laurent atrás de mí…su impaciencia por matarme, el gozo reprimido.

—Dense Vuelta—exclamó Quil a lado de mí—Quiero que los miren a los ojos antes de que disparen. Esos cabrones lo recordarán por siempre.

Y como la orden de un general; absolutamente todos dimos la espalda a la pared; Villistas como Carranzistas nos colocamos frente a frente contras nuestros ejecutores con la mirada alta, directo a sus ojos… El desconcierto fue claro y el miedo ante nuestras vistas. Enfrenté a Laurent, que me desafió con ojos fieros y enfurecidos.

Las ordenes Comenzaron….

—¡Atención! —ordenó el General James a voz de militar…

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, pretendiendo con eso, sosegar el pánico dentro de mí. Escuché rezos, susurros… llantos.

—¡Carguen armas!

Lloré. No pude evitarlo… el agua resbaló de mis ojos hasta caer el piso de cemento: No lo hice por los fusiles, no por mi condena

…Fue por él…

Porque este sería un adiós definitivo. No existía ya más esperanza, por que tal vez; a pesar de todo, nunca la hubo. Condenados a que esta revolución nos separara- Su rostro se dibujo dentro de mí; como una ilusión… lo vi, pasado entre la fila de oficiales mirándome con dolor y anhelo…la misma faz quejumbrosa y lacerante.

_Edward… Edward._- llamé mentalmente a la figura que mi mente se encargaba de mostrarme- _Edward, Edward… perdóname._

_Bella…-_llamó esta en un susurro de desconsuelo.

— ¡Apunten! — los fusiles de alzaron en un perfecto ritmo y sincronía hacia nosotros, a ritmo de los rostros de los oficiales se inclinaban para calcular la distancia y el tiro…

La última lágrima cayó sobre el suelo… al tiempo en que la voz de la segunda orden se alzaba a voz forte y tenebrosa.

—¡Fuego!

_Adiós Edward… _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Antes de que saquen los trinches y cuchillos; **

**El Sig Cap ya lo he subido... Espero sus Reviews Y muchas Gracias**


	22. Hasta el último suspiro II

Hasta el último suspiro II

**Bella**

**Palacio de Justicia, Zacatecas, 1915**

El estallido de fusiles perforó mis oídos, el impacto del ruido y la fuerza provocó que cayera al suelo en menos de un segundo. Junto a mi cayeron igual mis compañeros condenados… Gritos se alzaron sobre el lugar, acompañados de mucho más disparos y explosiones que, no cabía duda, nada tenían que ver con nuestro fusilamiento. Aturdida, busqué en mi pecho los agujeros sangrientos que se suponía, iba a darme ya la muerte… Analice y busque la existencia de otro tipo de dolor que no fuera el de mis rodillas al chocar con el suelo o de mí ya amoratanada piel……….Nada. Me encontraba intacta. Con la vista azorada, contemplé que la fila india de oficiales ahoya yacía en el suelo manchando este de color rojo carmín y… alrededor, más oficiales corrían y disparaban contra las balas de un grupo enorme de guerrilleros que, poco a poco… pude ir identificando…. Mis ojos se anegaron al observar a Jasper Whitlock en compañía de otros generales; disparar a las tropas de el general James e oficiales del Palacio de Justicia….

—¡Bella! —como un calmante a mil llamados y quimeras mentales; escuché su voz alzarse entre el estampido de bombas y balazos. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta… ya estaba frente a mí, disparando a cualquiera que se atreviese a apuntar hacia nuestra dirección. Más guerrilleros desconocidos corrieron a donde los caídos yacíamos, formando frente a nosotros un escudo de pistolas y fusiles… Edward se arrodilló en un solo movimiento, una vez que más hombres se pusieron frente a nosotros para disparar en respuesta a los ataques. ¿Esto en verdad era real? ¿O era que la muerte era más hermosa de lo que yo me imaginaba?

—Edward…—susurré desorientada ante el fulgor esmeralda que sus ojos emanaban, concentrados un una mirada sobrecogida, afligida y llena de culpabilidad. Perdida en aquel momento, me inmovilicé al sentí como sus brazos me rodearon y apretaron firmante contra su pecho; palpando temblor y ansiedad en ellos con forme la opresión hacia el aumentaba.

—Perdóname—suplicó desgarradoramente—Bella, perdóname.

Mis lágrimas acudieron una vez más a mis ojos, ahora mojando parte de su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Perdonarle? ¿Qué era lo que debía perdonar?... Solo lograba vislumbrar un alivio y dicha desmesurados… Capaces de cubrir cualquier otra pena o tragedia previa a esta situación, capaz de borrar de mis ojos y razón el hecho de que nos encontrábamos, una vez más… en medio del mismo infierno.

—¡Maldita sea si vuelvo a permitirme alejarte de mí!— juró para si mismo con firmes y urgentes palabras.

Y aquellas palabras borraron todo mi dolor…. Brindándome el alivio y felicidad que ni siquiera la muerte podría ser capaz de darme.

Nos pusimos de pie en un momento; El uniéndose a los disparos y yo, ayudando a cuanta persona aun continuaba en el piso. Siempre uno cerca del otro, como debía ser y como deseaba que fuera siempre…. Jared corrió hacia la dirección donde yo intentaba reanimar a Quil, quien yacía herido en el suelo junto a mí…. Los disparos aumentaron el volumen, dándonos la pauta para saber que no podíamos permitirnos seguir parados en aquel lugar…. Edward me ciñó contra su cintura y corrió conmigo entre aquella lluvia de tempestad, disparando y esquivado cada mortífera bala que llegara a rozarnos Nos dirigimos hacia pasillos del palacio y lugares parcialmente seguros… Pendiente de mí y de Edward, también estuve observando como mis compañeros corrían junto a nosotros, algunos cayendo irremediablemente. Otros logrando llegar intactos al objetivo…

Jared logró llegar al mismo tiempo que nosotros, con un Quil inconsciente a sus espaldas. Sorprendida, pude ver en aquel lugar a Alice con su fusil en mano, protegiendo a heridos y antiguos prisioneros.

—Tóma…—extendió hacia mí pequeños morral donde guidaba todo lo necesario— Has lo que mejor sabes…

Decidida, lo tomé en mis manos para iniciar mi obra. No pude comenzar antes de que sus blancas manos tomarán las mías y, depositaran sobre ellas, lo que jamás creí poder cargar en toda mi vida; Edward no vaciló a pesar de mi expresión de desaprobación y miedo. Cerró mis dedos alrededor de aquel revolver y, sin permitirme manifestar objeción, besó mis labios pasionalmente. Sellando así cualquier palabra de negación que pudiese surgir de mi boca u otro pensamiento coherente que mi mente logrará construir.

—Apunta y no vaciles…—fue lo que dijo después de que sus labios abandonaran los míos y así volver a rodearme en un ansioso abrazo—Que sean ellos y no tú

Fue cuando lo comprendí; y el infierno que allá le esperaba. Aferré mis brazos a él, aunque sabía que mi fuerza contra la de él era una batalla perdida. Tanto como la de ahora si él y los demás que aguardaban no salían a luchar…

—Iré contigo—puntualicé decidida, aferrándome aun más a su cuerpo.

—No. Tu trabajo está con los heridos—decretó seriamente al tiempo que sus labios acariciaron mi frente—Volveré por ti. Lo prometo

—Ya conozco tus promesas—recordé con amargura.

—Y eres consiente de lo mucho que te quiero—añadió solemnemente— Volveré, confía…

Soltó mi agarre y corrió hacia el abismo de guerra y terror donde sólo el podría sobrevivir y vencer como ninguno.

—¡Señorita Bella!, ¡Quil! —gritó Jared, regresándome a mi propia realidad y mi verdadera labor. Guardé la pistola en la abertura de mi falda y atender a mi primer herido.

El tiempo pasó; entre revisiones, vendajes, extracciones y vendajes… Partiéndome en varias Bellas como yo solo sabía y así, con todo el esfuerzo sobre humano que logré reunir, curar y atender a 10 personas mal-heridas a la vez. Quil Atara era sin duda, el más grabe… al ser uno de los pocos que la bala de los oficiales pudo alcanzarle, dándole de lleno el vientre, perforando intestinos y estomago… En turnos más prologadnos, estuve a su lado… sosegando como podía sus sufrir y limpiando la sangre que de su boca comenzaba a emerger. Jared se mantuvo con él en todo momento, sosteniendo su mano y pronunciando palabras de camaradería y apoyo…. Consiente de la verdad que ya sabíamos. No existía nada humano por hacer…

—Bella…—la voz de Jacob irrumpió mis oídos durando los últimos momentos. Volteé mi cabeza para ver al general abriéndose paso entre más hombres que disparaban encubriéndonos. Tras mirar mi dirección, reconoció a su hombre agonizando en mi regazo… Sus ojos negros se impregnaron de melancolía y pena. Arrodillándose hacia Quil, hablándole en palabras silenciosas que solo ellos eran capaces de comprender.

—Mi general… disculpe mi debilidad—pronunció agonizante Quil

—Más fuerza en un hombre no puede haber—contestó Jacob palpando el ensangrentado hombro de su camarada, soldado y amigo.

Quil emitió su últimos suspiro después de aquellas palabras…..

Silencio que solo fue interrumpido por el resonar de la batalla que aun continuaba. Cerré lentamente los ojos de mí fallecido compañero y paciente, para después entregárselo a Jared, quien no pudo evitar ocultar las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…. Enfrenté la mirada apesadumbrada de Jacob, intentando probar el dolor que él sentía y se negaba a mostrarme al mismo tiempo que el mío propio, ante una perdida que también era mía.

—Lo siento…—lo dije con el corazón.

—Es mejor así…—fue lo único que dijo, posesionando sus ojos en mí con el brillo característico, alimentando otra vez mi culpa ante un sentimiento que, ahora más que nunca, no podría ser correspondido… Desvié mi mirada en un acto que sabía, lo lastimaría. ¿Podía hacer algo más? Estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier tipo de ofrecimiento con tal de que se borrara d mi interior esta culpa y las ataduras que Jacob insistía aferrar sobre mí.

Otro disparo resonó cerca de nosotros, casi rozándome a mí y a Jacob por el costado… Viramos pasmados ambos la cabeza, para encontrarnos con la figura iracunda de Laurent frente a nosotros… acompañado de más oficiales que, si bien no estaban en mejor condiciones que él, estarían dispuesto a obedecer sus ordenes al último memento… Fue cuando me dí cuenta de algo… Y no supe que fue lo que me impidió percatarme desde un principio y que solo las fachas del teniente oficial y sus hombre podían mostramos…… Estábamos venciendo.

Jacob jaló de mi brazo, colocándome detrás de él y otros más nativos que lo acompañaban. A pesar de la victoria ya obtenida, los malheridos y los tan pocos hombres armados que conformaban Jacob y sus demás hombres seguíamos siendo un blanco bastante fácil para los que, a pesar de su derrota, quisiesen continuar con su obstinación. Desenfundando su pistola, Jacob apuntó a Laurent, dejando la vida de los dos a un tiro de pura suerte…

—Debería sorprenderme ver a una basura como tú con ese uniforme. Pero, por alguna extraña razón. Ya me lo esperaba—desafió Jacob con sonrisa irónica sin soltar el arma.

—Las apariencias engañan. Un claro ejemplo eres tú. ¡Indio disfrazado de general! —Escupió Laurent con desdeño.

Jacob rió mordazmente una vez ante sus insultos; — ¿Qué se siente ser vencido por indios por segunda vez?

Laurent frunció el seño, y aumentando aun más, la fiereza y arrogancia en su rostro a causa de la humillación que esto le causaba. Rechinó los dientes, buscando con la mirada algo que pudiese herir el orgullo del General, tanto como el suyo lo estaba ahora… No le fue difícil encontrarlo; Sus labios curvaron una sonrisa ladina cuando dio crédito a la posición de Jacob delante de mí… Defendiéndome.

—¿No le has contado, verdad? —Dirigiéndose a mí con interinada expresión—Los bien que la pasamos mientras estuviste aquí de prisionera.

El cuerpo de Jacob se tensó inmediatamente. Al tiempo que el mío temblaba a causa de aquel recordatorio.- La espalda de Jacob me impidió ser testigo de su verdadera reacción, mas los temblores que pensé eran míos, fueron adoptados también por el; su brazo derecho alzó a más altura el arma; —¡Hijo de puta! —gritó con gran ímpetu, odio y cólera… Fue la señal perfecta para indicarle a Laurent el momento para disparar… La pistola de Jacob hizo ruido junto a las de sus hombres y lo oficiales enemigos… Por segunda vez, fui lanzada lejos de las balas por mi protector, que solo se dedico a disparar, exponiendo absolutamente todo el cuerpo a merced de las pistolas enemigas. Frenética e invadida por la adrenalina; rebusqué mi propia arma-

Los segundos que pasaron después fueron los segundos más rápidos… y a la vez; los más lentos y tortuosos de toda mi vida. En movimientos que mi cerebro no fe capaz de captar a la perfección; la pistola de uno de los oficiales apuntó a mí. Mas el tiro nunca llegó; Jacob disparó contra mi ejecutor, descuidando su propia seguridad….

Luego, como si mi mente quisiese apreciar al 100 las imágenes que mis ojos captaban para ella; Otra bala estalló contra su pecho, adentrándose en él y salpicando levemente la sangre que esa mínima explosión dentro de su piel provocaba… Grité desgarradoramente su nombre al compas que su cuerpo se desplomaba en el terroso piso. Llegué a donde se encontraba, arrastrándome y con la pistola que Edward me había dado, sujetándola… Sus ojos oscuros se mantuvieron abiertos de la impresión y el dolor; palpé su pecho ensangrentado, y el tomó mi mano con la suya; suplicante.

Indefensos ahí, éramos el blanco perfecto….

¡Era una guardia divina!, no existía otra explicación. Pues en poco tiempo, otro cuerpo se colocó delante de nosotros para protegernos y disparar…. ¡Y que mejor ángel guardián!

Edward Y Jasper Hale dispararon contra los últimos oficiales que aun quedaban en pie.

—¡Jacob, Jacob! —repetí su nombre desesperada. Su mano continúo apretando la mía contra su herido pecho; sin más expresión es su rostro más que la de una persona indiferente al peligro de muerte.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer…—pronunció con persuasiva mirada que con su solo color, alimentó en mi ser, el odio y el ansia de una venganza; Hipnotizada con el negro moribundo de sus ojos. Tomé la pistola en mis manos, poniéndome de pie a lado de Edward, apunté a la única persona capaz de causar tanto sufrimiento…

_Apunta y no Vaciles…_ La bala salió de mi pistola, estallándose contra la cabeza de Laurent, matándolo en cuestión de un solo segundo.

…. Sin el teniente, y sin el general. La batalla estaba ganada.

Como perros asustados, los demás oficiales huyeron de nosotros cobardemente.

Volví mi atención a Jacob, devanándome la cabeza y buscando, aunque fuera la mínima chance para salvarle la vida. Me fue imposible… La herida era aun mucho más mortífera que la del mismo Quil. Sollocé con lastimeras lágrimas al no ser capaz de salvarlo. Edward se mantuvo detrás de mí; con el apoyo que pensé nunca recibiría de el en una situación como esta… Se arrodillo junto a mí, seguido por mi mirada casi perdida de Jacob.

—Ahora ya lo sabes, pendejo—susurró Jacob con una sonrisa— No la dejes ir.

—Descasa tranquilo—respondió el, sin ningún atisbo de rencor en su voz

—Bella…—Jacob apretó con más ímpetu mi mano sobre su pecho—Podrías hacer algo por mí.

—¡NO! —grité ante la ultima petición de un moribundo.

Con las ultimas fuerzas que pudo reunir, jalo mi brazo, provocando que mi cuerpo de fuera sobre el, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro derecho y apretando con otra de sus manos mi espalda… percibí el aliento de su boca cerca de mi oídos; Mi corazón nunca latía de la misma forma desbocada y acelerada con otra persona que no fuera con Edward… Pero, con Jacob, lo hacía a una velocidad alarmante y entusiasmada…. Casí la misma, pero nunca la suficiente.

—Debí decírtelo aquel día en el tren. Pero mi idiotez no me dejó otra opción—susurró a mi oído cándidamente—… Te quiero

Lo sabía. Sus acciones, sus miradas y actos para conmigo me lo gritaban a todo momento. Esto, no me hacia sentirme mejor. Al contrario de eso… abrió una grieta dentro de mí donde la culpa fue alojándose de poco en poco; Culpa, terror y melancolía de perderle. Si bien, el sentimiento que el me compartía no era mutuo al mío, no significaba que no fuera del todo correspondido…

Jacob Black era mi salvador, al ángel que cuidó de mi cuando más lo necesité y ahora… el mártir que había entregado su vida para salvar la mía. ¿No era de esperarse que surgiera en mí afecto y valoración hacia el, rosando con el amor profundo? ….

Pensé en eso cuando sus manos manchadas de posaron en mi rostro, poco me importo el liquido carmesí que impregnaba ahora mis mejillas… Con sus ojos brillantes y negros me pidió la única cosa que yo podría ofrecerlo y que lo dejaría descasar en paz para siempre. Le debía mucho más que eso. Y aun así… esa pequeñez era lo único que Jacob requería.

Rocé mis labios con los de él. Una sensación completamente extraña, nueva. Levemente placentera y lacerante. Pues esto no era un primer beso de amor verdadero. Sino una real e terrible despedida entre los dos… Sus labios; tan diferentes a los cándidos y fogosos de los de Edward; pero con tan refrescantes y afables como solo eran los de Jacob….. Derramé más lágrimas; pidiéndole perdón en silencio por este sentir que nunca pode corresponderle y por ser esta la única forma en la que pudiera recibir este acto de mí.

_Perdóname Jacob._ Volví a sollozar

Jacob Black exhaló su ultimo suspiro una vez mis labios abanaron los de él para siempre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(Lagrimas) T___T**

**Fans de Edward ¬¬ Dalay!!! **

**A esta historia aun le falta el ultimo cap y el epilogo… que tmbn subiré al mismo tiempo… así que…**

***mariiz tomando una caja de clínex y yéndose a la esquina* No me atormenten más de lo que ya estoy T___T **

**Un beso… gracias por tornarse la maletía de leer esta historia.**

**Mariiz**


	23. Sopor

Sopor

**Bella**

**Santa María Huatulco- Oaxaca, 1915**

Era la primera vez en mi vida que mis ojos admiraban lo que era la costa. Yo no conocía el mar; y siempre juzgué como una exageración las descripciones utópicas del paisaje que ahora mis ojos contemplaban. El mar no era una vista hermosa ni tampoco desbocaba en mí la felicidad jocosa que muchos me describían tener al admirarlo…. El mar era hermoso, si; en su propia forma. Penetrante; con ese color azul rey brillante, extendiéndose más allá de lo que mi vista pudiese llegar a observar. Misterioso; pues uno nunca tendría la plena certeza de saber en verdad, que era lo que aguardaba tras esa enorme capa de color, fulgor y agua salada. Profundo y basto, capaz de alojar lo que fuese en su interior; Sin importar el peso, la cantidad, lo dañino o mortífero de lo se tratase, permanecería oculto- imperceptible ante los ojos de los demás…. El mar era un paisaje lastimero y envidiable….. Provocativo; invitándome a gritos que acudiese a él a toda costa, ofreciéndome la oportunidad de ocultarme tras la capa de bella acuosidad, donde ni una sola alma más pudiese padecer por mi causa. Ahí en lo profundo sería Plena, bella e invisible.

…Tal vez libre.

El viento sopló fuertemente. Anunciándome que el tiempo había llegado. Cerré los ojos en un intento fallido de apaciguar el dolor y lagrimas que, cruelmente luchaba por retener desde hacía una semana…. Cuántos corazones rotos, Cuanto sufrimiento y tortura. ¿Cómo en un lapso de tan poco tiempo de puede destruir la fé y felicidad de muchos? ¿Cómo es que yo pude ocasionar este desastre?.La gente que lloraba a mis espaldas, el ambiente de pesadez y melancolía que en ese risco se suscitaba… Todo, absolutamente todo era por la misma razón. Mi Error, mi intromisión. _Mi culpa_…..

Su mano tomó mi hombro en el acto. Su calidez era adormecedora y añorarte. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no lo fue lo suficiente…Suspiré pesadamente para abrir los ojos y encontrarme con su fulgor esmeralda brillando al compás de las ultimas luces del día, reflejadas en manto azul que se encontraba frente a nosotros… Ese destello aceitunado no se extinguiría también por mi intervención. ¡No!, ¡ya era suficiente! Ya no perdería a nadie más.

—No es tu culpa—susurró con suaves palabras. Adivinando las ideas dentro de mi cabeza. Apretó mi hombro entre sus dedos, inspirándome el coraje que hacia ya tiempo me había abandonado.

Vacilante. Abrí el cofre que reposaba en mis brazos. Esperando a que la brisa tropical regresara hacia nosotros para llevárselo con ella y para siempre...

Como era de esperarse…Regresó. Y las cenizas volaron en su dirección una vez que el cofre fue vaciado. Danzando grácil y armoniosamente acorde al viento soplaba, desvaneciéndose en cuestión de segundos conforme la rafaga las hundía más allá de la capa que ahora se tornaba anaranjada a causa del crepúsculo…. Alejándose de nosotros, de mí…

_Adiós Jacob- _Me despedí una vez que la última mancha negra desparecía de mi visión. Desbocando la culpa y el vacio de la enorme grieta ubicada de mi interior…

Los disparos al cielo comenzaron. Cada uno resonó en símbolo de respeto y admiración a su caído general, pésame de los que no lo siguieron y reconocieron su valerosa causa. Dolor de quienes lo amaban y defendían… ¿Cuánto dolor? ¿Cuántas victimas? …. La revolución no era una reforma, no era una esperanza de cambio. No era el ideal utópico que con ingenuidad nos planteábamos tantos mexicanos. No conllevaba cambio, ni igualdad, reciprocidad, respeto o prosperidad……. Se trataba solo se una bestia atroz y siniestra. Devorando con todo a su paso; Dignidad, esperanza y vida. Como una prolongada sequía en donde al final. Solo queda muerte y desolación.

Esto era demasiado. Ya no podía soportarlo. ¡Lo odiaba todo! La sensación de culpabilidad, el sentimiento de pérdida, el miedo de experimentarlo de nuevo en un futuro, de la suerte de la verdadera persona sin la cual no pudiera vivir … Quería que desapareciera. En verdad lo deseaba… ¡No mas tortura! ¡Basta!....

Tras no poder más. Exploté… un río de lagrimas de desbordó en ese momento. Ante la impotencia, no fui capaz de mantener mis piernas firmes en la roca. Edward me abrazó fuertemente, ciñéndome contra su pecho evitando que colapsase. Los sollozos se convirtieron en llantos… los llantos en lamentos sonoros que fueron amortiguados en su pecho. El agua basta de mis ojos empapó su ropa al no dejar de apretar mi cuerpo contra el de él… No recordaba lo que se sentía. Y la sensación me tomó por sorpresa… Edward siempre sería el único, solo él podría provocar en mí el completo desahogo…

—Llora, Bella. Llora— incitó emotivamente sin soltar mi agarre. Y, como si fuese un catalizador, más lágrimas surcaron mis ojos, interminables. ¿Alguien podría llorar tanto?... El agua corrió libremente tras recuerdos vividos del pasado reprimido dentro de mí. Entre gimoteos, sollozos y más agua salda, se fueron derramando cada una de mis penas: Los 4 años de congoja y lastimera tortura fueron desbordados en su totalidad, el miedo interior que experimenté al adentrarme a un mundo desconocido, el terror de testificar batallas tras batalla, herido tras herido, La culpabilidad de dividir y romper más de un solo corazón… La vergüenza y suciedad del mi ser ante una situación tan repugnante como la que Laurent me había regalado.

Mi primera perdida en la Guerra…

¿De verdad merecía todo esto? ¿Era a caso tan mala persona o se trataba tan solo de una dura y cruel prueba que la vida me estaba imponiendo? Si era así, entonces ya estaba cansada… Me soltaría de mi inútil agarre…

Aferrarse no te mantiene esperanzado. Solo crea quimeras donde se enmascara la cruda realidad en donde, después de tanto tiempo de ignorancia y obstinación solo provoca que la caída mucho más mortífera- Mi caída fue grande. Sobreviví. Hoy, ya estaba agotada.

—Quiero ir a casa—hipé patéticamente, añorando la calidez del hogar pleno de mi niñez y adolescencia.

Edward besó mi frente. Y, tomándome en brazos caminó lejos del risco donde nos encontrábamos en el silencio de la noche... En sus brazos, mi acelerada respiración fue normalizándose y el cansancio fue invadiéndome poco a poco. Adormecida, no me di cuenta en que momento habíamos llegando a la posada donde nos alejábamos. Me recostó en la cama y el yació a lado de mí, sin soltarme de brazos. La escena me recordó el día en el que se fue… Era la misma posición, el mismo ambiente. Solo que esta vez, yo era la catalizadora…..

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con voz ansiosa, trazando líneas verticales en mis desnudos brazos.

—Mejor… —No mentí del todo. Era verdad que estando con él siempre cambiarían las cosas.

—Perdóname — susurró queda y lacerantemente. Refiriéndose a absolutamente todo.

—No fuiste tu quien me obligó a subir a ese tren —aclaré —Tú único pecado ya lo he perdonado. Déjame pagar por los míos.

—No puedo permitírtelo. No puedo soportarlo…Muriéndote tú me vas matado a mi también.

Y eso era cierto. Una terrible realidad tan certera como injusta. Solo me motivaba a tomar esta decisión…

—Edward… ¿Volverás a luchar? —pregunté vacilante y temerosa. Rezando por la respuesta que añoraba con oír.

El silencio invadió la habitación. No sentí nada, ni su cuerpo entumecer, ni un indicio de alguna reacción que contestase por él. Hasta que la respuesta salió de sus labios; —No. Ayudaré a Jasper en meros asuntos políticos en Aguas Calientes. Esto ya fue más de lo que esperábamos.

Alivio inundó mi ser. El pase para mi iniciativa.

—Eso suena bien… —contesté cerrando mis ojos, golpeada por mi propio cansancio y fatiga. —¿Edward?

—Dime….

—Te amo —suspiré, rindiéndome contra el sueño…..

—Ojalá pudieses creer que, a pesar de todo… Yo también te amo con mucho más viveza de la que te puedes si quiera figurar.

No respondí… Mi sopor no lo permitió.

_Lo creo Edward, lo creo y lo figuro… Perdóname también tú. Esto es lo mejor…._

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Me voy pero no te dejo.**

**Toda yo te pertenece y permanece contigo…Mas nuestro tiempo no es ahora.**

**Ruego que llegue pronto, y cuando eso pase. Podré entregarme y ofrecerte lo que verdaderamente mereces.**

**Te amo. Perdóname tú a mí; **

**Por siempre Tuya**

**Bella.**

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Puebla, 1915**

_El tren matutino llegó a la estación puntualmente. La pareja Swan esperaba ansiosa, observando frenéticamente como los pasajeros iban bajando uno a uno de los vagones, cargando enormes valijas y sonriendo ante el reconocimiento de la persona que esperaba por ellos….. Renée Swan con un pañuelo blanquecino apretado fuertemente al puente de la nariz, sus ojos recorrieron con la mirada todas y cada una de las salidas. Tras ella; su viejo esposo y general retirado apretaba fuertemente su mano, queriendo ocultar la misma o aumentada ansiedad que su pareja, ansioso de reconocer a la única persona por la cual los amaneceres eran un milagro más…. Como apoyo y propio deseo. La pareja Cullen permanecía cerca de ellos. Si bien, no tan afectados pero igual de entusiasmados, surcaron cada pasajero…con la esperanza de verla y de tener al fin las noticias que durante 5 años de amargura y espera se le fueron negadas…_

_Emmett Cullen Y su esposa Rosalie formaban parte del cuadro; donde la muchacha sostenía entre brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas de ceda. Meció su tesoro mientras ella, al igual que los demás, rebuscaba entre el tumulto de gente…. Sus ojos se rindieron cuando la carga entre sus brazos profirió un leve llanto que tuvo que ser apaciguado por ella-_

_Emmett fue quien logró encontrarla- La vio bajar del tren con la cabeza baja. Pero era ella… No cabía duda. El mismo color de cabello avellana suelto en una capa mucho más larga de la que el recordaba. La contextura delgada y frágil: Era Ella…_

—_¡Chabela! —gritó con entusiasmo alzando la mano para que esta lo reconociese. _

_Bella alzó la vista en ese instante. No le dio tiempo de tomar la dirección hacia donde Emmett le gritaba. Él ya se encontraba ahí; estrechándola fuertemente…Pasmada, se quedó estática de sorpresa y añoranza. Emmett se separó de ella para dar lugar a los brazos de Renée. El agarre de su madre la desarmó- Correspondió a este con la misma fuerza mientras ambas mujeres dejan derramar lagrimas de emoción… Renée lloró más aquel día que el que encontró la nota de su hija en la cama. Charlie Swan, por primera vez en 30 años, supo lo que era llorar de alegría- La escena del recuentro fue admirada por muchos. Pero los Swan, envueltos en su propia burbuja de felicidad solo se preocuparon por reponer la lejanía del miembro más joven y querido de la pequeña pero verdadera familia…_

_Bella, agotada. Separó su cuerpo de sus padres, encarando a la pareja que los observaba con gratificación y cierta nostalgia. Ella no dijo nada- Fueron los brazos de Carlisle lo que la invitaron a acercarse….. Como una hija más, Esme y Carlisle la acogieron._

—_No pienses que no me he enterado—murmuró Carlisle a su antigua pupila—Jasper escribió después de recibirte. Suplantar a un médico puede ser un delito grave_

_Bella tragó saliva; —Lo lamento_

—_Estoy orgulloso de ti—aseguró este con fervor—Pocos médicos cuentan con el valor y determinación que tu nos has mostrado._

_La muchacha hizo otro esfuerzo sobre-humano por no mostrarse más debilitada. Tantas lagrimas en tan pocos días…_

—_Gracias…_

_Era extraña y gratificante a la vez. Bella nunca pensó que regresar a Puebla sola fuese de esta forma. Se sentía tan… adormecida. No se encontraba aliviado, no… pero el ardor de su pecho llegó al punto se ser sustituido por un entumecimiento incomodo, como la picazón de una gran cicatriz al ir coagulando la sangre y eliminando las molestias máximas por si misma… Sin embargo, aun no se encontraba curada en su totalidad. Y las molestias e incomodadas que estas causaban solo llegarían a sanar con algo cruelmente titulado: Tiempo-_

_Volver a pisar la casa de los Cullen la hizo sentirse una pequeña. La puerta de acabados finos siempre la harían viajar a los cientos de veces que traspasaba esa entrada con un solo objetivo. Las sillas colocadas en el mismo sitio de la terraza; Los mismos muebles, la misma posición… ¿Cuántas veces no vio a sus padres y a los Cullen discutir animadamente, siendo envueltos por el humos de los puros, las risas armoniosas. El olor a dulces de leche y café Oaxaqueño-_

—_Aquí fue la primera vez que te vi usar un vestido—Esme Cullen contempló junto a ella la estancia._

—_Renée solía ser tan autoritaria…—Bella sonrió apagadamente. Recordando la vergüenza infantil de ese día hacia ya 17 años._

—_Todas la madres lo somos. Buscamos lo mejor para nuestro hijos. Aunque a veces no atinamos a lo que ellos verdaderamente quieres—Esme suspiró acongojadamente. Sin poderse reprimir ante la necesidad de información, continuó—¿Cómo está?_

—_Más fuerte e invencible que nunca—Respondió—Ya debió haber llegado a Aguas Calientes; Sólo._

—_Bella…—la mujer mayor caminó y se colocó frente a ella con ojos firmes. Aquella mirada Bella ya la conocía; Era la misma que tantas veces le había sido dedicada. Tan penetrante e hipnotizarte; imposible de ignorar o rechazar—Deja de culparte, niña. Yo comprendo tu decisión._

—_Pero…_

—_Nada…—interrumpió Esme—Todo lo que me has contado. No comprendo como has soportado tanto. Necesitas descansar, necesitas esto. Es tiempo de pensar en ti, Bella—ante el silencio de la castaña. Esme tomo sus dos manos en símbolo de cariño. Bella no era su Edward, pero se trataba de la hija que sus genes nunca pudieron procrear… Ella le sonrió como solo una madre podía hacerlo…Regalándole aunque fuese un poco de su calor —Es mi hijo. Lo conozco y volverá…también él debe sentirse listo._

_Y Ella sonrió cuando, tras las palabras de Esme, una nueva esperanza surgió de su interior… El brillo de sus ojos avellanas fue recuperando la intensidad en cuestión de pocos segundos; Esme Cullen mantuvo a su "hija" estrechada. Amabas mujeres prometieron en ese momento esperar… tener fé y esperanza hacia un fututo que, si bien se trataba de una apuesta totalmente ciega; para sus corazones era la más certera y verdadera…_

_En este mundo, en cualquier tiempo… Nosotros los humanos somos y siempre seremos criaturas egoístas y obstinadas. Resultaría una tontería pretender olvidarnos y abandonar todo aquello que nos mueve a superarnos, las cosas que mas anhelamos, lo que nos mantiene de pie… las personas que nos inspiran los más desbordados sentimientos y la razones por las cuales luchar arduo hasta desfallecer. Aferrarse esta en nuestra naturaleza, la terquedad es nuestra mejor arma. Más, hasta el arma más poderosa en capaz de fallar su objetivo……_

_Las cosas mantienen un curso. La vida de igual manera, cambiante en ocasiones, pero no completamente penetrable…. Pocas personas terminan la lucha. Esas son las características de seres admirables y valerosos_

_Aferrándose a un destino propio fue lo que Bella hizo. Sin la necesidad de ser un soldado de guerra, u general o gobernante. Valentía es lo que necesita. Fuerza para luchar, convicción para mantener el curso… Aliento para las peores caídas._

_Y siempre y sobre todas las cosas…. Esperanza. Pues el fruto de un esfuerzo siempre será, de una u otra forma, Gratificado._

_Bella Swan la tuvo… Firme y con la cebeza se mantuvo desde aquel momento._

_Así… El tiempo inició su curso……………._


	24. Epílogo Holding On

"_**No me arrepiento de estar aquí, siempre fuiste tu, mi guerra y mi tregua, mi inquietud y mi paz" **_**Angeles Mastreta**

Epilogo: Holding On

**Bella**

**Puebla, 5 de Febrero ****de 1917**

Regresé a Puebla el 6 de Marzo de 1915. Salimos justo a tiempo del atroyadero.

Las diferencias entre Villa y los Carranzistas se agravaron cada vez más. La lucha tomó caracteres muy vivos cuando Carranza envió a la guerra contra Francisco Villa a Álvaro Obregón, y dentro de ella destacaron los combates en la región de Celaya (Batalla de Celaya) y León, en donde los villistas fueron deshechos por. Vencidos los hombres de Villa y capturados muchos de ellos, 200 oficiales villistas fueron asesinados con ametralladoras por los Carranzistas además de las derrotas en Aguascalientes, Durango y Naco, Sonora que obligaron a Villa a refugiarse en Chihuahua… Aquel pleito entre ambos mandos fue tornándose cada vez más turbio.

El mismo día que la noticia del asesinato se expandió por México, llegó una carta de Alice Whitlock. Ella, Jasper, Seth y.... Edward. Se encontraban a salvo en Aguas Calientes; Participando en el congreso de gobierno legalmente. Sin más luchas, habían abandonado el bando de Villa para hacer valer su propia causa; Lucharon de manera democrática en asuntos meramente políticos e inofensivos. Contándome también de su vida, orgullosa me informo en el escrito la espera de un hijo y el próximo casamiento oficial en una iglesia…

_No me olvido de lo importante. Sabes que puedo predecir las cosas- Añoro el día de nuestro encuentro. Lo he visto y estoy segura de que, hasta ese momento, la vida nunca podrá tener mejor curso…_

_Te extraña. Puedo verlo también… No existe un día en el que no se siente en el pórtico solo a suspirar nombre._

Alice se despidió afectuosamente. Deseando lo mejor para mí y para mi familia, expresándome los grandes deseos de conocer Puebla lo más pronto posible…

Recibí otra carta aquel día- los remitentes fueron Jared y Embry. Por su parte, ellos también decidieron renunciar a su titulo de oficiales Carranzistas, argumentaron como una hipocresía y deshonor el mantenerse en el bando enemigo de las personas que salvaron su vida aquella tarde en Zacatecas. Regresaron todos los guerrilleros nativos a Oaxaca Huatulco, a su hogar junto con sus familias para luchar de una forma diferente… Viviendo y peleando solo por las personas que de verdad merecían la pena. Sus seres queridos.

Se hizo una ceremonia de honor al nombre de Jacob. Frente al risco donde se esparcieron sus cenizas honraron al líder que jamás volverían a tener y al hombre que nunca dio la espalda a sus compañeros… Ahora aquel risco lleva su nombre. Igualmente, Quil fue honrado junto con su general; Jared expresó su basto agradecimiento por mis esfuerzos por salvarle la vida. Invitándome como una persona bienvenida para siempre en la costa donde él y muchos nativos se criaron y crecieron como hombres, como luchadores.

En Octubre de 1915, los Estados Unidos reconocieron como único gobierno al de Venustiano Carranza. Indignado por el reconocimiento, Villa con 400 hombres atacó la población de Columbus, Nuevo México tomándola por unas horas y dio muerte a americanos en Santa Isabel, Chihuahua.

Villa perdió el respeto y alianza de muchos. Pasando el tiempo, las noticias sobre el escanciaron hasta desaparecer por completo.

La vida en puebla comenzaba a reformar el curso al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Regresé a ala Cruz Roja con un rango más alto a mi puesto anterior de Enfermera. Carlisle, como quien recibe a una hija prodiga, me cedió un horario propio de consultas en su residencia. Estudiaba de día, atendía de noche…. Me resultó sumamente extraño en un principio. Atender a niños con síntomas de gripe, varicela y leves temperaturas en vez de a hombres agujerados por fusiles o extremidades del cuerpo medio amputadas…

Emmett y Rosalie rogaron por bautizar a su pequeña hija con mi nombre. Negándome, les propuse para ella uno mejor… En la ceremonia de Bautizo, donde no pude resistirme a su petición de ser yo la madrina, llamaron a la niña _Esperanza._

Charlie y Renée viajaron a Yucatán a principios de 1916. Al pueblo donde se conocieron. No regresaron hasta después de 6 meses de estancia. El tiempo también pasaba sobre ellos. Y yo miraba a mis padres envejecer y ser felices con los ojos brillándome de añoranza y leve envidia… Nuestra casa en su ausencia de convirtió en una lugar silencioso e insoportable. Aquella fue la peor época después de regresar a casa. La soledad nunca me había resultado tan lastimera y ardiente.

Como un remedio. Emmett y Rosalie insistieron en que los acompañara una temporada a Morelia. Los restantes meses de 1916 los pasamos ahí, en compañía de Carlisle y Esme….

México aun no era libre. Los destrozo económicos que causo la guerra lo hicieron pasar a un estado de temporal banca rota- Campesino tiraron las armas y regresaron a sus casas. Hubo una marcha donde cientos de hombres vistiendo camisas sucias y sombreros de paja, cruzaban las plazas de las ciudades y se dispersaban por estas hasta que ninguno quedaba fuera de residencias.

Regresamos a Puebla el 12 de Enero de 1917. Hasta entonces, no volví a recibir una nueva carta de Aguas Calientes.

Por ese entonces se convocó a un Congreso Constituyente en la Ciudad de Querétaro, al que concurrieron diputados de todo el país. Los integrantes de este _Congreso Constituyente_ se aplicaron a elaborar la nueva Constitución Federal del país, que en cierto modo siguió muchos principios de la anterior, aunque agregando a esta nuevas reformas; sobre todo en lo referente a la reforma agraria; que significaba la desaparición del régimen feudal pre-existente y la consecuente distribución de la tierra. Se plasmaron cambios radicales en lo que ve a la protección de la clase obrera.

La nueva constitución. Promulgada hoy mismo; 5 de febrero de 1917. Marcó el termino oficial de la Revolución Mexicana.

Se organizó una fiesta en el zócalo de la cuidad. Con música de feria, cohetes y comida. Los poblanos celebraron la promulgación de estas nuevas leyes…. De noche, en mi ligar favorito de todo mi hogar. Pensé en él….

—Tía…Helado—las manitas pequeñas de Esperanza jalaron mi falda. Reí para mi misma. Eras las pocas palabras que la niña de dos años había aprendido hasta ahora: Mamá, Papá, Tía y helado. Alcé a mi "sobrina" para caminar entre el tumulto de gente que ahí se concentraba.

—Ya te has comido uno. ¿Es que a caso no tienes fondo? —le pregunté alegremente.

—Tía…Helado—volvió a repetir. Dirigiendo su pequeño brazo a la heladería de los portales. Meneé la cabeza derrotadamente… Cumpliéndole otro de sus inocentes caprichos de niña pequeña. Supongo que para eso eran las madrinas. Para consentir.

—Tu hija es un pozo— se la entregué a Rosalie medio dormida. Ella la recibió con una manta para dejarla dormir—No entiendo como volviste a embarazarte después de cuidar a alguien como Esperanza

—Espera a que tengas los tuyos…—pronunció a la defensiva. Al ver mi expresión, corrigió de inmediato—Bella, lo siento… no quería.

—Descuida—mentí.

¿Hijos?... Jamás había escuchado una palabra tan divina, lastimera y lejana a la vez. Esperanza era uno de los pequeño rayito de luz que iban iluminando la senda oscura de mi espera. ¡Que haz de luz sería la criatura que yo misma haya traído al mundo!, la que por dentro llevara una parte de mí y otra… de él.

Tiempo… ¿Cuánto ya había pasado?, ¿Cuánto más habría que esperar? Y si, después de todo, esto no fuese suficiente. ¿Cuál era el verdadero final? ¿Me estaba volviendo a equivocar?…. Dos años eran suficientes. ¿Cuántos más se necesitaba?, ¿Dos mas?, ¿Cuatro?, ¿Diez? Tal vez ninguno, tal vez no existía una espera… Tal vez esta era la realidad.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó Emmett a mis espaladas conforme caminaba para alejarme de ellos.

—Me siento un poco cansada—Y realmente estaba cansada. Exhausta de tantas cosas—Me iré a casa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —preguntó

—No. Necesito pensar.

No fue a mi casa a donde me dirigí. Con la copia de las llaves del consultorio, entré a la casa de los Cullen. Estaba vacía. Por supuesto, Esme y Carlisle aun se encontraban en aquella fiesta… Dejé las llaves en la mesilla de metal para abrir la puerta trasera de la habitación que me daría acceso a la casa… Crucé cada rincón con lenta caminata, abrazándome a mi misma; La primea habitación que recorrí, la misma que me vió nacer; la primera vez que lo pude ver al llegar a este mundo, el fulgor esmeralda de sus ojos será eternamente el principal anhelo de toda mi vida... Lo quise desde un principio y, a pesar de las vueltas y obstáculos, sin importar si la vida quiera o no que eso sea posible. Siempre y para siempre; el seguirá siendo el único…

Cuántas remembranzas. La puerta del baño mas iracundo de lo Cullen fue otra de mis paradas. Acaricié la desgasta y astillosa puerta con mis dedos, sintiendo la textura de esta. Volví a recordar. Su voz tan nítida en mi cabeza-

"…_Dime, ¿es que acaso prefieres llorar sola y en el suelo que conmigo y en mis brazos?" _ -Retiré mis dedos de la puerta. Asombrada por la capacidad en la que mi mente podía citar a la perfección las palabras exactas que el pronunció… Grata ironía, tal vez Edward tenía razón; aquí estaba yo, Sola… lejos de sus brazos. La soledad no era lo que yo prefería, mas era el camino que erróneamente había escogido.

Dejé la peor parte para el final: El jardín de los Cullen significaría el colapso total.

Fui bajando por las escaleras de la vieja terraza, adentrándome en aquella jungla de matas, rosales y plantas. No había cambiado absolutamente nada. ¿No era a caso irónico?, el mismo lugar de ensueño que fue testigo de nuestros cambios se obstinaba por permanecer siempre igual. Como si eso marcase una diferencia, como si con el solo hecho de mantenerse sin diferencia ayudara en que nosotros no dejáramos de transformarnos….

Mis ojos se cerraron ante el olor fresco y florar del sitio, el ruido armonioso del agua caer sobre el no tan lejano estanque…

"— _¿Donde andabas? —pregunte en un suspiro._

—_Siempre estoy en el jardín—contentó._

— _¿Y desde cuando te gustan las muñecas?_

—_Desde que eres como una"_

Sonreí con melancolía.

"—_Nos van a castigar—le dije a Edward en el oído._

—_Como si no fuera la primera vez—respondió y no supe si temblé por el frío que provocaba el permanecer mojada o por el miedo que siempre me provocaban los castigos de Renée._

—_No te voy a dejar sola…—volvió a decir, y con irrefutable. Fidelidad…le creì"_

Amargamente, suspiré.

— _¿Qué hacia Newton en la puerta de tu casa ayer en la mañana? _

— _¿Es por es que está celoso? —Pregunté incrédula. Sonreí bromeando ante una posibilidad ridícula. Si él supiera…— Pensé que el único con el problema de __Exagerado Sobre protector __era Emmett_

—_Si, bueno…eso no contesta mi pregunta._

—_Quería invitarme a lo Portales a comer un helado—me encogí de hombros. NO tenía ni la más mínima importancia— Aun no me puedo creer que te pongas celoso de alguien como Michael Newton._

—_Miguelito__ Newton—se burló, mas su tono de voz cambió a uno de solemnidad— o cualquier individuó estúpido que se acerque para cortejarte, siempre va ser el catalizador de mis celos._

_Me quedé helada._

Mis brazos se apretaron en torno a mi pecho.

—_Te Amo Bella. Tal vez ni siquiera tu puedas llegar a figurar cuanto— tomo mi rostro entre sus mano, acariciando mis sonrojadas mejillas con su dedos pulgares…._

Lloré

"_**¿Cuántos Edwards?... El del pasado soñado, aquel niño despeinado que solía dormir en su misma cama las noches de tormenta, el de los ideales mortíferos, aquel de la sonrisa que todo lo cura. El pianista vespertino de las melodías sagaces, que sargento de las estrategias infalibles.**_

_**¿Cuántos Edwards? Mil y ninguno, mil y solo el suyo…" ***_

**Remembrando una de las miles tardes de domingo. Recordó haberse llamado a si misma una palabra que en ese entonces realmente no la caracterizaba. Usando un vestido pomposo y bastos listones colores rosa pastel, en lucir como una niña **_**popi**_s **en su exterior; tal como aquellos objetos despampanantes y bien lucidos de porcelana. No la describía. El exterior era una vil mascar. Un antifaz grueso de la verdad…**

**Hasta la más hermosa y bien vestida jovencita sería menos calificada por ese seudonimo que de niña tantas veces utilizó como una ofensa…**

**Vacía por dentro. Ella ahora lo era. **

—**Como una muñeca…—pensó en voz alta. Sintiendo ahora sus 25 años más pesados que nunca.**

—**Las muñecas me gustan a mí….**

**Anegó los ojos. ¿Sería a caso aquella voz producto de la habilidad que su mente tenía para recordar ese timbre gloriosamente aterciopelado y las palabras exactas que con el una vez pronunció? Esa alucinación regalaba un exquisito sabor a peligrosa esperanza. La tentación de volver la cabeza, acudir a la dirección donde el dueño de esas palabras se ubicaba se convirtió en una desesperación sumamente difícil de controlar. ¿Quién le aseguraba la verdad? ¿Cómo estar cerciorada de que no había ya perdido el juicio? ¿Cómo soportar la agonía de comprobar que al final todo era una mentira, una absurda ilusión creada desesperadamente por su corazón?..... Finalmente, perdiendo la batalla entre la querencia y lo sensato, giró su rostro hacia el lugar donde el agua del estanque se escuchaba.**

**Edward Cullen apreció la expresión del rostro de Bella al encontrarse con él. Admirándola pasmado, decidió capturarla en su memoria y no permitirse olvidarla jamás… Sin poder evitarlo, tras el fulgor avellana pasmado, sorprendido y portentoso; sonrió como hacia mucho no lo hacía.**

—**¿Dónde estabas—preguntó Bella, inconsciente de los lentos pasos de sus pies, acortando la lejanía entre Ella y Él.**

—**Siempre estoy en el jardín—le contestó. La mano derecha de Bella se alzó en su dirección y este la entrelazó con la propia. Invitándola a él, tiro lenta y suavemente de ella al compas en el que sus miradas destellaban al ser unidas en destellos esmeraldas y topacios.**

—**¿Desde cuando te gustan la muñecas—suspiró. Su aliento rosó con el rostro cercano de Edward, amenazando con perder el hilo de la cordura de un momento a otro.**

—**Desde que eres como una…—**

**Besándola volvió a acceder por la puertas del edén que solo Bella era capaz de abrir. .. El único paraíso terrenal ubicado siempre en el mismo infierno. Sorprendente era ahora el exterior de aquella burbuja que normalmente solía estar repleta de tempestad. Hoy no era más que una capa de felicidad que, de llegar a romperse, solo se encontraría la oportunidad de volver a reconstruirla. Pues este era el final de todo obstáculo, pues ya no estaba dispuesto a irse o dejarla partir nunca más.**

"_**¿Cuántas Bellas? La Bella del pasado, la niña inquieta y mal vestida, la joven impenetrable, la médica valiente. El templo de placer y maravillas en esa noches inolvidables, la inocente y divina. La bella que iluminaba el mundo de otros. La Bella de los Swan, la de Carlisle, la de Jacob…**_

_**Mil y ninguna. Mil y la suya…" ***_

—**Comenzaba a perder la fé— confesó ella entre jadeos. Los besos de Edward encontraron camino en todo su cuerpo, dibujando en su piel mensajes de fervor y deseo. Se detuvo exactamente al inició de su desnudo cuello. Iniciando un nuevo sendero de candidez y pasión. Bella suspiró ante las sensaciones que hacia tiempo pensó recordar a la perfección. Que equivocación. Era mucho más deleitable de lo que imaginaba.**

—**Pensé haberte dicho una vez que te aferraras a mí—dijo Edward volviendo a encontrarse con el rostro humedecido y ruborizando de ella.**

**Bella atrapó sus labios una vez más. Retomando el curso por donde las cosas debían de ir… Liberada del fuego de su boca. Atrapó la espalda blanquecina de él; —Jamás me volveré a soltar….**

**Dentro de aquella habitación. Volvieron a perderse en SU Edén. Muy a parte de la realidad de allá afuera.**

**FIN**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* Fragmento compuesto de las letras originales de la Obra Mal de Amores de Angeles Mastreta.


	25. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos.**

Primordialmente a tods ustedes lectora(e)s. Por brindarme su apoyo en cada uno de sus reviews y comentarios. Gracias por seguir este ficc un poco salido de lo ordinario y por gastar algunas cajas de Klineex en él (lamento eso T_T No fue mi intención)

Agradezco especialmente a la Super Mujer; Angeles Mastreta y a su precioso libro "Mal de Amores" por inspirarme a crear esta pequeña historia. ¡Viva México y viva el amor! (XD)

Gracias a AnJuDark por ayudarme a escribir una parte crucial en este fic… Te debo una… Gracias a Riona por inspirarme a buscar nuevas palabras en el vocabulario de la real academia de la lengua española. (Te diré la verdad, algunas las he sacado de tus fics T_T no me asesines)

Y por último. Gracias a Gerardo Martínez. Aferrarse es bueno, pero a veces debemos saber cuando soltarnos… Te quiero y buena suerte.

Y colirin Colorado. Este Ficc se ha terminado. (XD)

Gracias por todo. Un abrazo

Mariiz. Slash

Les dejó aquí el Play List completo de la historia. Espero los disfruten.

Keep Holding On—Avril Lavigne

Tú—Noelia

Piel de niña—Alejandro Fernández (Serenata de Edward)

La despedida—Shakira

Tears of an Angel—RyanDan

Quiero dormir cansada—Pandora

Solo para tí—Camila

Working Class Hero—Green Day (ideales de Jasper)

You can't Take me—Bryan Adams

Kanashimi no Mukou he—Itou Kanako

Hymn to the sea—Banda Sonora Titanic.

Rose theme—Banda Sonora Titanic.


End file.
